Pokemon Special Hail
by Lillystream
Summary: What happens when the new leader of Team Rocket holds the dexholders captive, and no-one can find them? Read about Hailey, as she travels around the pokemon world in search of our fave poke trainers. Few OC's. Rated T for slight cursing and romance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Underground, in Celadon City, a man stood in his office, talking with two women. One of them had fiery red hair, and gray eyes. While the other woman, had light blonde hair with a slight wave to it, had blue-green eyes, as well.

"Giovanni, what is our next move?" The woman with red hair questioned. "Well you are to go to a hidden location with our son. My sister, here, shall accompany you there, since she will be giving birth to our niece."

"But what of your plans for Team Rocket," she continued. "What about your plans to capture the legendary birds?" The man sighed and said, "The plans can continue, even without you here. I just want our son to be raised well and outside of this environment. Same with your child, Eliza." He spoke to the blonde woman, whom was standing beside his wife.

"I understand, Giovanni. What shall we do when they are old enough to join?" The man shook his head and let out a good-hearted laugh. "Arianna, it is too soon to think about that! Only time can tell when he will be ready to take on the responsibility, and we cannot force him to join if he decides against it."

For the first time since they entered the small office, Eliza spoke, "Brother, what would we do if the children ever got separated from each other or ourselves?"

Giovanni looked at his sister and replied, "Then we would look everywhere for them. We would send search parties from Kanto to Sinnoh, just to see if they were there. Once we found them we would raise them to be the best fighters they could be, and show them that they would be safe. Though, there are very little chances of that happening."

"I suppose you are correct." The man, then, got up and walked over to the door. "It is time for you to be flown to Johto. You shall stay with a friend of mine, named Pryce. I would trust him with my life, so he will be kind to you and the children. Farewell my most beloved, and good luck."

"When will you return for us?" asked the man's very pregnant wife. "In five years. In exactly two years, once they are old enough to toddle, I shall return for you both and the children. The boy will be at least three, while the girl will be just born. By the way, what do you two plan on naming them?"

The red-head and the blond looked at each other and back at Giovanni. "I am not sure of what to name our son, so I shall let him name himself." said his wife. "I wish to name my daughter after Pryce, since we were just as close as the two of you."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked the bewildered man. "I am not sure, but she will have something to do with ice in her name, with him being an ice gym leader and all."

"That is a great idea, my sister. I am sure Pryce will be quite honored, but for now we must part. I wish you both farewell."

Arianna's sister-in-law and herself had landed safely in Johto, and had called a cab to pick them up. Pryce's home was a wonderful place to raise her child, and her niece. Pryce, himself, seemed to be a very kind man. His pokémon were also friendly and tame, so they would be kind to the young future-trainers.

The red head woman remained pregnant for another three months. Arianna gave birth on the twenty-fourth of December, and two years later Eliza gave birth on the twelfth of November. The boy was named silver due to his dark silver eyes. He had his mother's dark red hair and his father's, well, everything else.

Eliza's little girl was indeed given a name that started with a term relating to ice, and thus naming her after Pryce's ice gym. She had dirty blonde hair which had little natural curls here and there. She also had green-blue eyes like her mother, but they had dark, smoky, gray rings hidden within her eyes.

They all stayed with Pryce for three years until something had happened. One day, when Silver was three, while his cousin was one, Pryce had left his home to deal with a few things at his gym. The two mothers were alone with their kids, and suddenly the room had gotten very cold.

Eliza had taken her child to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate for all for the four of them, when she had heard the front door being broken in. She swooped up the one-year-old and rushed to hide in the closet, while she prayed that her sister-in-law was alright.

The little girl was only one year old, so she began crying when she heard her aunt screaming, "Let him go, whoever you are! Unhand my son you masked freak!"

Eliza comforted her daughter, trying to keep her quiet so the man wouldn't find them. She heard Arianna's continuous screams for the man to unhand Silver. Then just as soon as it had happened, the man was gone, and Eliza went back into the den to find a sobbing Arianna.

Eliza had set her daughter down in the playpen, and went to cry with her brother's wife. The little girl, who was always within a few feet of her cousin, had started to cry as well. "Do you have any clue as to who did this?" The sobbing mother merely shook her head, unable to speak properly.

The man who had taken the little boy, had been the Mask of Ice, and stole away the young boy to raise as one of the six masked children. He had also stolen a little girl with the name of Blue. The two remained with the Mask of Ice for many years, but eventually escaped. The girl returned to her home in Kanto, while Silver stayed in Johto, unable to recall anything from his past.

He grew up working for a man named Lance, often having to steal things and go on missions for him, trying to find out as much as he could about the masked man who had stolen him from his original home.

One day, at the age of eleven, he stole a totadile and met another boy named Gold. They became rivals, and then, gradually became best friends. They were both frozen at the Lake of Rage, but were, fortunately, saved by the legendary entei. The legendary dog then took them to the Whirl Islands.

There they met a girl named Crystal, who was the voice of reason in their group of three. Together they went to take on Lugia, but before they could reach the diving pokémon, it was taken by the Mask of Ice.

Silver returned to Lance and found out that the Mask of Ice had wanted to control time, from reading Silver's sneasel's mind. Lance, then, sent Silver on his last mission. He was to find out just who the masked man was. There, he found entei again, and met a boy with the name of Green.

They battled the legendary beast together, and met with Blue, who was disguised. She sent Silver away, but sneasel gave him a letter with the location of the final battle written on it. Silver was captured by followers of the masked man, but Blue came to his rescue with the power of the three legendary birds.

Silver went on a journey to search for where he came from. Finally, after two years, all of his clues led him to Viridian City. He, then, met yellow who helped him figure out the identity of his father. Silver had fainted with shock, after he had found out his father was the leader of Team Rocket.

At first, Silver refused to believe that Giovanni was his father. But after Giovanni risked his life to protect him and Green's words, he accepted the fact that he was Giovanni's son. He then joined the other dexholders to take control of the air force, but was turned to stone along with Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

A man named Mr. Briney sent the petrified teens to the battle frontier, where they were put on display, disguised as actual statues. Professor Oak learned that the only way to save the dexholders, was to find the legendary wish pokémon, jirachi. Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Crystal, and Gold were sent to find it, and Emerald came to terms with pokémon, and channeled his wish to jirachi.

The teens were then where cured of their stony state. He and his feraligater teamed up with Blue and her blastoise and Ruby with his swampert, to unleash the ultimate water move.

Now, at the age of sixteen, he wanders with the rest of the thirteen dexholders, looking for lost ones and helping others from any appending danger.

Well. Now we know Silver's story, but whatever happened to that little girl thirteen years ago?

End Note: Hope you liked! The rest of the story will be told in someone else's point of view, and Silver won't be seen as a magerly important character for a while, but he will be seen as a semi-important character later on.


	2. Chapter 1

*I*= Thinking. "I"= Talking.

Author's Note: First of all I am not saying anything about Silver's cousin, so don't ask about things like who she is or when she will show up! Also I wanted to say, I'm getting most of the battles, pokemon I have, and such from the games I have played over the past few years of my life.

Lillystream: Hello, everyone! Are you surprised to see me writing Pokemon? Well you shouldn't be! I love Pokemon and things like it!

Blue: Aww~ Thanks.

Lillystream: … What are you talking about? I meant the actual pokemon themselves, but the characters are good too.

Green: Are you going to do the disclaimer before someone else does it like always?

Lillystream: Okay. Hey everyone, I don't own Pokemon! I wish… Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

(Hailey's POV)

A girl with dirty-blond hair and blue-green-gray eyes, walked down the road leading away from Lovely Waters Foster Home in Pallet Town, she stopped to check the mailbox before leaving for Professor Oak's lab to get her first pokemon.

*I wonder what I am going to choose. A squirtle? Or, maybe a charmander? But then there's bulbasaur!* There were too many to choose from.

Professor Oak had also called and told her that the reason he wanted the girl to have a pokemon was very important.

She walked into the professor's lab and saw an elderly man with white hair. "Hello Professor!" He turned around to face the girl known as Hailey. "Ah, there you are Hailey. Good morning. Are you ready to get your first pokemon?"

"Yes sir!" She said, while walking over to the tank holding the three Kanto starter pokemon. She looked at the squirtle, and it didn't seem very friendly. Turning her beautiful eyes to the charmander, she noticed that it looked aggressive. Finally setting her sights on the bulbasaur, it looked up and smiled up at the young girl.

Their eyes connected and she let out a little squeal at how cute the little pokemon was. "Professor. I think I like this one." The man walked over and picked up the poke ball containing the bulbasaur. "You have good eyes, Hailey. This one is a great pokemon. I am sure he will help you on your journey."

"I think so too." She said, taking the ball from the professor and opening it. The small dinosaur-like pokemon stepped up to her and jumped into the girl's outstretched arms. It touched its nose to hers. "You said it was a boy, right?" The professor nodded his head.

Turning back to the little grass-type she was holding. "I think I'll call you Bulba." He nodded enthusiastically. "So you like that name, huh? Alrighty then! How would you like to come with me to get some badges?" Again the starter pokemon nodded his head.

She put him down and put his poke ball in my bag. "Aren't you going to keep him in there?" the professor asked. She shook her head. "Nope. He should be traveling with me! Oh, I almost forgot. What did you want me to come get my first pokemon for?"

"Oh yes, that. You see, I am sending you on a mission!" The girl asked tilting her head in confusion. "What kind of mission?" The older man sighed. "Have you ever heard of the dex- holders?"

Hailey nodded her head vigorously. "They're the ones that hold pokedex and they are heroes to all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and so on. I know about them."

"Well, they have been kidnapped!" She raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do?" The professor walked over holding a case of pokeballs and one huge pokeball. "I want you to search for them. Not one person knows where they are, and you were planning to travel around the world anyways, were you not? So I want you, as my apprentice, to go on this journey to find your seniors."

"What do you mean 'seniors'?" The professor smiled and handed Hailey all of the pokeballs and gave the girl a red device. "Is this a…" He nodded and said, "That is a pokedex, the dictionary of pokemon. You are an official dexholder. These are your pokeballs.

"Since you will need many pokemon with you at once, I am allowing you to take more than six. Also, these were especially made by Kurt, the famous pokeball maker from Johto. They have a button on them that can immediately send them to me or the pc. The biggest one, yes that one, is one where they can all be in it at a time."

"This is so cool…" She said. "If you think that going all around the world searching for the Dexholders is going to be fun, you are sadly mistaken. You will have to search every corner of every region."

She nodded and said, "Yes, but no matter how serious things get, you should always look on the bright side of every situation." The man looked at her in surprise, then smiled and said, "It seems I was wise in choosing you for the job. Now go and take your supplies, go and find the Dexholders! Only you can do this Hailey!"

The girl and the young pokemon nodded and ran out the door, heading off on their journey to be filled with danger, adventure, and much more around every corner.

(Silver's POV)

Sitting in a cage, the red haired boy sat with twelve or so others. He looked to the glass trophy cabinet on the other side of the room to see all of their pokemon, in their pokeballs. They were all looking helplessly at their trainers, wishing they could do something other than sit there, trapped.

*How had things gotten like this?* thought Silver. *How had all of them been captured with no power to stop their attackers?*

Red, their fearless leader, was sitting and discussing with Green and Ruby. Blue, Yellow, and Crystal were looking out at their pokemon with sad expressions. Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, and Emerald were trying to entertain themselves, while Platina and Diamond were watching them.

Silver had finally had enough of the depression that had been filling the otherwise plain room. "Enough!" Everyone in the cage flinched or jumped and looked up at the red head.

"How long are we going to just sit around here and wait for someone to rescue us? Why are we doing nothing ourselves? We are the legendary Dexholders! We took down so many opponents, just to be defeated by a cage?"

Crystal gave him an exasperated look. "Well, just how are we supposed to get out then? Well? We're listening."

Red shook his head and said, "Guys, calm down. We have been trying to come up with a plan, but can't because we have no clue as to who did this and where we are."

Silver glared at the black haired boy and turned his head in defeat. Blue got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss your pokemon. We all do, and I'm sure we'll find a way out of here soon. Just wait and see what happens."

He took a deep breath and said, "You're right guys. I guess being kept up for so long is just driving me a little nuts." Gold came up and patted his best friend on the back saying, "That's right, exactly! How do you think Sapphire feels? She can't even sit still, none the less not be able to move at all! Heck, she hasn't swung from a vine in a week!"

The jungle girl looked up from where she was sitting. "That's true. I normally would have been across the whole of Hoenn by now, if we weren't all locked up."

Everyone gave a goodhearted laugh and Green said, "We all just have to keep our chins up and wait for help. My grandpa must have sensed something was wrong, and has probably sent for some help by now."

Silver looked out the window and back at his friends, who were in a much better mood. *I hope so Green, I hope so.*

(Hailey's POV)

She had been walking for an hour, and yet nothing had happened. Hailey was now sitting underneath the shade of a tree with Bulba. He sat on her lap, munching on an Oran berry. "Hey, Bulba?"

The small, dinosaur-like pokemon looked up at his trainer. "Do you think we can really do this? I mean the other Dexholders had always had partners and teams. Red had Blue and Green. Yeah, sure Yellow was by herself as well, but she was only looking for one person. Plus everyone else helped her and gave her support.

"Then Gold had Silver and Crystal, Sapphire and Ruby were a team and they joined up with Emerald when the others had been turned to stone. Then there was Diamond, Pearl, and Platina as a team. And those three didn't have to save anybody! Well not that I know of…"

Bulba shook his head. *Hailey, we can do it! Of course we can! Professor Oak sent us because he believed in us, so we should believe in ourselves.*

"I know, you're right. Alright, I think we have rested enough. If we keep going we can get to Viridian before dark." She got up, and was about to start walking, but stopped due to a loud rustling noise in the tall grass a few feet away from them.

"Come on Bulba. We should check this out." They got through the grass, to see three boys kicking at a small pidgey. "HEY!" Hailey nearly screamed at the boys. "GET AWAY FROM IT!" They ran off, leaving the injured pokemon.

Hailey slowly began to approach the pidgey. It looked up and into Hailey's eyes. She could see pain, but defiance. "Hey there little one. It's alright, I won't hurt you." Picking it up she could see the pidgey was female.

She took her back to the tree and set her on the soft grass. Taking out some bandages from a first-aid kit, she began to wrap it around the bird pokemon's tiny wing. She winced, and Hailey started to whisper to her so she wouldn't be thinking about the pain.

Putting the pidgey down she said, "There we go. Try walking around." She took a few steps and turned to smile at Hailey. "Alrighty then! Well, Bulba and I have to get going so, see ya around!"

The bird pokemon started to sulk and Hailey said, "Do you want to come with us?" Pidgey nodded her head and let out a happy chirp. "Fine, but on this team, you need a name, because every pokemon is unique. Hmm, how about, Pidge?"

Again she nodded, liking her new name. "Welcome to the team, Pidge!" And with that, the team of Hailey, Bulba, and now Pidge, set out to Viridian.

End Note: Dang it! I need longer chapters. Well there will be more next chapter, so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I don't have much to say about anything, besides the fact I'm thinking of including preview of future chapters in each chapter, but I'm still thinking. Hope you all like the story!

**Chapter 2**

"At long last, we made it to Viridian!" Hailey was sitting on the bed of a small hotel. Professor Oak said he would pay for all expenses during her journey, but she decided that she should pay for most of it. She had already made one-thousand Poke on the way to Viridian by battling with trainers.

Bulba had leveled up, and went from a level five to a level ten, while Pidge went from level three to level eight. "Tomorrow we'll look for some leads. But we should rest for the night, and Pidge's wing still needs to fully heal." Both pokemon yawned and went to the lumpy, moss-green sofa, which sat by the large window that had a great view of the vast Viridian Forest.

*Wasn't Mother born there? Then again, didn't she have a twin brother? Along with finding the Dexholders, my other main objective shall be to find the rest of my family.*

Hailey's mother had died eight years ago, leaving the young girl on her own at the age of five. They had lived alone, and her mother told her that her father had to leave before she was born. Actually, she had never told anyone much about her husband, but told Hailey many stories about him.

He was a leader – Although she didn't know what he was leader of, exactly – and he was strong and kind. Her mother had also said that he had a love for beautiful things. When they first started going out, he had said that his love for beautiful things drew him to her.

However, no matter how many times she asked, her mother would not tell her who her father was. "He moved on, but to protect us. You will meet him one day, if it is meant to be." Was what her mother had once told her.

What vague memories she had of her uncle were not happy ones. He cast out his own sister, because she protected her own daughter but did not save his son from being stolen.

Hailey believed that her mother did what she could, and followed her instincts to protect her child, but her uncle did not think so. He also locked up his wife, after she had slowly lost her mind from wondering where her son was.

*Why am I doing this? How am I the only one who can save the legendary Dexholders, while I don't even know about my own family?* Hailey looked over at the ripped up couch, where her two pokemon lay. Bulba was sound asleep, snoring loudly, on the torn cushions, while Pidge sat on the arm-rest with her head tucked in her undamaged wing.

*Well,* Hailey thought. *at least I'm not alone anymore.* Unconsciousness had finally settled over her, and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hailey woke to the sound of a stomach growling. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Bulba standing right in front of her on the bed. Surprised, she leapt back and hit her head on the wall.

"Ouch… What's the matter Bulba?" He used his vines and pointed at his stomach, whining. "Alright, I guess we're all hungry. I'll make us something to eat. Until then, wake up Pidge."

Hailey went to the table in the farthest corner of the room, and got out her poffin case and berry pouch from her bag. She walked into the kitchen, put on an apron, and took out a wooden bowl, spoons, and ingredients. She put a few Pecha berries in a bowl and began to stir with a wooden spoon.

(Bulba's Pov)

Bulba soon found that it was pretty hard to wake up a certain pidgey. "C'mon, Pidge! Wake up already!" The poor bulbasaur was shaking his friend on the shoulder as lightly as he could, making sure he avoided her wounded wing.

"Five more minutes…"came the muffled sound of Pidge's voice. "Wake up, Pidge! Hailey's making some breakfast, and it smells absolutely-"

"Breakfast?" Pidge shot up from the arm-rest and hobbled over to the kitchen. He heard his trainer saying, "Oh, good morning Pidge. Calm down, it will be ready in a few minutes!"

Running into the kitchen, Bulba leapt onto one of the chairs surrounding the small table. "Hey Pidge?" the dinosaur-like pokemon tried to start a conversation with the energetic bird pokemon. "Yeah?"

"What kind of pokemon do you think is going to join the team next?" The female pokemon puffed out her tiny chest and proudly said, "Of course whatever or whomever it is, Hailey will make sure it's the best pokemon we can get! Especially since we're on a mission!"

"Do you know who the Dexholders are?" She shook her head.

"No, but they have to be important, with all the fuss about them. Plus they sent Hailey on the job, so they have to be of huge value. Only she could save them."

Bulba let out a sigh. "You know, once you think about it, we are not only rescuing the humans, but their pokemon too."

"You're right. So this is our mission, just as much as Hailey's!"

Bulba nodded and said, "Yep! So let's do our best to get along, partner!" The two pokemon high-fived just as Hailey entered the room with a plate full of sweet poffins.

"Hey, you two seem to be getting along. Are you hungry?" She put down the plate, and almost immediately the two pokemon took three each and started eating.

"Guess you were hungry… Well anyways, on to other things. Today, we check out the Viridian Gym!"

(Hailey's POV) 

They all walked into the Viridian Gym, and were surprised to see no-one but themselves in the building. "Why isn't anyone here?" Hailey asked aloud.

Bulba turned his head to one of the hallways, and motioned with a vine for her and Pidge to follow. They walked through the halls for about five minutes until they reached a room filled with pictures.

"What is this place?" Hailey wondered aloud. Her bulbasaur was standing in front of a case filled with an assortment of pictures of the same group of people. "What is it Bulba?"

Looking into the case, she could see trophies and plaques. One of the trophies said, 'Number one pokemon trainer, Red from Pallet Town.' While another said, 'Most amount of contest ribbons in fifty days, Ruby of Goldenrod City.' Next to that was a plaque that read, 'Most captured pokemon award, Crystal of Violet City.' And a few others with an assortment of things like battle wins or pokemon related achievements.

*Wow,* thought Hailey. *These guys must have been number one at everything.* The largest picture was one of all of the Dexholders and their pokemon bunched together in one photograph.

"So, these are the legendary Dexholders. I can hardly believe I'm one of them." She continued to walk around the room, until she heard a loud crashing noise from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Pidge and Bulba digging themselves out of a pile of a bunch of random stuff from a storage closet on the other side of the large room.

Sweatdropping, she ran over to the two pokemon and started to help dig them out. "What in Arceus's name were the two of you thinking?" Once they were finally free of the random items that had come from the closet, they were standing in front of their trainer with their heads bowed.

Ignoring them, Hailey began to put things back in the closet. A few of the items caught her interest. One was a stylish, white cape. Another was a baseball cap, and a big marshmallow-like hat with a red bow.

But the one thing that really caught her attention was an icy blue mask, which looked just plain menacing. "What kind of weirdo keeps something like this in their closet?"

She decided to bring the few items with her. Once they were all back at the hotel, she used her wrist communicator to call Professor Oak and see if he could make any sense of the mask.

She had actually just taken the fluffy hat and cape because they looked cool, and the baseball cap for disguise.

But she would need some boy's clothes for the disguise to work, seeing she couldn't pretend to be a boy wearing a baby blue shirt with an eevee on the front while wearing black shorts saying 'Poke Girl', written in the same color blue as her top, on the sides. Plus, she had her dirty blond hair tied up in identical pigtails.

The professor had finally picked up, and after seeing whom it was said, "Oh, hello Hailey! How is Bulba?"

"He's fine Professor Oak. See?" she turned the pokegear towards her two pokemon. "The pidgey is new to me. Whose is it?"

"She's mine. I caught her earlier, and her name is Pidge." He nodded.

"That's good to hear. So have you come across any leads today?"

Hailey nodded and pulled the mask she had found out from her duffle bag. "Yes, as a matter of fact, that's the reason I called." Presenting the mask to the professor she said, "I found this while at the Viridian Gym. Do you have any ideas as to what it means?"

The professor looked like he had been socked in the gut. A look of horror pierced his old face. "That there belongs to the Mask of Ice."

"Who or what is that?" The older man began to pace around his lab.

"This cannot be good." Turning back to Hailey he said, "The Mask of Ice is a horrible and twisted man. He stole Silver and Blue of the Dexholders when they were very young. He is also the reason Blue was terrified of bird pokemon for a long time, although she is over it now. That man sent the legendary pokemon, Ho-oh after her to kidnap her."

"Why did he want to do that?"

Shaking his head he replied, "I have no idea. Many think they know who it is, but they must be wrong, since the man they accuse is a very kind person."

"Who is it? The person that is said to be the Mask of Ice?" Hailey had put the mask back on the table she was sitting at, feeling disgusted at holding such a thing.

"Everyone thinks it's the Mahogany Town gym leader, Pryce."

Hailey gasped and immediately said, "No way! Pryce can't be the Mask of Ice! He isn't a bad person! He took care of my family before my mother died and I came back to Kanto!"

"Yes, I also believe he is kind. However, in many other cases, the person who is bad acts good in front of others to gain trust."

"Like who?" Bulba and Pidge left the room, seeing as they wouldn't have anything to do but sit there and listen.

"Well, there were the Kanto gym leaders Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Koga. They are alright now and are on our side. But then, there was the Kanto Elite Four, who were all bad. One of them challenged Red to a fight and they all captured him. Lance had tried to kill Yellow on many occasions as well."

"Alrighty then. But how does that explain why people think its Pryce?"

He simply shook his head saying, "I don't know. But what I do know is that since the mask was at the gym, he was probably there."

"Wait… Doesn't Green live and work in the Viridian gym?" The lines went quiet on both ends. "You don't think…"

The girl and the man looked at each other. "It might just be."

"The Mask of Ice must have taken Green!" they both cried out simultaneously. "This is a huge clue! Great job Hailey!"

Nodding her head, she said, "The Mask of Ice is in Johto, right? All I have to do is go there and-" She was cut off by the professor yelling, "No! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" She asked in a startled voice.

"He doesn't have to be in Johto at the moment! And that doesn't mean he actually did it. You don't have enough information yet to leave the region. For now you shall go on with your current position, and search the rest of Kanto."

"Yes sir!" and with that the two pokefans ended their conversation and hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while, but I will be sure to post more frequently and make everything super great and amazing! I hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 3**

Hailey, Pidge, and Bulba walked along the road of route two looking around with interest. There was barely anyone around, and the three of them welcomed the peace and quiet. Bulba had grown to level thirteen, while Pidge had steadily become level eleven.

"Alrighty then!" Hailey looked at her pokemon. "We're off to a great start on training. Next up is the Viridian Forest, and there is bound to be a lot of clues there. Then, after we get out of the forest, we'll be back on the north side of route two!"

The two pokemon looked at each other and their trainer. They both jumped in the air and let out cries of agreement.

"That's good to hear! Now, let's go!" Hailey took off at a run towards the Viridian Forest with the bulbasaur and pidgey following closely behind her.

(Pidge's POV)

Pidge flew high above her trainer and teammate. She looked down at them and smiled. Bulba sat on Hailey's lap eating an Aspear berry, while their trainer was talking into her pokegear.

Pidge knew nothing of Hailey's past, but didn't want to know unless she felt like telling them. She landed in front of them and let out a chirp to announce her return.

"Oh. Hey Pidge. Are you hungry? I did make some poffins, but Bulba here fell asleep right in the middle of eating them. Do you want them?"

"Of course I do!" She walked over and took a dry poffin and began to tear into it. "This is delicious!" Why was everything that Hailey made just so dang good? She looked back at Bulba, to see he was sleeping and snoring loudly.

Pidge sweatdropped. "Bulba, you have to be the most laid back pokemon I have ever met."

He shifted and spoke. "Hailey, I want eighty poffins!" Pidge and Hailey started to laugh.

"Bulba! Wake up!" Pidge began poking him in the side. "We have to get going! The Viridian Forest is up ahead!"

The dinosaur-like pokemon's head shot up as he fell out of Hailey's lap. "Where's the charizard!" Pidge swatted him with her newly healed wing.

"Stop being so lazy! C'mon, we have to go."

"Oh, morning Pidge! Morning Hailey!" Their trainer got up and began putting their supplies in the pack.

"What do you mean morning? It's the middle of the afternoon!" Pidge fluttered up and onto Hailey's shoulder.

"Really? Alrighty then, let's get going!"

Pidge facepalmed and said, "Are you turning into a pokemon version of Hailey? I mean, 'alrighty then'? That's Hailey's catchphrase!"

Hailey and Bulba looked at the small pidgey. "It is?" they said at the same time.

"Never mind." The bulbasaur and human looked at each other and shrugged.

They started walking for the Viridian Forest, but before they could take another step, they heard someone calling out for them. "Mama!" Hailey turned around with a look of surprise on her face.

"Mathias! What are you doing here?" A little boy with brown hair and green eyes was running after them with a vulpix trailing behind him.

(Hailey's POV)

"I finally caught up with you, mama!" the little boy cried while he jumped into Hailey's arms.

"Why are you here? I thought I said not to follow me."

He nodded and said, "But the professor called for me too! He gave me Lupin!"

The vulpix barked its fox-like cry. "Oh! Let me introduce you! Lupin, this is mama. She isn't my real mama, but is a lot like her. These must be her pokemon, so you can introduce yourself to them. Mama, this is Lupin! He is my first pokemon!"

"What was Professor Oak thinking? Letting you go on this journey. I thought he said only I could do it." Mathias shook his head.

"That's not it, mama. He wanted me to give you something, and to have you take me to Cerulean City."

The blond girl tilted her head. "Why do you need to go to Cerulean?" He looked up at her sheepishly.

"I got adopted." She blinked a few times and then let out a huge squeal. She jumped and gave him a huge bear hug.

"YOU DID? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, mama. Although, I'm probably gonna have to call you 'Sis' now." She felt her chest growing wet. Looking down, she saw Mathias crying his poor little eyes out.

"What's wrong?" His sobbing turned into sniffling.

"I just don't want things to change between us." Hailey gently wiped his tears and he looked up at her. "Things will never change between us. Not ever, and don't you ever think anything else. Got it?"

He beamed up at her and said, "Got it, mama!" She ruffled his brown locks and said, "That's my boy. Wait. What did the professor want to give me?"

(Bulba's POV)

"Hello I'm Bulba and this is Pidge. It's nice to meet you! Uh…?" The fox pokemon smiled a toothy smile and said, "It is quite the pleasure to meet you Bulba and Pidge. My name is Lupin, and I am Mathias's partner."

"Cool! I've never seen a live vulpix before!" Pidge exclaimed. "Have you seen a vulpix anywhere else?" asked Bulba. She shook her head. Bulba sighed and turned to Lupin. "So, have you ever heard about the dexholders?"

"I have. But only briefly. While the professor was on the phone and Mathias was looking around the lab, I heard Oak say something about dexholders and Celadon City. What are dexholders?"

Pidge hopped over towards Hailey and Mathias. "They are humans who apparently saved and helped a lot of things and own pokedex."

The fox-like pokemon tilted his head. "You're bad at explaining things." Bulba sweatdropped. "Never mind." Lupin stood up and started to walk back to Mathias. Bulba got up to go with him.

There was a slight breeze, and it shook the leaves on the grass-type's back. When they were back with their trainers, Bulba and Lupin sensed the tension in the air. "What's going on, Pidge?" She shrugged.

The flying type pokemon's head swiveled towards them. "Hey guys." Hailey and Mathias were sitting on the ground with a plain cardboard box in front of them. "What's in the box?"

(Silver's POV)

Silver was talking with Yellow about their situation. "When will we get out? This is worse than before!" While they were sleeping, someone had come, added more cages into the room, and divided the dexholders into them.

"I know. I really don't want to be here. Plus it's so boring!" The cage Yellow and Silver were in was farthest from the door, but closest to the pokemon. Another cage near the entrance held Red, Gold, and Platina. Next to a bookshelf a cage held Diamond, Ruby, Crystal, and Blue. The one directly beside them contained Emerald, Sapphire, Pearl, and Green.

"Well, at least it got way more roomy." Silver tried to keep optimistic.

He heard Gold yell from across the room. "Are you sure that's a good thing." They all laughed, but it was short-lived. The door opened and a man wearing a bright green suit walked in. "Hello everyone."

They all turned their heads toward him. "Who the heck are you?" Blue shouted.

"Why are we here?" demanded Platina in a serious tone.

"Why do you let your mother pick out your clothes?" Gold yelled. Silver coughed, trying to hold in a laugh.

A vein throbbed on the man's forehead, and spoke in a deep voice. "I am not here to answer your questions. I am here only to warn you that on December eighth, I am putting all of you and your pokemon up for auction."

Everyone glanced at each other in a total state of shock. It was August twenty-fifth. Yellow was the first to react. "You can't just do that!" She seemed to snap the others out of it. They all started to object at once.

"Silence. I can do whatever I please. I am Naotis, the new leader of Team Rocket and you will do what I tell you."

The dexholders all exchanged glances. "I will, however, give you some interesting information."

Red asked, "What is it?" he sounded very tired, sitting in that cage, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"It seems that Oak has gotten himself a new dexholder." The young teens all looked up immediately. "WHAT?"

(Hailey's POV)

Mathias asked, "What's in the box?"

Hailey shook her head. "I don't know. Should I open it?" The small boy nodded. The blonde girl took a deep breath and began to open the box. She looked inside and gasped. She took out a note first, and Mathias couldn't see what was in the box. "What is it?"

"The note says that Professor Oak found them at Red's house." She took out small box and a key. "That means that Red was the last one taken. This must be the key to where they are!" She put the key into her important items pocket in her pack.

"Yeah, literally. What's in the other box?" Hailey opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a silver chain necklace with a crystalline snowflake hanging off like a charm. Inside the small box held another note.

Hailey began to read the note out loud. "Dear Boss, this is the necklace that was supposed to belong to Eliza, the old Boss's sister. We have to keep it from her kid, or it will mean bad things for us. We do not yet know of who exactly the kid is, what her goals are, or where she lives, all we know is that she has already teamed up with Oak and she is a Dex Holder. Sincerely, Grunt #135."

Matthias and Hailey exchanged looks and Hailey put everything but the necklace back into her bag. "Well, who is Eliza?" Matthias asked in a serious, yet curious tone.

"That was my mother's name. I think they're talking about my mother and I in this letter." Hailey reread the note as they spoke, each time she did she thought of how the necklace could be dangerous in her hands.

"What makes you think that?" Matthias started walking with Hailey to the Viridian Forest. "They say 'kid' and 'she', so how do you know they are talking about you? It could be anyone."

Hailey shook her head, her blonde pigtails flying as she did so. "This Grunt guy said that this person is working with Oak, who has to be the professor, and that they had become a Dex Holder. That can only be me, right? Plus, my mother's name is Eliza. If this is a coincidence, then this has got to be one of the dumbest days of my life!"

"True. I guess they were talking about you. What are you going to do with the necklace?" Matthias pointed at the mysterious object. Hailey had not touched it, and had kept it in the box, but now she reached for it and felt something odd tugging at her heart.

She grabbed it and immediately let go with a loud gasp. Tears formed in her eyes and she held the necklace close to her chest. "What's the matter? Mama!"

"I feel like I have been separated from this for a long time," Hailey whispered urgently, talking to herself more than Matthias. "Like a part of me has returned, or something like that."

"Wow. That must be yours then. Try it on!" Hailey brought the necklace over her head and let it rest against her neck. It sparkled brightly on her chest and the silver chain began to turn gold.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked, bewildered. The necklace looked beautiful on her, and made her look like someone completely different than whom Matthias was used to. His cheeks got red as he noticed how she seemed to glow like an angel.

"Mama, you look kinda different…" Matthias trailed off.

"How?" Hailey tilted her head, confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Matthias shook his head to get the strange thoughts out of his head.

"Alrighty then… We better get going. Cerulean is a far ways away, and I still have to search for the Dex Holders." Hailey began to sprint towards the sign that said 'Viridian Forest ahead' in bold red letters. Matthias followed slower than the energetic fourteen year-old.

Once they had entered the Viridian Forest, everything seemed pretty quiet. That is, until a random kid jumped out from behind a tree, scaring the lights out of Hailey and Matthias. The younger boy jumped in front of Hailey, while the blonde yelped and fell backwards.

The boy whom had scared them was a young bug catcher of about eleven. "Do either one of you want to battle?"

Matthias jumped at the chance. "I will!" Hailey was still trying to catch her breath. Lupin stared at his trainer and nodded, seeing Matthias' look of determination.

"Alright! You're using the Vulpix, right?" Matthias nodded his head. "Okay. Weedle, I choose you!"

The boy threw a pokeball, and a worm-like pokemon popped out. Lupin was level five, and the Weedle was level six. "My name is Rick, by the way."

"I'm Matthias." The two boys nodded and Hailey walked over to rest by a tree. Bulba and Pidge leaned against her, to watch the fight.

"Lupin, use Ember!" The fox pokemon leaped at his opponent and pelted him with small bits of fire.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" The bug pokemon turned and leapt backwards to sting the Vulpix. They kept at it until Lupin was the winner.

"Alright, you win." The bug catcher gave Matthias ten poke dollars and walked off, most likely to a pokemon center to heal his pokemon.

"Okay, now that that's over, can we get going?" Hailey asked while already walking down the road.

"Hey, wait for me!" The boy and his pokemon chased after the blonde girl and her pokemon and through the Viridian Forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the long-awaited update! It's been two months since I last posted but now I'm back! This story just takes so long! It's already almost the size of one of my other fanfictions, the first of the Warriors: The Final Beginning series. Anyways, hope you all like the read and I own nothing but my beef jerky.

~Lillystream

**Chapter 4**

They had been walking for some time with many, many pokemon battles along the way, before they saw the forest's exit. Hailey sighed in relief at the sight of the small green building. Since their Pokemon had all leveled up a good amount; Lupin at level 8 and Bulba at level 14 and Pidge at level 13. Hailey had been considering getting another Pokemon for the team, but she argued against it at the current time and that she had all the Pokemon she needed.

Continuing down the road something jumped out of the brushes along the path. A Weedle made its way across the dirt and the second Mathias saw it he let out a gasp.

"What is it, Mathias?" Hailey asked the younger boy, concerned.

"Look at the Weedle!" the brunette suddenly ran off down the road towards the bug type Pokemon and held it in his arms. Hailey ran after him with the other three Pokemon trailing after the two trainers.

The Weedle looked into the boy's face and closed its eyes while smiling. Mathias smiled back at the small Pokemon.

"Looks like he likes you, Mathias." Hailey commented as she and the others had caught up to the younger boy.

"I think so too, huh little guy?" Mathias ran his hands down the Weedle's back and the bug Pokemon made a chattering noise everyone took for purring."How about you come with us and join our team?"

The Pokemon nodded and the boy took out a Pokeball and touched it to the Weedle's forehead. Once he let him out again, he said, "I'll name you Olasil."

Olasil randomly leapt out of Mathias' hands and into Hailey's arms. "What's up, little guy?" Hailey asked, laughing out loud at the little Pokemon.

He rubbed his head along her neck and leapt back into Mathias' arms. "I think he likes you too." Mathias commented.

"Well, he's officially part of the team, so let's all get going to Pewter City!" she pumped her fist in the air and was followed by everyone else, but they all used wings, vines, tails, and paws.

(Silver's POV)

"What do you mean there's a new dex holder?" Sapphire shouted angrily at the oddly dressed man. "That's straight down impossible!"

"Sapphire, don't you mean 'straight up' or 'right down'?" Ruby asked her tentatively. "I swear you have no grammar."

"Well, gee, I am oh so sorry." She replied sarcastically. The two glared at each other and growled.

"Just answer the question and ignore Tweedle Sparkles and Tweedle Wild Gal, okay?" Gold shouted at the man and everyone sweatdropped.

"Oak found out that you all just suddenly and without warning disappeared and went and got himself a wannabe savior. Ha, like a little fourteen-year-old kid can beat me! I would absolutely love to see him try."

"Don't underestimate little kids!" Emerald yelled. "We can fight just as great as the next toddler!"

"Someone duct tape this kid's mouth," the man stated. "He's bugging the crap out of me, I swear."

Emerald sat down with mixed emotions of fury, embarrassment, and murder intent on his face as he muttered about the dude shoving duct tape down his own pie-hole.

"I think I'll send my best grunts and spies to destroy the boy before he even gets close to us. I believe that is a wonderful plan, if I say so myself."

"You can't do that!" Blue shouted.

"Why can't I?"

"That's illegal!" Crystal yelled.

"Like I care. Being the boss of the new Team Rocket, I can do whatever I like."

Every one of the dex holders looked up at the man and exchanged glances. Only one thought went around the room and only one emotion; hope and the thought of a new comrade who was in serious danger.

"You will NOT hurt our comrade before we even meet them!" screamed Yellow. Everyone turned to the small blonde girl, shocked that such a loud voice came from her. "Don't you DARE!"

"Yellow, calm down. If they are a true dex holder, they should be able to beat the crap out of these clowns." Silver put a hand on his senior's shoulder and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Oh, how touching." The man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyhow, I believe I should show you who will come back with the corpse of your new dex wannabe. Boys, come in!"

Four teenage boys came into the room and stood in front of the dexholders. Two were smirking, one was just staring indifferently, and the other one was just staring at the floor.

The indifferent boy had deep, black hair and red eyes. He merely stared at each dex holder and sighed. He walked past all the cages and went to look at the pokemon that were held on the bookcase.

One of the boys that had smirked had somewhat spiky, long blonde hair that came down to his neck and deep greenish blue eyes. He flipped his hair and leaned against the wall. He looked at all the dex holders, but only the girls. Yellow, Platina, and Crystal flinched under his eyes but Blue and Sapphire just glared back at the boy.

The other boy who had smirked had fiery, spiky red hair and gray eyes. He just seemed like he wanted to beat everyone in the room into a pulp, just because he probably thought he could. He seemed the most interested in the team leaders. He looked Red, Gold, Ruby, and Diamond up and down before shrugging and tossing an unimpressed look at the blonde. The blonde nodded and his grin got larger.

The indifferent boy had jet black hair and dark red eyes that could put Red's eyes to shame on the redness scale, if it even existed.

The boy who had done nothing the entire time had shiny, spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He just glared at his feet, as if they were the reason he was there.

"Hello boys." The man, Naotis, strolled over to the boys and put a hand on each of the smirking boys' shoulder.

"Hello Naotis." The two responded. The one with black hair tossed a look in his direction, which was good enough for him. He casted a glance at the brunette and sighed.

"Dex holders, these are the boys that will be killing the new guy." At the word "Killing" the brunette flinched and began to shake.

Naotis pretended not to take notice of the boy's trembling and continued. "The one over there," he pointed at the boy with black hair. "Is Onyx. And not as in the Pokemon. This boy," he continued and patted the blonde on the shoulder. "Is Copper." The boy known as Copper smirked and winked. All of the girls shivered, knowing the guy was a total creepazoid.

"The red-head here is Garnet. Watch out, he likes to hurt others and your friend is now one of his main priorities." Red grimaced and glanced at Garnet.

"Finally, but definitely not least," Naotis walked over to the brunette. "My own son, Brown." Naotis tried to place his hand on his shoulder, but Brown shifted away from his father's touch and said and did nothing. "What's the matter, Brown?"

"I don't want to do this, father. I really don't want to kill someone." He looked away from his father. Naotis sighed and the other boys looked at the brunette, surprised.

"Don't be silly, Brown. Of course you do. You do if you want to be the next leader of Team Rocket."

Brown turned his face to Red and tried with all of his might to apologize with his eyes. Red seemed to understand and looked down, unable to do anything. Looking back at his father and his friends, Brown said, "That is the only reason I would do something like this. But I am definitely not doing this for you or Team Rocket. I am doing this so my friends get what they desire. That is my only reason, you old, selfish fool." Brown stomped out of the room and his friends followed him all besides Onyx.

"The subject seems to be in Pewter City. We shall send Copper in the helicopter to meet them there. And sir?"

"Yes, Onyx?"

"How do you know that the subject is a boy?"

Naotis looked surprised and said, "I don't know. I just kind of figured that Oak would send a boy because a girl could definitely not harm me on her own."

At this, all of the girl dex holders growled, glared, and muttered insults.

The black haired boy smirked. "We'll see, sir. We'll see." And he left with the others, leaving almost everyone else confused.

"Well, I suppose I should leave all of you miserable people alone for now." And with that said, Naotis left the room to leave the dex holders alone.

"Well, that was a real downer." Emerald commented as he slumped down in the cage.

(Hailey's POV)

Hailey walked out of the Poke mart with her bag full of potions and other items to heal her pokemon. Mathias had gone to the museum and was running towards her with Olasil in his arms and Lupin padding after him.

They set towards the gym as soon as they stood next to each other. Hailey looked around the city. It was a very earthy place, with rocks, forests, and gardens everywhere. It smelt of peony and tulips as they passed the garden nearest the gym. The gym was a large building with many boulders and crags surrounding it.

Upon entering, Hailey could see only one trainer before the gym leader. _That must be Brock_, she thought. _I have heard much about him and that he has been a great help to the dex holders. I wonder if he knows about the others disappearing._

Mathias had decided to stay at the door of the gym with Olasil and Lupin. He decided not to try the gyms yet, since he was only nine years old and Hailey was going on fourteen.

She easily defeated the camper with his Geodude and Sandshrew. She made her way up the staircase and watched Brock's reaction as she walked up towards him. His eyes widened as he saw her pokedex strapped to her belt along with her two pokeballs.

The older man stood up and eyed her up and down. "You the kid Oak sent?" he asked in a deep throated voice.

"The one and only. Any objections?" she spoke back, raising the pokeball with Bulba inside. "I've come to challenge the gym while looking for the others. You're first on my list."

"I like your style, kid. I'm only surprised that Oak sent a little girl instead of the guy I thought he would rather send in."

"Is there a problem with me being a girl?"

"Not really."

"Good. Let's battle."

(Mathias' POV)

The light from the sun shone down on the young brunette as footsteps made their way towards him. He raised his head as the blonde stopped in front of where he was leaning on a boulder outside of the Pewter Gym. Mathias found him suspicious; the way his eyes flittered around and how he kept eyeing everything.

"Can I help you?" Mathias asked, unsure of how to handle people that looked that shady. He wished Hailey was with him, but he knew better than to interrupt her when she battled. She could be scarier than a pack of Mightyena.

"Actually, yes you can, kid. Have you seen a young male around my age with a pokedex? And I think Onyx mentioned he was blonde. Have you seen anyone like that?" the blonde guy asked.

Mathias turned to look him straight in the face. He had spiky blonde hair and slanted teal eyes. He didn't like the guy at all. He had three pokeballs at his waist and he was ruffling his hand through his stupid blonde hair.

"I haven't seen a guy like that." _But I've seen a girl like that_, he thought. "Have you seen anyone like that?" He thought about the dex holders Hailey was looking for and remembered there was one guy that was blonde. He remembered the guy's name was Pearl.

"Nope. My friend just told me he's in Pewter. Not a single detail more or less. I wish I had more to go on though. Right now, I'm just searching around blindly. Anyways… why are you standing outside the gym like that? Seems kinda weird if you ask me."

"Just waiting for my older sister to finish battling this Brock guy. I wish she'd hurry the heck up, though." He decided to lie to the guy, mostly, so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

Right then they heard an explosion from inside the gym. They ran inside and saw dust surrounding the entire inside. It filled their throats as they started coughing and shielding their eyes. Mathias looked up to see Bulba using Vine Whip on the leader's Onyx. The giant pokemon fell, obviously having been beaten by the grass-type pokemon.

Hailey smirked and shot Mathias a victory sign. He sighed, but had to smile as he returned his very own sign, making a "V" with his fingers.

Brock took a simple gray octagon out of his pocket and presented it to Hailey. "This is the Boulder Badge. Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, old man." Before Brock could react Hailey smirked and ran out the door dragging Mathias after her. The blonde boy padded after them, not knowing why.

(Copper's POV)

_Who the heck is that? _The blonde boy thought as he ran beside the kid he met outside the gym and the blonde girl that must've been the kid's sister. The girl was HOT. Like, smoking hot. Though not in a sexy kind of way, but in a totally adorable kinda way. He found himself blushing quite a bit as they came to a stop.

Panting, the girl turned to him and asked, "So, who are you? Are you a friend of Mathias?"

"Who?" he asked, not knowing or recognizing the name.

"That's me." The brunette pointed at himself. "Mathias is the name and don't wear it out. I've actually been wondering who you are too. What's your name, Blondie?"

"My name is Copper. And who," he started while kneeling in front of Hailey with her hand in his. "Is this lovely lady?" He bent his lips to her hand and she blushed profoundly at his actions. The Mathias kid was fuming and giving him a death glare Copper only thought Garnet was capable of. _If looks could kill…_ he thought.

He turned his gaze back to the blonde girl in front of him. She still had a light blush on her face, and in the cutest voice he had ever heard, she said:

"My name is Hailey… It's nice to meet you, Copper." His heart melted into a pool of… heart liquid.

"Dang it, you are cute!" he exclaimed, causing her face to become red as a beet again.

"I wouldn't say that…" she trailed off, while Mathias' glare of hate turned even more murderous._ I really wouldn't want to be stuck in an ally with this guy_ _while he's like this_, Copper thought.

"But it's true!" he said, nevertheless. "I have never seen a cuter person in my life! Honest!"

"Well, it's nice of you to say that." she responded, almost whispering due to being flattered, embarrassed, and flustered.

Bulba and Mathias were both glaring at him now, though the Bulbasaur was growling the boy wasn't far from it.

"Who's this little guy?" Copper asked, referring to Bulba. "Is he yours?"

"Yep! This is Bulba, and this," she brought out her second Pokeball. "Is Pidge."

"What a beautiful Pidgey. Her feathers are especially glossy." The small bird like pokemon turned her head away modestly and cooed. "She's beautiful like her trainer! Anyways, I should introduce my team as well, shouldn't I?"

"Why not? I'd love to see them." Hailey sat with her two pokemon in her lap as Copper brought out his three pokeballs.

"This is Major, Rex, and Opal," he said while an Abra, Totadile, and a Phanphy stood in front of her. "Say hello, you three."

"They are soo cute!" she cooed while petting each of them in turn.

Copper had been too busy to notice the pokedex on her belt before but as she leaned down to stroke Opal's back, he caught the glimpse of red and snatched her hand.

"Are you a dex holder?" he asked, holding her wrist, trying to ignore her wincing in pain at how rough he was pulling on her arm. "Answer me!"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" she slapped his hand aside and stood in front of her pokemon and Mathias.

"No-no way… I thought you'd be a boy, not a girl!" he exclaimed while smacking himself in the forehead. "I was looking for hours on end for a GUY dex holder and she was right in front of me as a girl! Are you kidding me? Stupid Onyx! Giving me the wrong information."

He turned back to Hailey and smirked. "Looks like you're coming with me. I was going to just use force, but since you're a lady, and I am a gentleman, I shall just have to bring you back another way."

"What in the name of Arceus are you talking about?" the girl asked, having sent back her pokemon into their capsules. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Well, that's just too bad, young lady. But I have orders to capture the holder that opposes Naotis. Now, come with me!"

"Who's Naotis? I'm not going anywhere with you either way, but I should know who this guy is, if he wants to capture me so badly!"

"Naotis is the leader of New Team Rocket. He's captured all the dex holders and you're next. And I have to fulfill my orders, no matter how pretty of a face you have, Girly."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a voice cried out from above them. They all looked up to see a boy with green hair seated atop a Flygon. "You're not touching a single blonde hair on her head!"

The Flygon swooped down and grabbed Hailey and Mathias in his hands and flew off towards Cerulean.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?" Copper breathed out in dismay, dreading when he got back to headquarters about having failed his mission.

Author's Note: Was it good? Bad? Please review and let me know! Also if you have any opinions or ideas to spare, I'd appreciate it. Message me for any of the reasons below. Or if ya just want to chat sometime. Also, if you want, be sure to check out my profile for the contests, polls, and so and so.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just wanted to say that I'll be getting out several chapters over Christmas Eve and Christmas and that I'll be working hard to get out more! Hope you enjoy this chapie and the next few! Thanks for supporting me by reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 5**

(Hailey's POV)

"Sorry about the sudden flight," the green haired boy apologized once Hailey and Mathias were set on the Flygon's back. "But it was the only way I knew how to get you out of there."

"That's fine… um?" Hailey trailed off, not knowing the boy's name.

"I'm Wally. I already know you're Hailey and you're Mathias. It's very nice to meet you two. The professor told me all about everything, so you don't need to explain."

"Thank Arceus for that Oak, huh?" Hailey shook her head while she put out her hand for the green-haired boy to shake.

He took her hand and shook it. "I hope we get along in our searches for those troublesome heroes."

"I hope we do!" she said, while smiling. The two began to converse about the dex holders and even began to formulate plans using their knowledge and clues they had managed to gather so far. While they talked and planned, Mathias sat a little ways off from them and thought about the guy from before.

_I was right…_ he thought. _That guy was a real creep. Plus he's fond of Mama now, so that's not good… or is it?_

"So you're headed to Cerulean, right?" Wally asked while Hailey stroked the neck of the Flygon who let out a happy deep-throated rumble in response. "There might be clues there, but it's really not a busy place. Too quiet for evil doers to settle, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, but I think it's worth a shot. Plus I have to beat the gym leader there! It's on my list of to do's! Though… I think that list's getting a little too big…" she trailed off in a whisper.

Wally and Mathias couldn't hear her due to the winds blowing around them, but Bulba and Pidge could hear her through their telepathic communication (A.N. We'll get to that in a while for all those curious on how she can talk to pokemon and all that).

A gust of wind and dust blew around them as Flygon settled just outside of Cerulean City. They all got off except Wally who still sat in the crook of the dragon pokemon's neck.

"See you later, Wally! Thanks for helping us out back there! You're a real lifesaver!"

"It was nothing!" he called down. "Any time! See you later, Hailey! Good luck on your journey! I'm gonna chase a few leads in Hoenn! See ya soon!" then he and the Flygon took to the sky and were gone in the time span of thirty seconds.

"Well, guess we've got to get you to your new foster family huh, Mathias?" Hailey walked over to him and gave the younger boy a hug. "It'll be less fun on the journey without you around… though that might be better for my cover, Mr. Meet-people-who-just-happen-to-be-hunting-down-the-person-I'm-with."

"Sorry 'bout that… Anyways, I had no clue who the guy was. How was I supposed to know people were hunting you down?"

"No-one knew, so it's not your fault. Though, we know now. Meaning I'll have to go in disguise from now on. Kinda how Yellow-sempai did when she was on her journey. I wonder how she did that… I guess it'd be nice to have her around for help right about now, huh? Anyways, since they're looking for a girl now, I should dress as a boy!"

"You're. Gonna. Dress. Like. A. BOY?" Mathias exclaimed. "I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SOMEHTING SO IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Why is it impossible?" Hailey blinked; unaware of the stares they were getting from the people who were casually walking with their pokemon.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO-" Mathias stopped in the middle of his shouting to turn away with a blush on his face.

"I'm too, what?" Hailey asked trying to see his face, not sure why he had suddenly turned away from her. "I think it's a good idea, really. I mean, they'll all be looking for a girl now. Also I can hide my pokedex in my backpack so no-one would know I had it and they wouldn't know I was a dex holder!"

"But you're hair is too long…" Mathias tried again to convince her not to do what her plans said she was to do.

"I can tie it up and put it in my baseball cap. I need some boy clothes though… Hey, come with me so I can say I'm shopping for you but it'll be for me instead!"

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if a girl went alone to shop for boy clothes? Besides, I want to spend a little more time with you before we go to your new family."

Mathias turned away from her, thinking. It would be really, and I mean REALLY, awkward if she went alone and it is for her safety… we wouldn't want her to get dex holdernapped while we weren't there.

"Fine, I'll come. But you're paying for whatever cross-dressing stuff you buy."

"HEY! NO CROSSDRESSING! It's just a disguise…" she whispered the last part, her face lighting up like a tomato.

"Just don't yell! Sheesh."

Soon enough, they were at a small shop that focused on male clothing. They had told the guy in the store it would be clothes for him to grow into when he got suspicious about the size they requested. They left almost as soon as they entered and they stopped next to the house that Mathias' foster family lived in.

"Well, see you later." Hailey hugged him and messed up his hair before looking back and heading towards the gym.

"BYE! See you later, mama! I'LL MISS YOU A LOT! KEEP SAFE FROM THE CREEPY BLONDE PLAYBOY WHILE I'M NOT AROUND!" he called out as she turned the corner. He really needs to fix that yelling problem, she thought as she stifled a laugh. She slipped into the nearest restroom and changed into the male clothing.

Soon she came out wearing a baggy brown Groudon t-shirt, fairly dark blue jeans that had little tears in them, black running shoes, a green hoodie, and her hair tied carefully in the baseball cap from Green's gym's closet so that only her bangs showed.

_I'd better do some training_, Hailey thought before taking off for Route 24. She ran into a few trainers, though all their pokemon were pretty useless… A Bellsprout here an Oddish there and a Sandshrew after that.

After all the training both pokemon were at level twenty. She had done like what she had heard to do when your pokemon was ready to evolve. She took out her pokedex and held the b button. The evolution stopped immediately and she still had a Bulbasaur and a Pidgey.

Hailey was just about to return to the gym, but a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks. She looked towards Route 25, where the voice had come from, but saw no-one. She was about to turn around again before the same voice stopped her.

"Someone help me!"

Hailey ran through the trees to see a house next to a lake. She entered the home and saw a strange machine with a Rattata sitting next to it with a worried expression.

"What happened, little guy?" Hailey asked, scratching under the rat pokemon's throat. "Where's your owner?"

"I have no owner!" Hailey looked down at the pokemon that stared up at her, defiantly, with its paws on its hips. "I'm not even a pokemon!"

"Look, I know I can talk with pokemon and all, but I'm pretty sure they don't act like people and deny they are pokemon."

"Well, there's a first for everything, now isn't there?"

"Can you at least explain to me what's going on here? Did the voice yelling 'help' come from you?"

"Yes it did. And I'm Bill, by the way."

"I'm Hailey."

The Rattata looked her up and down. "Isn't that weird for a boy to have a girl name like that?"

"Isn't it weird that a Rattata is asking me for help using human language and to have the name Bill?" she replied in the same tone, though she was delighted her disguise seemed to be working so far.

"Good point." The Rattata leapt onto one of the desks and opened the laptop that sat on it. Hailey then got a good look around the room and saw it was a disaster! Papers scattered everywhere, piles of envelopes here and there, filing cabinets stacked along the wall, and the huge machines taking up half of the large room with its cables and wires all over the place.

"Have you ever heard of cleaning? Gosh, I know you're a pokemon, but this is just nuts! And if you really are a pokemon, then did you build this machine or what?"

"You think I'm a pokemon? Hahahaha! That's hilarious! I'm not a pokemon," he began at her shocked expression from his sudden outburst. "I'm a human that used that machine to switch souls or bodies or whatever with an actual pokemon. I have used this Rattata for the experiment."

"THAT'S STUPID!" Hailey exclaimed as he began to bust up again, seeing her expression. "WHY THE HECK WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BE STUCK INSIDE A RATTATA!"

"Me?" Bill asked, carefully for he did not want to upset the feminine-looking boy in front of him any further "Anyways, I need help turning back. You see, I'm much too short to reach the handle, so some human assistance might help me just a smidge."

"Okay, just show me what to do."

They spent the next few minutes pushing buttons, pulling levers, and untangling a very confused Rattata out of the cables and wires.

"Looks like pokemon don't like coming out of machines after being swapped with a person…" Hailey commented as the purple rat pokemon scurried out of the room.

"Thanks for the save, Hailey was it?" Bill held out his hand to her.

"Yeah… it was nothing." She shook the outstretched hand and asked, "Do you know anything about the dex holders?"

The brunette gasped and shook his head. "No-one's heard about them for weeks! I've been searching my rear end off but to no avail!"

"I see. Thanks anyway." She walked out of the house and back towards Cerulean just out of hearing range to be unable to hear Bill say:

"So that must be her, huh?"

(Yellow's POV)

Everyone was sleeping in the new cage arrangements Naotis had set up for them. He had moved everyone again and into new cages. The cages now had beds similar to those a Skitty or Glameow would sleep on with carpet and pillows.

Almost all of them had new cagemates: Yellow was still with Silver but Gold and Sapphire had joined them too. _Poor Silver_, thought Yellow after Gold wouldn't shut up about flirting with the two girls. _Does he put up with this all the time?_ Platina had been put with Blue, Pearl, and Diamond. Red, Emerald, and Crystal all slept in the cage next to the shelf with the pokemon. And Green and Ruby just sat in the last of the old cages. Ruby had nearly screeched at the fact that Sapphire, the ruffian, would be getting a proper and gentlemanly place to sleep instead of someone that took beauty seriously.

_More princessly than gentlemanly_, thought Yellow looking at the ruffles in the pillows. This really must have belonged to this man's daughter or some little girl.

They had discussed the events that had occurred previously and agreed it would be best to find a way to get to their pokedex or a pokegear or a poketch or whatever they could use to contact for help.

It was worse than they had originally thought. First they and their beloved pokemon would be sold on auction just because they were heroes and their pokemon were ridiculously strong. And now they had to worry about their comrade who they hadn't even met yet!

Yellow had never wished to be back at her birthplace so much before. The Viridian Forest almost seemed to call out for her as much as the way her pokemon had been for the past three weeks. That was when they had all been captured around.

They all had discussed the tales about their arrivals and they even figured out a pattern. Blue had been stolen first. Although she had gotten over her fear of bird type pokemon, it seems she still didn't like bug types. Some guy with an Ariadoes had broken into her house and stole her in the middle of the night.

Sapphire had been stolen after her. She had been caught by surprise and was tackled by a guy with a Houndoom. They caught her and took her away before she could even bring out her pokeball that held Toro.

Crystal had been taken from Professor Oak's lab while doing an experiment on faster working pokeballs and the option of other pokemon capturing devices. They had knocked her out and brought her here, unconscious.

Platina had been out on a stroll in one of her private villa gardens and had been alone for the first time in forever just to be taken by some creep in a ruff sack.

Emerald had been tinkering with his E-shooter in his workshop to make the small device shoot farther when he had been captured. They had grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him off with them and threw him into their van.

Pearl and Diamond had been working on their newest comedy routine for a gig they had a week after they were captured. They could have won if one of them wasn't wearing a clown suit and the other wearing a Piplup costume.

Ruby had, of course, been sewing new outfits for his pokemon and had been almost done with a blue sweater he had made for Nana whilst they had taken him. He went on and on at how rude and unelegant of them it had been.

Silver had been practicing with his friend Lyra when he was taken. They had just finished their battle and Silver had just put his Feraligater on his belt as he was attacked from behind. He had tried to call out to Lyra, but she had already left for home, not realizing what was happening back at their battleground.

Green had been stolen in his gym, while training a few of the pokemon there. He had sent them to his grandfather right before the men had come to take him. Whilst they were leaving he heard someone ordering to have their mask hidden.

Yellow had been speaking with Red over the phone and he sounded ecstatic that he had found a necklace that belonged to the aunt of Silver and he had been dying to show it to her so that they could all return it and meet Silver's decent family. They had captured her and left her line silent. The raven haired boy had thought it was just a bad connection and decided to go over the next day.

Red had been captured right before he was leaving for Yellow's house. And, while he put the necklace on his table, a second a group of Rocket Grunts ganged him with poison types and forced him to watch their platoon leader write a letter to their boss about their comrade and drop the necklace in the box, knowing that it had belonged to someone special to their old leader. Though the police came and they were forced to ignore the necklace and letter, only being able to bring the furious raven haired dex holder before the cops broke down the door.

They all were upset at the sudden outbursts and they were sure everyone must've been worried as heck about them. Yellow thought about her aunt and uncle and she knew they had probably been crying; they were so worried. That was the kind of people they were. She had really never met her mother and father, though she only knew she had been born in the Viridian Forest and that her full name was Amarillo De Viridian Grove, though she liked just plain Yellow better.

The reason she could communicate with pokemon and heal them was because she had received the gift of being born in the Viridian Forest, like Lance and Silver's father had been. She wondered about all of their families and realized she really knew nothing about all of them.

She knew Red lived with his single mother and that he was an only child, his father dying before he was a few years old.

She knew that Blue had lived on her own ever since being separated from her parents after being captured by the Mask of Ice.

Green had the professor and his sister, Daisy.

She only knew vaguely about Gold and Crystal's families.

Silver's dad was a real pain in the sassaphrass and everyone knew it. Silver could still barely believe Giovanni was his birth father.

She knew Sapphire was the daughter of a pokemon professor from Hoenn, Professor Birch, and that the scruffy man loved his athletic daughter to death. They also knew he must have gone ballistic after discovering she was taken doing a job he had sent her on for one of his latest projects.

Ruby was also the son of a Hoenn gym leader, Nolan, though they had moved from Goldenrod City in Johto. And they all definitely knew that the gruff man would be absolutely furious that his one and only son was taken, especially when doing something girly.

Emerald's family was a mystery to her and he never talked about them, besides pointing out that the dex holders were a better family then those butt-kissers could ever be. Only he had used the actual word instead of "butt".

She also knew that Platinum was the daughter of another pokemon professor from Sinnoh, Professor Rowan, and that they were incredibly wealthy. He must have been upset and sent the finest detectives and search parties for her, maybe even using the Berlitz private police.

Pearl and Diamond's families were also mysteries to her.

She then really got worried about what their families were doing right now. Were they looking for them? Were they doing everything they could to get their children or relatives back? Or were they just lounging around doing nothing, actually relieved that the kids weren't around anymore. She knew the last one couldn't be the case, but she didn't know the other's families that well. Some of their family members might not have felt any grief whatsoever at the prospect of losing their kin.

Yellow felt sorry for whoever had family like that. If they had family at all… She then glanced at Silver. She wondered if he had any other surprise family members besides the ex Team Rocket leader. She then pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep. She just closed her eyes as she heard Gold mutter, "Silver, get your foot out of my mouth!" and promptly begin snoring again.

The small blonde girl felt a smile pull at her lips as she rested her eyes and slept as if she wasn't trapped in a bad place and wasn't about to be sold in only a few months.

"I wish we could all just get out of here and have things be like the way they used to be… " she muttered right before unconsciousness took over.

Silver sat up and stared at the form of the sleeping girl. "Me too, Yellow. I think we all do."

Author's Note: Hope you liked! Tell me if anything isn't right or if you don't like something or if you have any recommendations of what I should have happen with certain things or whatever! Just want the people who read my stories to thoroughly enjoy them! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Can't wait to get out more and hope you guys like reading~

I don't own anything but my cream cheese.

The ages are;

Red – 18

Green – 18

Blue – 17

Yellow – 17

Gold – 16

Silver – 16

Crystal – 16

Ruby – 15

Sapphire – 14

Emerald – 14

Diamond – 15

Pearl – 15

Platinum – 15

Garnet – 17

Copper – 15

Onyx – 18

Brown – 15

Yoi – 7 ½

Matthias – 8

Hailey – 14

Naotis – 36

Arianna – 35

Pryce – 65

Eliza would be 36 if she were still alive.

**Chapter 6**

(Hailey's POV)

As a boy, Hailey entered the Cerulean gym. Looking around, she saw the place was built like a giant pool with bridges and walkways. There were only two people before the gym leader, Misty. The leader herself sat in a lifeguard chair at the end of the gym. She had bright orange hair and a fierce look on her face.

Hailey beat the first guy pretty easily, with him having a Shellder and a Horsea. Pidge took them down in one Gust move.

The camper after him was pretty weak too. She only had a Goldeen with her and Bulba took her down with a Vine Whip.

Soon enough she stood in front of Misty herself. She was already standing and had her first pokemon out; a Staryu.

Hailey brought out Pidge, knowing she would need Bulba later. The small bird pokemon swooped incredibly fast with a Quick Attack and hit the water type pokemon with full force. It wasn't down though and it shot a Rapid Spin attack back at her.

Pidge used Gust and sent the other pokemon flying (Ha, get it?). She followed the attack with a Tackle. Misty then sent out her Starmie without a word, only watching the younger girl, dressed like a boy, fighting along with her pokemon she sent out Bulba and had him use his newly learned Razor Leaf. It worked like a charm and they beat the purple water-type in one hit.

Misty smirked and sauntered over to where the blonde and her Bulbasaur and Pidgey were celebrating their victory.

"It seems like you deserve this badge." She took out a tear-shaped badge that was a light blue in color and it reacted to light reflecting from the water.

"Sweet!" she pinned the badge onto Pidge, who stood next to Bulba who was wearing the badge from Pewter.

"I know you're not really a boy."

Hailey looked up startled at the redheaded woman in front of her. How had she known? The disguise was great! Why hadn't it worked! "Huh?" she asked intelligently.

"A girl can tell her own gender from a mile away. You act way too feminine and defined to be a guy. You remind me of my friend Yellow. Though almost everyone thought she was a guy, though only the boys thought she was. The girls all noticed she wasn't immediately. Just like I noticed you now."

"Oh… is it any good? My disguise?"

"The disguise? Yes it's astounding. If I wasn't a girl I wouldn't even be able to tell. Hey, are you by any chance the new dex holder Oak sent out to save the others?"

"Yes." Hailey took off her baseball cap, letting her blonde hair wave about her. "I am the one the Professor sent. Why?"

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!" She was enveloped by a massive hug on Misty's behalf. "You are soo cute when you show you're actually a girl!"

Putting her cap back on, Hailey thought; _Better keep this on more often… _

"Anyways, do you have any clues as to where they could be?" she asked the ginger haired girl in front of her that was just recovering from a cuteness inflicted heart attack.

"Recently, no, I haven't. My best advice is to just keep going and keep your ears and eyes open. Sorry."

"That's fine. I didn't come out here expecting this to be easy. The next town up ahead is Lavender Town and there might be clues there. Then I'll go to Vermillion City. Okay, I'll see you sometime in the future, Misty."

"You better believe it kid. I have all my sources looking for the dex holders. So does Brock, I'm sure you've already met him. And I'm sure all the other gym leaders are searching for them too, whether they're in Kanto or Sinnoh. We're all worried about those guys, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be off then."

"Bye! And good luck!"

"Alrighty then! I'll do my best!" The blonde girl ran towards the exit as Misty mumbled:

"Alrighty then? Dang it, that's a cute catchphrase! Why are all the girl dexholders so stinking cute? Barely makes any competition around here for us gym leaders."

Hailey left the gym right before a man dressed in black clothing ran past her, dropping something. "Excuse me, sir! You dropped this!" The man didn't even seem to notice her. She picked up the small trinket and looked it over. It was a pokeball and it seemed to have a Rapidash inside.

She let the pokemon out and examined it. The female pokemon seemed to have been cut, for she was bleeding as Hailey sprayed the potion onto the wound. The large fire Pokemon whinnied but didn't resist as she finished cleaning the wound.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Was it that man that ran past me, or someone else?" Hailey asked, stroking the flaming Pokemon's neck. "Is it better now?"

'The man in the black's Houndoom slashed my flank and stole me from my human.'

"Who is your human?"

'He is-'

She was cut off with a cry of relief and joy that sounded off from next to Hailey.

"My beautiful Rapidash! You are safe! I cannot believe that man stole you from me! Come here, my beauty! I'll never let you go!"

The unicorn like pokemon dipped her head in thanks to Hailey before trotting over to a short man that reminded Hailey of a Meowth. She walked over to them and noticed the man also had an Alakazam and a Fearow.

"Hello. I'm assuming Rapidash belongs to you?" Hailey gave the incredibly short man the fire-type's pokeball as he began weeping in gratitude.

"Yes! Thank you so much, you handsome yet feminine looking boy!" He took the pokeball and returned Rapidash to it along with the other pokemon after a huge and long-lasting hug. "You saved my pokemon! I have no clue as to why, but over the past few years people have been stealing my pokemon this way and that!"

"Well, I am Hailey, and you are?"

"Ah, yes, the daring sir Hailey. That is quite a strange name for a boy though… Anyhow I am the president of the Pokemon fan club!" he announced with a smirk that his white mustache hid. His eyes must have shined as he saw the pokemon attached to her belt, though she couldn't tell due to his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I see you have some pokemon as well! Might I see them? Being the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, I am quite obsessed with pokemon. Plus I wish to see the wondrous pokemon the hero of my Rapidash brings with him on his journey."

"Of course," she replied and brought out Bulba and Pidge's pokeballs out. "This is Pidge," she said, gesturing to the flying-type, "and this is Bulba."

"What a handsome Bulbasaur! I think he's very close to evolving, if I say so myself. And this Pidgey is absolutely gorgeous! Look at her glistening, downy feathers! She is about to evolve as well! I can see you love pokemon as well! I must know more about you, so we must go back to the fan club room!"

"I suppose," she said, thinking he might have some useful information on the dexholders or at least some information that could help her somehow in the slightest.

"Great! Let us go, young Hailey! Did you know I knew the dexholder Red and quite a few of the others. At least before they had gotten themselves captured."

"Really? Do you have any clue as to who took them?" Hailey asked, trying not to get excited and get her hopes up.

"Not really, but I hear that it was that new Team Rocket that's not-so-secretly reforming. It could just be a rumor, but I can't be too sure."

"Hmm…" Hailey trailed off, deep in thought. If it was this new Team Rocket or whatever, and they did take the others, she would need to get information on a hideout of some sort.

They soon arrived at the club room and Hailey took a look around. It was a small place with a few rugs and a table with a few chairs. There had to be at least a billion photographs of owners with their pokemon hung from walls, on shelves, or in photo albums in each room. There was also a large living area where people could let their pokemon out and let them play or sleep or just let them wander around the room.

"I wish to check the nursery before we get to my office, if you don't mind."

"Of course, it's not a problem."

They walked into the white room filled with incubators, dens for the pokemon parents, and little blankets for the newborn pokemon. There were a few Torchics playing with a Turtwig and a few eggs lying in the cribs. There was one egg where everyone was crowded around.

"What's going on over there?" Hailey asked the president.

"That egg has been giving us trouble for the past few months. It should have hatched by now, but it hasn't! If only Gold was here; he's a great breeder."

"Oh, that's too bad. Why is it acting up? Or not doing anything at all?"

"We just don't know! We've tried and tried, but have failed each and every time!"

"Do you know what kind of pokemon is supposed to hatch?"

"No. We found the egg abandoned by Route 24. Not sure what kind, what species, or anything."

"Strange… well, could I see it?"

"You can try. No-one has ever gotten a response."

Hailey walked towards the egg, which stood silent and still as a stone. She reached out a hand and suspended it just next to the egg. She could feel the warmth radiating from inside. She, then, placed her hand completely on the egg and felt it kick out beneath her. She, then, did something that completely surprised everyone in the room.

She picked up the egg and enwrapped it in a large, consuming hug. Wrapping her arms around it she felt it pulsing along with her own heart beat. Everyone stood in shock and either were gaping at her or looking at her with impressed expressions.

Hailey began whispering calming things to the egg as light began to spark off of the egg and dance around the room, barely avoiding hitting the other people and pokemon that were in the room. She felt the pokemon inside the egg's kicks grow wilder and more desperate to get out of its shell incased prison.

After a few violent shakes from the egg and it burst into pieces all over the floor and in Hailey's hands laid the tiny form of a Vulpix. Hailey's heart swelled as she stared at the small bundle. She then noticed that the little pokemon was shivering and she rushed to the blankets, quickly wrapping a few around her new charge and ordering someone to heat up some milk or some sort of food for the young fire-type.

"How did you do that?" the president asked. "No-one's ever been able to do that! How did you do it?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, I think, you should keep her. You're the only one she ever responded to, so I don't believe she'd be happy here. At least, not as happy as she probably will be with you as her trainer."

"Really?" Hailey turned and looked the president in the eye, at least she tried to since his shades were in the way of them.

"Yes. You should raise her well, just like you've been raising your two beautiful pokemon!" he said while gesturing towards Pidge and Bulba, "And besides, she seems to really like you!"

The Vulpix had nuzzled in between the crook of Hailey's neck and her shoulder and had fallen asleep like that: curled around the blonde girl's neck.

"I suppose I could take her," she said eagerly.

"What shall you name the little lass?" the president asked her just as eagerly as she had responded. "Do you have one in mind?"

"I do have a name I like."

"Oh, do tell!"

"Inferno."

The president stared at her until she began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Is that a bad name?"

He quickly shook his head and replied, "Oh heavens no! That is an absolutely beautiful name. Though, it's a little unfitting seeing how little she is…"

"Well, she will get bigger and more powerful later on. But for now, I could give her a nickname or something that's short for Inferno."

"Ooooh. Like what?"

"Fern," Hailey said with a smile, looking down at the fox pokemon.

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" the president yelled. Surprisingly, he didn't wake the fire-type up from her nap on Hailey's shoulder. "I LOVE THAT NAME! LOVELY! JUST BEAUTIFUL!"

"Thank you, but why are you yelling, sir?"

"AM I YELLING? I'M SO SORRY!"

"You're still doing it, sir."

"I apologize."

Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter and Hailey and the president quickly joined in. After almost half of the others left to take care of some of the other nursery residents, a few remained by Hailey's side to observe the Vulpix.

Finally, Hailey and the president with Fern on Hailey's shoulder left the nursery to go to the president's office. Upon arriving there Hailey could smell that sort of office-like smell tinged with a cherry air freshener. She sat in one of the desk chairs in front of the large wooden desk that sat in one corner of the room. There were a few bookcases that were filled and covered with an assortment of things.

Some of them had books filled with information on pokemon. Some were filled with photo albums full of pictures with trainers smiling with their pokemon. Others had journals and diaries filled with information about pokemon research, observation, breeding, and more. They had vases with beautiful flowers, potted plants, small figurines, and an assortment of other baubles strewn atop the shelves.

On his desk lay a photo with the president with all three of his pokemon, a computer with a mouse and keyboard, and some pens and notepads. On the wall hung a clock, calendar, and a few posters of pokemon professors, dex holders, gym leaders, elite four members, and many other important pokemon figures.

The president sat in his spinning desk chair and looked at Hailey with a serious expression on his face. She stared back, trying to read his expression, but found it more difficult than expected.

"Do you have information on the dex holders?"

"Yes. I didn't want to say it before where unwanted ears could hear us, but no-one can hear us here. I've made sure of that."

"I thought that was it," Hailey stated while she kept glancing at the calendar. Something about it kept making Hailey look back at it, drawing more and more curiosity about the writing and symbols drawn next to the eighth of December. "What news do you have?"

"I know that their leader, a man named Naotis, has sent a few boys out for you. I also know that their intentions are focused around a legendary battle, though I am not anywhere near close to figuring out what that means."

"Continue, sir." Hailey found herself glaring at the calendar now. Not even knowing why, she found that she dreaded and hated the eighth of December, even though she had no idea as to why it was marked like that, so importantly.

"I also believe that we have found a few places that contain possible hideouts for New Team Rocket. They're places that Rocket grunts are normally found lurking around."

"Where?"

"One is in Celadon City."

"That's a week's journey away… The other location?"

"The other place we believe could be a hideout for those bad-doers would be Saffron City. We are not sure, but we've heard many rumors that all come back to these two places in Kanto. Any other hideouts that could be in other regions, we're not sure. We are only somewhat aware of what happens in our own region. There are, of course, many people in every region looking for the dex holders, but in Kanto we only are aware of these two places being accurately dangerous or suspicious. Celadon should have some friends and Saffron might have some, but I wouldn't be too sure in Saffron. It's a very dangerous place. Full of ninja kinds of stuff, you know?"

"I see. Saffron would be closer than Celadon, but aren't the walls always closed down?" Hailey eyed the calendar again then looked back at the president.

"They used to be, but since Sabrina came on our side after being beaten by the first three dex holders, she normally keeps them up so people can come in and enjoy the city. So that makes it suspicious, right?"

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked and tilted her head.

"The walls have been put back down! Guards are posted everywhere! No way in, no way out! It's completely suspicious and must be investigated for clues and for that secret hideout!"

"I agree that it's suspicious, but don't you think it'd be rushing things just to get a bunch of people in Saffron? Like sending in an army of pokefans? That wouldn't work! We have to plan this very, very carefully."

"You're right, Hailey. Wow, to think I would've met a great strategist just on the streets! Lucky me, huh?

Hailey laughed a little and said, "Don't talk about me like I'm some bum! Either way, I think it would be best if the gym leaders and pokemon professors of each region came to Kanto to hold a large top secret meeting to discuss things. I find this very necessary."

"Yes. That's a great idea. I'll send word to Professor Oak. Also, here," he said while handing Hailey a small device that looked similar to a cell phone. "This is my Pokegear. You can communicate with and message people with it from any point in this world. It's similar to your communication device that the professor gave you. I'll contact you once I get Professor Oak's response. Here's my number and I already got your number saved to my pokegear. Also, get the numbers of many important friends, allies, and anyone who could hold highly important information."

"Alright. I did have a few people I need the numbers of, but I'll get them the next time I see them."

"Who?"

"Brock, Misty, and a boy named Wally."

The president beamed at Wally's name. "Wally? You met him? You lucky girl! He was supposed to become a dex holder, but he stepped down from the offer. He's a great trainer! Did you see his Flygon?"

"We rode him to Cerulean."

"WHAT? Wally and his Flygon were here? Right here in Cerulean? I can't believe I missed that opportunity!"

"Anyhow, I'll have to get their numbers sometime in the future."

"Yes. Well, I suppose you must be on your way, yes?"

Hailey nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Thank you for the meeting, sir. Be sure to contact me once you have valuable information or any details on the meeting. Also mention that I want to come to the meeting to Oak, will you? I want to report all of my knowledge and plan ideas and we can construct a huge, brilliant plan using my ideas as a base."

"We'll see about that last part," the president laughed and continued, "but I'll be sure to tell him and mention the great job you've been doing."

"Thank you, Mr. President!" Hailey got up and bowed then she turned and walked out of the office to continue on her way to the Rock Tunnel where she would have to continue the Power Plant, then finally Lavender Town.

"Anytime, young lad!" the president called out.

(Red's POV)

Red sat in his cage and, from what he could see; he was the only one of the Dex Holders that was awake. He looked around the room. They had been moved yet again. Red was in a cage with Gold and Platina, Silver was with Blue and Emerald, Yellow was with Crystal, Diamond and Ruby, and Sapphire was with Green and Pearl.

Though, this time it wasn't only the cages or cagemates that had changed. This time they were in a new room completely. The walls of the large room were painted a light green and the ground was stone and solid concrete.

There were eight shelves where each of their belts or bags containing their pokemon had been placed. Red could see Pika and the rest of his pokemon from his spot. Red had never felt so close and yet so far to anything in his life.

He turned his red eyes to the calendar hung over one of the shelves that held the pokemon that belonged to Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby. From the days crossed out, he could see that the eighth was in only three days.

Red sighed and looked at his pokemon again. There had to be more for him to do other than sit in a cage, helpless against the enemy. He had done so much in his past just to be beaten with a surprise attack. But they still had the small hope of their new comrade coming to save them before the dreaded day of the auction came.

It reminded him of when he first met Yellow. She had journeyed around Kanto, searching just for him. Red still wondered how he had gone so long without figuring that Yellow was a girl. He had always liked Yellow, and he had thought that he had gone gay for a little while. But when he found out that Yellow was a girl, all of his thoughts of him having to explain a very awkward subject to his mother flew out the window and was replaced by a full on emotion that he couldn't name, for he had never felt it before.

All he knew was that the feeling only happened when he did anything Yellow related. When he talked to Yellow, when he thought about her, when he looked at her; everything like that made him feel like there were a billion Butterfree in his stomach.

He had asked Green about it, but the orange haired boy had just told him it was a question only his heart could answer._ What the heck is that supposed to mean, Green?_ Red thought.

Suddenly one of the other Dex Holders shifted and moved about in their cage. It was Sapphire who was in a cage planted directly next to the one Red was in. Red turned to look at her just to see that she was trying to bend the bars of the cage.

The boy watched her until she heaved a huge sigh and plopped back into a sitting position in the cage. He could hear her cursing away; most likely at herself, or the bars, Naotis, or anything that had to do with New Team Rocket at this point.

Her cursing had gotten so bad that Red's eyes widened at each word she uttered. _What kind of person knows those kinds of words and says them out loud_, Red thought.

She had gotten so carried away with her foul-mouthing, that she didn't notice her volume increasing to a very loud point. It had gotten to a point where Red had to rush to the end of his cage and grab her wrist to try in vain to silence her.

Sapphire had started to quiet down, though she had tears in her eyes as she cursed a few small words. In all her racket and fussing, she had woken up almost all of the others excluding Diamond, Blue, Emerald, and Gold.

To them, it must have looked like I was hurting her since I was holding her wrist and she was crying. Well, the crying had died down to the occasional sniffle, but it still looked bad for me nonetheless.

"What kind of creep makes a girl cry? Especially in a situation like this." Crystal turned her face away from him and hmphed.

"No, its fine," Sapphire surprised everyone and looked up at me. "Thanks, Red. I'm fine now." The raven haired boy let go of her wrist and sat back down in his cage. "Sorry I woke you all up. I can be a real loudmouth sometimes, can't I?"

"Oh, that was it. Alright, let's get to bed guys and gals. We have a long day ahead of us and we have to start planning, so we had better get some shuteye, right?" Green called out and everyone went back to sleep. Red and Yellow were the last to get back to sleep.

"What were you doing up?" the small blonde asked Red. "And what was Sapphire doing to make her curse up a storm like that? I was awake for the last five, and they were NOT pretty or very nice. I think she could defeat a Loudred with a voice and vocabulary like that."

Red laughed and looked over at his fellow dex holder. "I was up thinking about a way out of here and I guess Sapphire was too. She tried to break the bars on her cage. I swear she can be more hardheaded than a Snorlax."

"Wow. You two are so weird!" the blonde began to burst into fits of laughter. He noticed that her shoulders shook with each giggle and that her long ponytail swished behind her beautiful head, making her look like an adorable angel.

Just as he felt that he was about to explode from blushing so much and was about to pass out, she stopped laughing and looked over at him.

"When do you think we're going to get out of here, Red?" she asked him in a tiny voice. "I don't want to be here any longer. I really don't!"

"None of us do, but I'm sure our new companion won't leave us here to be sold or whatever that creep plans to do with us. All we can do now is relish the fact that we're lucky enough to be captured with company and that we're not frozen in an ice shell."

"You're right, Red. I'm just worried about the new Dex Holder. Do you think they'll be okay? Didn't they send that creepy perverted guy out to get rid of them?"

"If anything happened, they have us to answer to, right? Anyways, who do you think this kid Oak sent for us is like? I wonder what they look like, what they sound like, what pokemon they have."

"I don't know. I personally think this person is really brave, to be travelling Kanto on their own to save each and every dex holder in history! It's actually kinda exciting once you think about it. Though I feel sorry for the new Dex Holder; making them go around the entire region or regions just to look for us when we should have been paying more attention. I mean, if we had been more alert, then we wouldn't have all been captured and the new guy wouldn't have had to come and save us. Right?"

"That is true in some cases, but it probably would've happened anyways. And did you stop to consider that our new pal might like doing this kind of stuff? If they're a real Dex Holder, they should love going on life-risking journeys, making friends with pokemon, and kicking bad guy ass! I sure know I did! I loved every second of my journey! Didn't you?"

"Not all of it was bad. But some parts of my journey were pretty awful, like seeing an ice sculpture of you; that scared the crud out of me, by the way! Oh and then there was the whole fighting Lance thing! That was HORRIBLE! I never want to do that again!"

"But if you could, would you've changed anything?"

Red smiled as she shook her head and said, "I wouldn't have changed a thing." Then she wished him goodnight and turned to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Yellow. Sweat dreams."

Did you like it? Was it good? Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter! But before I go, here're some previews of the next chapter~

"IT'S CHRISTMAS? I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"…we ARE on an unauthorized mission, so we have to be careful about this."

"Anyways, let's battle! Two-on-two. What do you think?"

"Yes, because you looked soo cool getting your butt kicked by a girl."


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in months, but I've been kinda busy so I hope you like it. Read and review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

(Hailey's POV)

"STUPID SNOW!" Hailey screamed at the sky as she walked alongside Bulba, Pidge, and Fern. Bulba had leveled up and was now level 24; Pidge had leveled up to level 23; and Fern was now at level 12.

A heavy layer of snow came down as they walked along the path of Route 10. They had been travelling for two days straight and had hoped to get to Lavender by sun down, but now that snow came down in thick layers, there was no way that was going to happen.

Bulba and Pidge couldn't take the cold weather, so Hailey had put them back in their pokeballs. Only the fire-type, Fern, could stand the cold with her constantly warm pelt.

Hailey wasn't affected by the cold at all, just the amount of snow keeping her from Lavender. Having had grown up in an ice-type gym, Hailey had grown immune to cold weather, though she had easily come to despise hot weather. So, with the fox pokemon on her shoulder, Hailey trudged through the snow as fast as she could just so she could get to Lavender town.

She ended up having to leap through the snow instead of walk since it was so deep. The wind carried in the snow furiously and the amount of it blinded the blonde girl caught up in it. Hailey decided to put Fern in her pokeball anyways, seeing that she might not be able to defend herself if anything happened to Hailey.

All Hailey could see was a blazing wall of falling snow. After what seemed like an hour of walking and leaping and trudging through snow, when in reality was only fifteen minutes, she tripped on what must have been a rock that was buried under the snow and she fell, face first into the snow.

She was too exhausted to get up, and just lay there, in the freezing and rapidly falling snow. She was on the border of falling asleep, but she knew that if she did fall asleep in a blizzard like that, then bad things would happen to her.

Trying to ignore the blistering pain in her leg from tripping over the rock, she began to crawl in the direction of Lavender. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she held them back with all the force and will in her body as she urged herself forward.

She could hear the worried cries of her pokemon, and she sent them her feelings of calmness. They quieted down, but Hailey could tell they were obviously still worried.

"It's going to be okay, you guys. I'm fine. I'm not stopping until we get to Lavender. I won't lose so easily against a stupid snow storm! I shall beat this!"

She then continued to crawl, ignoring her pains, and listened to her pokemon. After a while they went silent, having had fallen asleep. And now Hailey had nothing to keep herself from doing the same. For hours she lay there, sleeping; only forty feet away from Lavender Town.

Only when it was late into the next day, when the storm had stopped and the sun shone in the sky, did someone come across the unconscious girl. A man was walking through the snow, only wearing a shirt, his pants, and some sandals.

The man, himself, had become entirely immune to snow or anything even considered cold or cool. He was a small, elderly man with white hair and a short stature, though, anyone around him could tell immediately that he was someone that you didn't want to fight with. He had a battler's aura and didn't bother to hide it. Many were scared of him, and many had the right to be so.

The small man walked along the path that he normally walked, the rut made by his feet each day had made all the snow in that area sink, so that he could see clearly where his path was. He had walked for ten minutes before coming across Hailey. He quickly brought out three of his pokemon. He brought out a Delibird, a Piloswine, and an Abomasnow.

"You three, please help me get him back to the cabin! We must make haste, or he may not make it! Please do hurry!"

The man and his three pokemon made their way back to the man's home that he normally visited when he came to Kanto. He liked Lavender in the winter because when it got cold, it was perfect for training his pokemon who needed very cold climates to practice their moves and crafts they helped their master with.

Upon arriving at the cabin, the rest of the older man's pokemon came out to greet the other pokemon and him. His Houndour came bounding out of the house and up to the girl to see what, or who, his master had brought home.

"Good, Houndour. Your fire-type warmth will definitely warm him up. But wait until we get inside." The dog pokemon backed away from the girl for a few steps, but kept eyeing her. He kept on looking at her in a nostalgistic way that the man finally had to say something about it.

"Houndour, what are you doing? Looking at him like that won't get him to feel better. Now, everyone, please help me get her inside and onto the sofa or the bed in the guestroom!"

Delibird and Abomasnow lifted Hailey up and placed her on the bed. The inside of the room was a clear white color, the wood having been sanded and bleached white a long, long time ago.

There was a bathroom, a television set, a dresser, and a vanity area and a crib that had belonged to a good friend of his before she had passed away. He kept them in the room because it had been the room that she and her child used to stay in. He remembered the long months with the child after her mother had died. She would just shut off and would only speak with the pokemon. The man knew that the child would be much happier elsewhere, and asked another friend of his to take the girl to an orphanage in Pallet Town.

He even remembered the day that the woman came back with her newborn child. She had gone to Kanto and went to one of the forests, where she and her twin brother had been born. She had wanted her daughter to be born in the same place that she was.

The man sent his pokemon to get some hot chocolate and soup for the girl who was beginning to stir in the bed. The man sat in one of the chairs he had built himself out of rosewood. He turned to Hailey and watched her until she slowly began to wake up.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Then she took a look around, as if she was in a confused and dream-like state.

Out of nowhere she began panicking and looking around at her waist. She pulled out three pokeballs and let out the pokemon they contained. They rushed out and crashed into their trainer. Hailey was overwhelmed by the amount of concern on her pokemons' faces. She pet each one in turn and, eventually, she got them to calm down. The man stared at her and then got up out of the chair.

"Oh! I am so sorry! You must have helped me earlier, right? I am so thankful!" She got up and bowed a slight bow to the elderly man.

"Yes I did. Good thing I did too, since you were just about dead when I saw you lying there face-down in the snow! I've met some strange boys in my time, but none as strange and stupid to go around lying down face first on the ground during a blizzard!" he shook his head and continued, "Anyways, my name is-"

Just then, the Houndour came bounding back in with a tray on his back that had the soup on it. Then the Delibird came in carefully carrying the tray with hot chocolate and tea. When they saw the other pokemon in the room, they went to mingle and introduce themselves, their job being completed.

"Here you go, young man." The elderly man handed Hailey the bowl of soup and one of the cups of cocoa.

"Thank you very much. I really am grateful for all of your help, sir."

"No trouble at all. Anyways I had been saying something wasn't I?"

"I believe you were-"

The Houndour randomly jumped up on the bed and started to growl at Hailey, holding something in his jaw. Hailey recognized it immediately and made a grab for it, but the pokemon turned and handed it over to the man. His eyes widened and he turned to Hailey. It was the golden chain necklace with the crystalline snowflake that she had received from Professor Oak.

"Why do you have this, young man? This isn't something someone like you should hold. Where did you get it?"

"That belonged to my mother, sir. What do you mean I can't have something like that? I believe I have more of a right to than anyone else!"

"Your mother? Impossible! Elisa never had a son!" the man shouted at her.

"How do you know my mother's name? Who the heck are you?" Hailey grabbed the necklace out from his hands and put it around her own throat. "This is mine, and no-one is going to take this memento from me!"

"Elisa was one of my best friends. She had a daughter that I looked after for a couple of years, but never a son," he said, helpless. He had never been so confused in all of his life no matter how old he was.

"You looked after me? Really?" The man turned to look at her, his eyes like saucers; they had gotten so wide at the comment.

"You? I looked after a little girl, not a little boy!"

"I am a girl."

"Yes, and I'm a Marowak. Get over yourself and give the necklace back to me!" The man lunged at her and she leapt out of the way.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" She closed her eyes as she took off the baseball cap and let her blonde hair cascade down around her. She opened her eyes and looked at the man.

"HAILEY! IS THAT YOU? I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"How do you know my name?"

"It IS you! Oh, you little squirt! C'mere!" The man dragged Hailey over to him and gave her a bear hug that she never would have thought he, such a tiny man, could commit.

"I'm Pryce, remember me?"

Now it was Hailey's turn to hug the life out of the poor elderly man. She wrapped her arms around him and spun around in a circle.

"I can't believe it! The pokemon look as great as ever! Hey, Singe, have you been a good boy since I was gone?" Hailey turned to the Houndour and scratched him behind his ears. The pokemon barked in response and wagged his tail.

"I do have a question though…" Pryce trailed off and looked her up and down.

"What is it?" she asked while getting very self conscious.

"Why are you dressed up as a young man?"

"Oh, that. I had to for safety reasons."

"Such as?" Pryce asked while he still eyed her disguise skeptically.

"These people are chasing after me. They thought I was a boy, but one of them found out I'm a girl and is bound to have spread the word around their base or network or whatever. So, I've dressed as a boy to through them off the trail again! Pretty clever, huh?"

"My, that is very clever of you, young lady! You really have grown up! Well, it looks like you've been faring well. How has your journey been, besides, you know, falling down face first into the snow?"

"It's been great! I've met lots of people and pokemon. Some were really cool but others were really creepy and then…" Hailey begun to tell Pryce of everything that had happened to her on her journey so far. All the pokemon gathered around her as she sat on the floor which was piled up with blankets at pokemon and human request.

"Then I tripped and all I remembered since then was waking up. That's what I've been doing as of late. What about you, Pryce? How's the gym? I loved the animated ice sculptures! Do you and the pokemon still do those anymore?"

"Yes, we do. The gym has been doing well, though, with the dex holders missing, not many people want to collect gym badges and become pokemon champions! None of the gyms have been busy lately."

"I see. Well, that's convenient because I want Professor Oak to hold a meeting that'll be made of gym leaders, professors, champions, and those who wish to help find the others. Do you think you could come to the meeting?"

"I'll think about it Snowflake," he said while using her favorite pet name from when she was a baby. He had about eighty pet names, but she liked that one the best. "In the meantime," he continued as he walked toward the door, "I have an errand I need to run, so you stay in here and rest and I'll be right back, okay, Snowflake?"

"Alright, I understand. I'm not a little kid anymore. Go on, be careful!" Hailey slipped back into the bed with Bulba, Pidge, and Fern just to be followed by more than half of the other pokemon. They had all knew her from when she was a little girl. They had all taken care of her, and she had created names for each of them. She loved all pokemon, but these pokemon were her family away from home. She reached out and brought all of them closer to her in a huge group hug. After a large session of truth or dare and would you rather (that had many complications due to the girl having to explain the rules nine times before everyone finally got it) they all decided to snuggle up against each other and go to sleep.

(Copper's POV)

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?" He nearly screamed across the room at his black haired friend. "WHY CAN'T BROWN OR GARNET DO IT? YOU COULD EVEN DO IT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME, ONYX?"

"You know Brown just plain can't, emotionally and physically, and Garnet would just blow up everything. Plus, I don't feel like it and I have to research the data you all provide for me when you fight with the new dex holder. So, you said she's a girl, yes?"

"Just as I said, she's definitely female. No doubt about it. But, what are we going to do about it? We can't use brute force on a lady, especially one as adorable and lovely as her! We could use brute force on her in bed, but I highly doubt we'll get that chance."

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" Onyx said sweatdropping with disturbance. Then, his face brightened and you could practically see a light bulb over his head. "Though that somehow, oddly enough, gave me an idea. If we can't bring her here, let her come here herself."

"Why would she do that?" Copper asked, tilting his head and looking at Onyx like he had an extra head appear on his body.

"We'll lure her here with bait!" the black haired boy whispered as he exclaimed his idea to his blonde friend.

"That's a great idea, Onyx! But, what would we use? For bait, that is." He looked around the room they were in which was filled with riches and many beautiful baubles.

"No, nothing like this garbage!" Onyx shouted, suddenly. "You really think she would be drawn into enemy territory by little golden trinkets?" Copper just shrugged and looked helplessly at the tall boy in front of him. "OF COURSE SHE WOULD'NT, SHE'S PROBABLY NOT AN IDIOT UNLIKE YOU!"

Copper cringed away from him and looked around for an exit. "Alright, alright, I get it! She's smart and pretty and cute and-" Copper started to go on and on while staring into space.

"Enough, Copper! The bait we'll use is not a what; it's going to be a who."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dex Holders, you dolt!" Onyx whacked the blonde boy upside the head. Just then a figure wearing a large cloak and a makeshift mask entered the room.

"Are you two fighting again? That's the eighth time this week! Anyhow, what is the current condition of the prisoners?"

"What?" Copper asked.

"He means how the prisoners are doing! Sheesh, you're stupider than I thought! They're doing just fine, Mask of Ice, though you lost your actual mask of ice."

"You cheeky little brat!" the large man growled. "Learn your place! Either way, what is the location of the target?"

"I think its Lavender, sir. She's definitely in Lavender town." Onyx answered as he stared at his pokegear.

"Alright. I hear you have a plan coming along, am I right?" The large man stepped further into the room and began to admire the trinkets and baubles that surrounded the room.

"You are correct as usual, sir. I have an idea for a plan that just might work to capture the new Dex Holder. I think we should use the other Dex Holders as bait to get her to come here instead of us getting so much grief in trying to get her here ourselves."

"That is a grand scheme, Onyx. Report to Naotis and tell him this at once. Copper, you shall head after the girl and I want you to battle her. You are to get information on her pokemon and their fighting abilities. Am I clear, you two?"

"Crystal, sir!" they both barked and left the room, heading in different directions. "Good luck, Copper! I got the easy end of the stick!"

"Well, I'm off to see the cutest thing in the world while you're off to see the creepiest thing in the world. I think I got the good part of the plan in this case!"

"Wait!" Onyx called out and he met Copper half way as they neared each other. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it, buddy?" Copper asked, though he knew that Onyx hated that nickname that he had given him in the second grade.

"This girl," he started, noticing the strange look that he got from his blonde friend as he asked his question, "is she really as cute and attractive as you say she is? What does she look like in the first place? I highly doubt she's worth a second glance, but I'm curious nonetheless."

"HOW RUDE! SHE IS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE AND YOU TAKE BACK THAT SECOND GLANCE THING OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wow… I take it back. Sorry, man." Onyx looked at the blonde helplessly as he began to calm down after shouting at his friend. "So, what does she look like? I really am curious."

"She has long blonde hair, but when I saw her, she had them tied up in cute little pigtails with light blue ribbons."

"Ribbons? Pigtails? Sounds like one of those anime girls that Garnet always tells me about. Well, what else?"

"Her eyes are amazing! They are like a stormy ocean but a calm beautiful lake or spring at the same time! I would love to explain them, but you would have to see them yourself to think of anything that they're like. Though, nothing compares to them. They're blue, gray, and green at the same time and they're so easy to get lost in. You can't tell what she's thinking or feeling no matter how deep or long you stare into her eyes."

"That sounds amazing… I have a great idea!"

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately, don'tcha buddy?"

"Yup. Anyways, take a camera with you and take a picture of her when you see her! That way, we all know what she looks like and you can have your own little copy of her picture to look at whenever you want."

"Have I ever told you I love you, man?"

"No, and please refrain from doing so. Alright, what is she like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Personality wise, what is she like? You know; what's her character?"

"Oh, that. Well, she's bold, I guess. She's really shy and she gets embarrassed and flustered so easily, it's so cute!"

"Yes, yes, go on."

"But she can get pretty defensive and she can definitely fend for herself. I guess she's more like one of those tsunderes that Garnet told us about from that anime… Oh well, he said they're really cute! Though, if he said that, that means she's his type! DAMMIT! I HAVE A RIVAL TO DEAL WITH NOW!"

Onyx sweatdropped and waved goodbye to the other boy before setting off in the direction of his boss's office.

They headed their separate ways, one thinking of the strange girl and the other thinking more about her than the first.

When Onyx finally got to Naotis' office, he found the boss of New Team Rocket sound asleep at his desk with his feet propped up on its wooden surface.

"Mr. Naotis? It's me, Onyx. I'm here to report, sir." Onyx walked over to the man's desk and shook his shoulder. "Sir? Sir!"

"!" the man screamed as he jolted up, awake. When he noticed that Onyx was there stepping away from him with a smirking smile on his face he straightened up and asked, "What do you want, Onyx?"

"I am here to report, Sir. Or shall I call you Mr. Chicken? Mr. Mayonnaise?"

"Shut the small talk and get to your report. I don't have all day, you know," he growled as he narrowed his eyes threateningly at him.

"Apparently. Anyways, I have devised a plan to get the girl to come to us instead of having to go and get her ourselves."

Naotis looked at him with newfound interest. "Go on, boy."

"If we used the Dex Holders as bait, she would come running to us without a second thought. If we gave her a false chance at getting them free, we would have her in the palm of our hands, sir."

"That is quite the scheme you've got there. I like it! But we'll do that after Christmas!"

"Christmas, sir? Won't the Dex Holders have been auctioned off by then?"

"My boy, don't you know what day it is? Only three days till Christmas! I called off the auction until the first of June next year! Good thing I did too!"

Onyx stood with his mouth gaping open and his jaw laying somewhere on the floor as he stared at Naotis with such surprise and amazement you could hardly tell he was one of the smartest people in the building.

"Well then? Go on; tell about Copper's new mission. You know he failed the last one. What has Mr. Mask sent him to do today?"

"He's to battle the girl."

"Interesting… When he gets back, tell him he's to report to me on how it went. I really do want to know more about her skill as a trainer. She seems to be good at making quick getaways, but is she able in battle?"

"We shall soon see, sir." Onyx left the room, leaving a smirking Naotis sitting in his chair, smirking at the thought of finally getting his hands on his new threat.

(Gold's POV)

"Until next year?" Blue asked uncertainly.

"Yes. That's what I heard yesterday while walking outside his office door. He's called off the auction until June next year. Its two days before Christmas," the girl reported. The girl herself was only about seven years old. She had long lavender colored hair that she braided in two areas with white ribbons and left the rest down. She had bright blue eyes and she was one of the best spies that had been reporting to the Dex Holders for a week since her arrival.

When she had stumbled upon them, she had been so shocked she almost fainted. She had introduced herself as Yoi from a place called Lovely Waters in Pallet Town. They had been relying on her for information like their lives depended on it; and they might just as well have been.

"Any new information on the Lone Holder, Yoi?" Red asked, referring to their newest comrade. They had all decided on the Lone Holder since that's exactly what she or he was. Working alone on the job without any help from anyone except her pokemon and the people secretly looking for them.

Yellow had received help from Green and Blue, but the Lone Holder didn't have any other Dex Holders to help them out in the slightest. Though, they seemed to be doing fine on their own by the reports the original Dex Holders got on a regular basis now that they had someone to help with information. Some of them liked to call her Loner or The Lonely Holder or Wolf and sometimes even the Lone Tiger.

Yoi most likely would have helped them escape and free their pokemon, but everyone was against that for many reasons. One, she was only eight or so years old and she even admitted to being a weakling, two, she didn't want to give up her position to give information that was more than necessary to have, and three, she didn't want to get the Lone Holder in trouble. They would be looking for them on some huge journey and just to have the holders freed without her doing anything about it would 'kill their pride by levels', as Gold put it.

"Yeah, I have some. Apparently, they have some new plan to get them captured. They don't want to perform straight out murder any more, apparently. I don't really know the plan, but it sounds like it's supposed to be a good one. I know that they're really smart or good at escaping, since it appears that that Copper guy failed his last mission. Right now he's on his way to Lavender to fight the Lone Holder. Apparently she's staying there with a family friend. I don't have any more information besides that Onyx is up to no good. Do you have any questions?"

"I do," Green asked from where he sat, or rather lounged.

"Shoot," Yoi said while glancing toward the door, watching her Meowth that stood on a stool next to the door acting as a lookout.

"What is the location of the other two? I keep hearing of Onyx, which is that guy with black hair, right, and Copper, the blonde. But, I never hear of those other two that are supposed to help kill Loner."

"Oh, you mean Garnet and Brown, right? Those two barely help with anything. Onyx doesn't ask them to do anything because he knows that and Copper hates that fact. Garnet is the redhead with an anger management problem and Brown is the brunette with the priority issues. Garnet wants to kill everything and anything, while Brown wouldn't hurt a Caterpie to save his life. He just is around here 'cause his dad makes him come everyday."

"So they really can't do much, even if they were asked?"

"Pretty much. Brown is actually okay, though. I got him on our side and he's been helping me look for ways to get Wolf into where we are."

"That's great, but I have a question too," Blue requested. Everyone turned to her. "Where are we, exactly? Are we in Kanto, Johto, what?"

"Kanto and we're in Saffron."

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS SAFFRON?" Green, Blue, and Reed screamed at the ceiling. "There's NEVER a way inside this place!" Blue explained to the rest of the holders.

"But this time," Yoi caught their full attention, "there isn't a way out, either."

"How?" asked Silver.

"They have grunts and executives prowling all over the place. Saffron is theirs now, but no-one knows or cares. Their explanation is construction, or their excuse I should say. You can't get out unless you work for them. Also, they've evacuated the city, so it's like some sort of ghost town, it's completely deserted."

"How could they do something that big without anyone getting suspicious about it?" Ruby pointed out, looking skeptical.

"I'm not really sure, but it does seem really impossible, doesn't it?" Yoi sighed just as the Meowth began to mewl at his trainer. "Uh oh, Felinl senses danger. We have to go, like, right now. I'll be back with more information as soon as I get anything worth mentioning. Stay strong!" With that said, she ran out of the room, the Meowth bounding after her.

"So, there're only a few days until Christmas, huh? Then we might as well start practice on welcoming another cagemate." Crystal muttered while hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't get so down about things. Again, they'll probably kick all of their asses and escape from their clutches!" Sapphire shouted with excitement. "I'm sure of it!" The rest of them all pumped their fists in the air and let out cries of agreement.

"Yeah, they'd better hurry the Hell up, though!" Gold joked and everyone laughed, brightening up the mood of the place yet again.

Author's Note: K so now we're getting somewhere-ish. Here are some preview s of the next chapter 'cause I have not a lot to say.

"I need you to be on the alert while we get to Lavender. We should be able to get in and out, but we ARE on an unauthorized mission, so we have to be careful about this."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"DAMN IT ALL!"


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I've been getting some awesome readers reviewing, adding to favorites or author/story alerts and I want to personally thank AceTrainer777 for the awesome, and first, review of this story, Water Titan for adding my story to their favorites, Okami1001 for adding this story to their Story Alert, and Kawaii Chan1290 for the great supportive review and for adding this story to their Story Alert. All my readers and reviewers are seriously awesome and totally rock and I love hearing your responses to my stuff so thank you all for reading and reviewing~!

Lillystream: Writing this story has been awesome!

Yellow: Yes, I'm sure it has. I do have a question, though.

Lillystream: What is it, Yellow?

Yellow: Why are we in cages all the time?

Lillystream: I thought you said you were over it! You know it adds to the dramatic effect or the mood of the whole thing!

Pidge: Lillystream doesn't own anything but Hailey, all the OC's and all of their pokemon; including me! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

**Chapter 8**

(Hailey's POV)

"Good morning, Pidge, Bulba, Fern." Hailey got up out of her bed in her room in Pryce's villa. She pulled off the pink bedspread and slipped out of the bed. Her feet made a soft thump against the carpeted floor. "Did you guys sleep well? Way better than taking a dirt nap face first in snow, huh?"

She was wearing pink and blue pajamas that Pryce had gotten for her when he had gone to town to go shopping. She also wore fuzzy, pink slippers and wore her long blonde hair down instead of in its regular pigtails.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Hailey." Pryce came into the room with a tray of steaming, golden pancakes that had syrup oozing down the sides with butter, whipped cream, and strawberry slices piled on top of the stack. There was also hot chocolate in a small pink mug with a paw print design on the side of it.

"Wow, thank you so much, Pryce!"

"Well, it is Christmas! You shouldn't be so surprised, Snowflake!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS? I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"Well, wake up and we can have breakfast together. I have food for the pokemon already in the kitchen. Let's go."

"Alrighty then!" Hailey ran towards the door with her three pokemon at her heels. She soon reached the den only to be met with a beautiful Christmas tree and many presents of billions of colors with ribbons lying underneath it.

"WOW! This is awesome!" she exclaimed while running towards the wrapped boxes and packages under the tree.

"Isn't it?" Pryce entered the room with all of his pokemon following him. Singe, the Houndour sat next to Hailey and Fern and licked Hailey's hand.

"Good morning, Singe." Hailey welcomed while petting the dog pokemon's head.

"So, it's present time!" Pryce called out while holding up one of the wrapped packages that he got from under the well decorated tree.

(Brown's POV)

"I can't believe Yoi's making me do this," Brown grumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of New Team Rocket's HQ. "I understand keeping Wolf out of trouble, but really? Going there by myself to keep Copper from doing anything hasty? That's just stupid!"

He pulled out a pokeball containing an Eevee. "Fang," he called as the brown pokemon materialized next to him. "I need you to be on the alert while we get to Lavender. We should be able to get in and out, but we ARE on an unauthorized mission, so we have to be careful about this."

The fox pokemon nodded and padded next to his trainer in silence. They got outside of the building with very little problems. They only had to deal with a lazing guard and an overly busy attendant.

Once they were at the very exit of the city that headed to Lavender, Brown only had to punch in his ID number and they were outside the walls within a half-an-hour. "Dang it," Brown muttered. "I really wished I had gotten a pokemon I can ride. I know I'll be able to ride Bell once she's evolved, and probably Rouge too, when he evolves, but I wish they were ready right now, huh, Fang?"

The Eevee scoffed, or something like that, and tossed his head to the side. They traveled the rest of the way mostly in silence and, when they did communicate, it was only comments and Fang's growling, barking, etc. And, finally, after three hours of walking, the two had made it to Lavender with no distractions or obstacles.

"Where do you think she's staying?" Fang tilted his head to the side as if to say, "She?" Brown sighed and said, "Copper told me that the 'target', as he put it, is a girl. Either that or Copper is lying, but I, strangely, don't think he is this time."

Fang's look just seemed to say, "Suit yourself, but when it comes back to bite you, don't come crying your brown little head off to me."

"Oh, come on, grouchy! Let's just get there already; I'm tired of all the snow and I'm sure you are just as much as I am."

Brown spotted the head of spiky, blonde hair from a half a mile away. The other boy was leaning around the corners of the buildings and looking around as if he was a spy from some James Bond movie. He began peering in almost every house, so often that Brown began to find it disturbingly creepy and terrifying.

"You think he's looking for Loner?" Brown whispered to Fang as they made their way towards their blonde friend. The small pokemon gave him a "Duh, what the Hell did you think the fag was doing? Shopping for underwear?" kind of look and Brown shut up but not without muttering, "Grumpy furball."

Soon, however, they turned their heads at the sound of Copper tripping and falling over something. Brown rushed over and helped the other boy get up. After brushing snow off his pants and rubbing the back of his head, where, most likely, there was a bump the size of a Snorlax, he recognized Brown.

"Hey, buddy! What'cha doin' here? Were you ordered to come here too? Are you finally coming to your senses and joining us officially?"

"Hello, Copper. I am not joining the stupid organization my father has created. I guess you could say I was ordered to come here, and I'm here to keep you in check whilst you battle the Holder."

"'Kay," was all he said while he turned back to the task at hand. "I'm just looking for her now. I wonder which of these stupid houses she's in! I've looked in almost all of them even had Major look around by teleporting in and out, but I can't find her!"

"Is that her over there?" Brown asked while squinting at two shapes that exited one of the cabins about twenty feet away.

"I think it is! Let's catch up to her! Hurry up, Brown!" Copper had already taken off in the direction of the girl and the older man that stood next to her. They were followed by a Houndour and a Bulbasaur.

"CRAP!" he heard the voice of the girl as he saw the reaction on her face while he and Copper made their way towards her. Copper went sprinting through the snow and Brown went walking with his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the girl exclaimed while she stepped in front of the elderly man she had as a companion.

"I have come to battle you, darlin'~"

The blonde girl's face contorted into one of disgust, though her cheeks were a pale pink in color from his statement. "Ew," she muttered as she looked away from him.

"What?" Copper exclaimed as his shoulders seemed to deflate with defeat. "I guess she's acting Tsun today."

"Huh?" she looked at him, her expression one of surprise and shock. "I'm what? Do NOT tell me you're using anime terms about me!"

"Anyways, let's battle!" Copper shouted as he let Major and Rex out of their pokeballs. "Two-on-two. What do you think?"

The girl sighed and let out a Pidgey along with her Bulbasaur that was already out of its pokeball. "Fine, let me kick your butt and get back to enjoying my Christmas. Then I'll free the Dex Holders from your stupid clutches! What do you think about that? Idiot?"

_This girl has a real mouth on her_, thought Brown. _She can really smack talk somebody._

"Alright! Let's see what you've got, girly! Major use Confusion on Bulba, Rex use Scratch on Pidge!" With that, his pokemon came flying at the girl's pokemon. The attacks would have hit if Hailey hadn't called out:

"Bulba use Sleep Powder and Pidge use Quick Attack followed by a Sand-attack!" The Sleep Powder knocked Major out before he could even affect his opponent. The Pidgey flew at her opponent so fast she was only a tiny brown blur that knocked Rex off of his feet and before he got up the Pidgey scratched sand into his eyes so he was temporarily blinded.

The Totodile wiped at his eyes and Copper shouted, "Don't wipe it in! That makes it worse!"

"Great job, you guys!" the girl cried out as her pokemon returned in front of her, awaiting their mistress's next command.

"Oh, yeah?" Copper's upset voice came from his side. "Well eat some Psybeam and Water Gun!"

"Uh, Copper?" Brown called out, uncertainly, to his blonde friend.

"What?"

"You know that Major is still asleep and thus cannot use Psybeam, right?" he asked.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

The girl cracked up and her amusement grew when Rex kept missing the Pidgey by feet. Copper glared at her with all of his might but she stared back just as icily.

"Bulba, use Razor Leaf and Vine Whip on Rex and Pidge use Twister and Gust." The other pokemon were fainted within seconds.

"Fuck…" Copper muttered and Brown reminded himself to remind Copper about watching his language. "Alright, Opal! Come on out! I know you can finish this by yourself!"

"Pidge, switch out. I want Fern to fight with Bulba this time," the girl said while recalling her Pidgey. She let out a Vulpix who shook her pelt, yawned, and went to stand next to the Bulbasaur.

"Would you mind if I joined?" Brown asked as he stepped into their battle zone, holding his pokeball containing Fang.

"Please do," was all the girl said.

"Fine, but, dude, you're stealing my limelight," Copper consented while complaining.

"Yes, because you looked soo cool getting your butt kicked by a girl."

His friend glared at him and the girl laughed in appreciation of Brown's comment.

He let Fang out and sent him at the Vulpix with a Quick Attack. The Vulpix countered with her own Quick Attack and proved to be faster than Fang. She ran around in circles until the girl snapped her fingers. Then, the Vulpix spat fire out, pelting the Eevee in every which direction using an Ember move just as she was making him dizzy.

_Damn it_, Brown thought, _she's clever!_ Fang held onto consciousness for a few moments later until being k.o.'d by the Bulbasaur's Take Down. Opal, the Phanphy, lasted for a whole minute, actually knocking out the Vulpix just seconds before the Bulbasaur finished her off with a Razor Leaf.

_She's got great team work and coordination_, thought Brown as he comforted his seemingly weeping friend.

"We should have won!" Copper was muttering under his breath so that only Brown could hear him. Then the blonde turned to Brown and gave him a questioning look, seeming to have realized something. "Brown?"

"What's wrong?"

"What level is fang at?"

Brown looked at his pokescanner that Onyx had invented to tell information whenever you scanned a pokemon with it (Sort of like a pokedex for the enemy), and scanned Fang's pokeball. It read level 27. "It's reading that he's level 27. Why?"

"AND HE LOST? That Vulpix can't be over level fifteen and Fang lost in a few minutes! How crazy powerful is this woman?" Copper shouted as he sunk to his knees. "There's no way she's that strong! She hasn't even conquered three gyms yet!"

Brown's eyes widened. "Is this true?" he called to the blonde girl, who was healing her pokemon with a few potions, revives and berries.

"What?" she responded, giving him her attention.

"What level is that Vulpix at?"

"Well, by winning that last battle, she's at level thirteen."

Brown stood there, agape, watching the girl as she turned back to Copper, glaring. "Was that good enough for you, pretty-boy? Or do you want more?"

Growling, Copper stood and turned away from the girl. He looked back at her with a smirk on his face and his nonchalant expression back. "You win this time, darlin'. But, next time I'll get'cha for sure. Just let me know one thing."

"What?" the girl grumbled.

"Well, first of all," he turned to Brown and motioned for him to come forward. Brown obliged, albeit with some confusion gracing his features. "I don't believe you've met Brown here. He's your average goody-two-shoes and is your enemy's kid. Brown, meet Hailey!"

"DON'T SPEAK MY NAME LIKE YOU'RE A FRIEND OF MINE!" the girl screamed at him and added, "It doesn't matter who I'm up against. I'll defeat all of you and set the Dex Holders free! Do you hear me, Blondie?"

"Says the other blonde," Copper sighed. "Also, if you don't mind, I have something else to ask you."

"What is it? You've wasted my time enough already, so what more do you want from me? Don't most bad guys run away after they've gotten their butts slammed into the ground by the good guy or hurry to kiss their leader's butt so that they're not obliviated?"

"Hahaha, very funny," Copper rolled his eyes. Brown just watched their banter and could tell that the girl really didn't like Copper. Brown noticed also, by the tiniest of glances the girl shot him, that she was wondering whose side he was really on. He thought, _Wow. I must be really obvious, huh? Oh yeah, I'm fidgeting around like an agitated Metapod._

"Anyhow, I wanted to know why you do what you do. Why are you trying so hard and risking your life just to save a group of people you've never even met? Why? What purpose do you have? What will you gain from it? Tell me!"

"Why do I try so hard? Why do I risk so much? What will I gain by doing a selfless act?" Hailey stared at him while muttering. "First, before I answer ANY of your questions, tell me this: Why is Team Rocket doing this? What is the purpose of kidnapping the heroes of the world? You answer me this."

"Like I give a crap. Dex Holders? Heroes? Hahaha, don't make me laugh! They can rot in Hell for all I care. All we want power; unlimited power. The power to control pokemon and humans all over the world and make them cower in fear at even just the mention of our names! We'll have everything we could ever want and more! What more could a person want out of life? Family? Love? Friendship? Equality? Coexistence? Give me a break. Who cares about that? Things like that don't make any sort of difference in this kind of world."

The girl stared at him intently. Suddenly, she clenched her hands into fists and began to tremble. Brown backed away, knowing that things would get bad and would get worse if people were up close and personal. She glared at Copper and glared hard.

"What's the matter? You shakin' from fear? Aww, you poor little girl!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU BIG JERK!" Hailey bellowed at him and stood there shaking in pure rage. "ROT IN HELL? DON'T MATTER? YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Everyone flinched from the volume and intensity of the vocabulary, and utter surprise. This girl was one of the people you'd least expect to curse, and it didn't help how she stared so intently and looked so furious, making it hard not to shy away from her mighty fury.

"Why does this stuff matter to you?"asked a trembling Copper. "Why do you get so upset when I insult pokemon or people?"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" The girl was now panting for breath and then she whispered, "They're worth it, everyone and everything; they're worth risking my life to protect. I don't know them, sure, but I do know this;" she said while putting a hand over her chest, "I'll save them even if it costs me my last breath and my last second on this planet in this world. I'll do anything and everything I can in my strength and will to save the world and the Dex Holders from sick assholes like you guys."

Brown nodded as he looked at the girl. She had such conviction that Brown found it hard to even imagine her as not being a threat to Team Rocket. This was someone who could free the Dex Holders. This was someone who could change the world.

"Now, get outta my sight," Hailey said whilst turning back to the older man. "and let me enjoy my last day with my caretaker. I haven't seen him in the past nine or so years and we still have some catching up to do, if you don't mind."

They began to walk away and Copper stood there, frozen. "Did you see that, Brown? There's no way to win against her the way we are now, is there?"

"No, there isn't." Brown took a step closer to the girl's direction. "There's no way she'll lose against Team Rocket. And she'll only get stronger. Not only her pokemon. Herself as well."

(Silver's POV)

"Seriously?" Silver woke up to the sound of Blue's shocked voice. "What happened, Yoi, Brown?"

Slowly getting up, Silver's eyes adjusted to the light in the room and took in what was happening in his surroundings.

Only half of the Dex Holders were awake consisting of Red, who was sitting with a look of concentration on his face; Green, who was staring intensely at Yoi and Brown, the brunette that was apparently on their side; Blue, who looked up in amazement at the two with curiosity and questions building up inside of her, just waiting to be answered; Yellow, who was looking in-between everyone, trying to see what they all thought before coming to a conclusion; Crystal, who was watching everyone who was asleep, though still paid attention to the conversation; Platinum, who was shaking her head in what seemed to be wonder and incredulity; and Silver himself, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Copper got his butt whipped. Though," the girl with lavender colored hair trailed off looking towards the brunette standing defiantly beside her. "Brown did too. Loner, apparently, is extremely powerful and we do not want her as an enemy. Team Rocket has a lot on their plate now, thanks to a certain blonde Dex Holder."

Everyone looked towards Yellow, Pearl, and Emerald in confusion. "NOT THOSE BLONDES!" Yoi began laughing quickly followed by everyone who was awake.

"What are you guys talking about?" Silver asked, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up, Indian style. "What's going on? Who got their butt kicked by a blonde?"

"We're talkin 'bout Loner," explained Blue. "They're, like, super strong! They have a level thirteen Vulpix that was able to beat Brown here's level twenty-seven Eevee!"

"Her strategy was astounding. She has real conviction, that girl."

"GIRL?" everyone asked, more like shouted, at the brunette in surprise.

"Yeah," he replied weakly, frightened by the shocked reaction that the Holders had supplied him with. "She's a girl, didn't you know?"

"No," they all said, some upset, some casually, some plottingly.

"Well, now you know."

"Tell us about her! Won't you, Brown?" Yellow looked up at him, pleadingly. Brown blushed as he got puppy-dog eyes, though he was sure that Yellow didn't know she was doing it. He nearly cried out with fright at the death glare and murder intent radiating off of Red in waves. Gulping, Brown responded in a weak voice;

"Well, what do you want to know? Remember, I haven't even really met her yet, nonetheless talked to her, so I don't know as much about her as you think I might or want me to."

"Is she pretty?" asked Blue with a wink.

"She's attractive, I suppose…" Brown responded while thinking about it, oblivious to the true meaning behind Blue's question. The girl had seemed very assertive and tomboyish, but everything else notable about her was enough to send a Mew running for its money.

"Is she good at fighting?" piped Red from where he sat.

"Yes, like I said earlier, she kicked my ass in that battle. She kicked Copper's ass in that battle. If she went on, she would have been kicking her own ass in that battle."

Everyone let out a goodhearted laugh. "Is she nice?" Yellow asked shyly. She, normally, would have kept quiet, but she couldn't help her curiosity and she asked anyway.

"I haven't seen her when she's nice in a quiet way…" Brown answered, trailing off while he thought about the way the girl showed her loyalty when they met.

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal.

"What I mean is," Brown looked at all of them in turn before saying, "she's amazingly nice, but she said what she said with murder intent towards Copper earlier and she was yelling. But, she, without even knowing you, practically said that she would risk her life just to get one of you or even just one of your pokemon free from this place. I can't really explain her kindness and loyalty, and you'd outta've been there, but there's something about her that tells me she'd make a great friend and ally to anyone that hasn't done her any wrong."

"Sounds like we should be really glad she's on our side," said Platinum. "What pokemon does she have? Are they really elegant? Smart?"

"Well, I don't know if she has anymore, but the pokemon she used in battle were the Vulpix, a Pidgey, and a Bulbasaur."

"A BULBASAUR!" Red exclaimed. "I like her already! So, she's one of the grass starters, huh?" he chuckled. "That doesn't make much sense, though."

"What do you mean, Red?" Crystal, another grass starter owner, asked.

"From the sound of her, Loner seems more like a fire type starter owner!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Green asked in a growl.

Sweatdropping, Red said, "Well, it's just that, besides Green, all the fire type holders are wild, have short tempers, are reckless, are-"

"I think we get it, Red," a suddenly awake Gold said.

"Busted," laughed Blue.

"Pesky Woman…" Green commented while looking away, coolly.

"Who's pesky?" Silver and Blue shouted at the same time. Everyone in the room busted up or began shouting. Suddenly the door burst open, the door hinges popping off and the door flying off of the wall, revealing a seething redheaded boy.

_Garnet!_ Everyone thought at the same time. The sound of the door cracking off of the wall and slamming into the ground awoke the remaining Holders with a jolt.

"What are you doing here, Brown?" Garnet asked, still fuming. "Why's everybody laughing? You here entertaining the Dex Holders? Are you a traitor like I think you are, Brown?"

"Sheesh, talk about cranky! I'm just here with Yoi to get some info for the boss. We're just laughing about how… uh… Naotis dresses!"

"I see," Garnet growled. "Well," he said while pushing Brown and Yoi aside rather roughly, "I'm here to analyze the Dex Holders to see which one we should use in our plan."

"You mean Onyx's plan, right?" Brown sighed. "Are you sure that's gonna work? Why do you trust Naotis so much?"

"Why don't you?" Garnet shot back while he let out two Ponyta. "He's your own father, yet you wouldn't put your trust in him to save your life."

"That's 'cause he's a dirty, lecherous creep. Either way, how're you supposed to check for the plan? What key characteristics are the old man looking for, specifically?"

"The most vulnerable," he replied while a cruel smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. His mouth curled and he exposed his teeth and he appeared so menacing most of the room inched away from him in fright with the exception of the ones with either self control or have been nine times scarier without even meaning it.

"How are you going to check for that?" Brown exclaimed, his eyes growing extremely wide with each word the conversation was made up of.

"You'll see shortly, old friend." Garnet walked up to one of the cages holding a key. Before he inserted the golden object into the hole, he brought out a Hoothoot. "Artemis?" the redhead turned to the bird pokemon. "I want you to make sure no-one from outside of the cages attack or try to stop me. Valentine, Dash," he turned to the Ponyta, "you two will make sure none of the Holders are stupid enough to try to get out while I check each one of them."

Each of his pokemon nodded and went to a certain point in the room; mainly on the shoulder of Brown for Artemis and near the door and cage door for the two Ponyta.

Grabbing Sapphire by the arm, Garnet roughly pushed her to one area of the room. He reached for his pocket and brought something out. It was a dagger.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby called out. "LET HER GO!"

"Shut it, prissy boy!" Garnet shouted at him. "It's just a test."

Sapphire was shaking with her eyes closed, but she didn't let out even a whimper when the boy pressed the cold metal object to her throat.

"She's not the one," Garnet informed Brown while shoving her roughly back into the cage where Ruby pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear as he glared murderously at the redheaded boy in front of him.

"You're next," he grabbed Red's arm and dragged him out of his cage.

Silver smirked, knowing that Red wouldn't be afraid of anything. Garnet threw the boy onto the ground where he landed with a thud. He immediately got back onto his feet.

"Well," Garnet mused, "you're certainly not helpless."

"Thanks, that means the world coming from you," he replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, aren't you the funny one."

Next, he brought out Crystal. Silver found himself shaking with fury at what the boy did next. He threw Crystal against the wall and began feeling around her shirt! (Her back! What are all of you perverts thinking?) Silver was restraining himself not to snarl and he knew that Crystal was trying her hardest not to whimper with fright.

"Not you either."

"Are you alright?" Silver asked the girl when she was back in her cage.

"I'll be fine." She was still shaking, but Silver knew that it wasn't anything to be worried over. He knew Crystal, and she wasn't weak.

After checking Silver, who nearly punched the guy in the throat for scaring and touching Crystal earlier and Ruby, who almost did the same for Garnet threatening Sapphire, he checked Platinum, Green, Gold, Blue, Diamond, Emerald, and Pearl. Then Garnet finally brought out Yellow.

Yellow was already shaking like a leaf in the wind; so what he did next was enough to scare her for the rest of her life. He shoved her against a wall and started to whisper into her ear. Silver couldn't hear what he was saying, but Yellow was struggling with all her might and was trying so hard to get out of the redhead's grasp, so that meant it wasn't good things he was whispering.

Garnet seemed to like causing distress to the tiny girl, for he pushed her to the ground and put his boot on her head.

"YELLOW!" Red shouted, pulling at the bars.

"Red…" she whispered, clearly in pain.

"You're hurt from a tiny thing like this?" he asked while stepping harder. He was met with a shriek from the girl and a snarl from Red. "I think we've found our winner!"

"You sadistic bastard!" Brown shouted as he lunged at Garnet. He caught the boy by surprise and managed to push him off of Yellow. Yoi went to the weeping girl and brought her over to a distressed Red.

"Why are you attacking me?" Garnet managed to growl at Brown. "I knew it! You _are_ a traitor!"

"I can't betray something I never was a part of in the first place!" Brown fought against the other boy while trying to get free at the same time.

"I can't believe we trusted you! Well, I never did but the others did! They were wrong and I was right, like always."

"Now, that's where you're wrong," commented Brown as he punched Garnet in the stomach. "Onyx was the one who's always right!"

Everyone heard footsteps sounding off in the hallway and soon a worried Copper peeked into the room. "What the Hell's going on, Garnet?"

"Get this traitor! He tried to stop me from examining the possible bait for Onyx's plan!"

"Brown did?" Copper asked in shock.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Why, Brown?" Copper asked, hurt. "I thought you were our friend!"

"I'm not friends with people who find it amusing to step on the heads of defenseless girls!" Brown spat at the blonde in fury. His eye was black and swollen and his nose was bleeding, and Garnet wasn't any better. His cheek was bruised and his eye was swollen as well and, if you looked under his shirt, you'd see a purple and blue bruise on his stomach from being kicked by Brown who could kick like a boss.

"You… betrayed us," Copper stared at his best friend in shock. "YOU BETRAYED US!" His face contorted with fury and he lunged at Brown swinging and kicking. Suddenly, they were all stopped by the two Ponyta and the Hoothoot crying out in alarm.

"What's the matter, Valentine, Dash, Artemis?" Garnet called out.

Yellow, who hadn't been put back in her cage, and Yoi were grabbing for the Dex Holder's pokemon and the others just now noticed they had managed to reclaim all of the Kanto pokemon.

"RUN!" Red shouted at the two. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Red," Yellow whispered. Suddenly she turned and handed her share of the pokemon to Yoi and began to help Brown fight the redhead and the blonde off of him.

"You heard him, Yoi! Run! You too, Brown!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Yellow!" Red yelled, exasperated. "You know who I meant! Don't waste a perfect chance to get out of here!"

"SHUT UP, RED!" Everyone in the room grew silent. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS! YOI, BROWN, RUN!"

The two got up and sprinted through the door.

"Don't ever show your faces around here again!" Copper shouted after them.

"AHHH!" Yellow screamed as Garnet began throwing her on the floor, wall, and pounding on her, landing hard kicks and punches on the girl's small frame.

"Yellow!" all the Dex Holders began shouting, yelling, growling, sobbing, and screaming for the girl and for the boy to stop what he was doing.

"You guys are in deep shit!" he shouted above everyone else and slammed Yellow into her cage where everyone inside rushed to her and started to fret over her wounds.

"I'll be back tomorrow for the girl," he called as he walked out of the room. "She'll be staying in different quarters from now on."

Author's Note: Wow… that was a LONG chapter to write. This chapter took up fourteen pages, the most I've had so far as an author on this amazing website! Cool. I really don't have much to say except I can't wait to get more up for you guys and gals so I can start on some more stuff! Well, that's all 'cept the previews of the next chapter and what's to come!

_**What the hell kind of name is that?**_

"**THOSE SCUMBAGS!"**

"**Stop it! Can't you see the others are just as scared as you are?"**

"**That was for the good of all mankind." "How?"**


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you liked the last chapter, like this chapter, and will like the next one! Your guys' responses are awesome! A bunch of people added this story to their faves, story alert, and I even got another review! Read and enjoy!

Green: WAIT!

Lillystream: What?

Green: What about the disclaimer?

Lillystream: Oh yeah… I don't feel like it today, so, you can do it!

Green: Why do I even bother? Alright; Lillystream doesn't own pokemon or anything of the sort besides her OCs.

Lillystream: And my lobsters! Those are mine! Hope you enjoy~!

**Chapter 9**

(Hailey's POV)

It had been three months since Hailey had run into Copper and Brown. Hailey had conquered the Celedon City, Vermillion City, and Fuchsia City gyms and gotten all three badges.

She had left Lavender and Pryce and his pokemon had returned to Johto. Pryce gave Hailey a bit more supplies and helped train with her pokemon. It was during said training where her pokemon leveled up beyond their beliefs.

Bulba had evolved into a strong and handsome Ivysaur and Pidge had evolved into a graceful and beautiful Pidgeotto. Bulba was level forty-six, Pidge was level forty-four, and Fern had improved so much and was level forty-one. They had also gotten a new member to the team.

On the outskirts of Celadon, Hailey had found an Eevee tied to a post. The person had made sure to leave the small pokemon in a place where no-one could normally hear or see it. But Hailey hadn't been doing anything in the least normal.

She had been sitting in a tree, trying to catch a Spearow that had stolen her pigtail ribbon and flown off with it. Hailey decided that the disguise hadn't been doing her any good and she decided to wear her cape and fluffy hat that she had found in Viridian Gym instead as of late.

She also changed her wardrobe into a white shirt, a fluffed out skirt of hot pink and black layered frills and lace. She was a tomboy and only wore the skirt because she was wearing black shorts underneath it that reached a few inches above her knees with white socks that came up to just under her knees.

Anyways, she had been in the tree and she had finally sent out Pidge to whoop the Spearow's ass and she had fallen into the bushes a few feet from the trunk. When Hailey had got past all of the bushes she finally caught sight of the Eevee.

The small brown pokemon looked starved and had to have been there at least a few days; left without food, water, shelter, and left behind by the only person it had ever trusted or loved. Hailey immediately frowned and walked over to the Eevee. It wore a collar and the tag said that the trainer had named him E-dog.

_What the hell kind of name is that?_ Hailey shouted in her head. Reaching her hand out to stroke the pokemon's fur, he flinched away, telling her that this person had abused the small pokemon as well.

"That jerk," she whispered in fury under her breath. She stroked the pokemon and whispered kind words to calm him down. "It'll be okay, I'll take care of you."

The Eevee didn't even run off or whimper when Hailey cut the cord around his furry neck. He ignored the pain in his stomach while she pet him and carried him to Celadon City. He ignored the hurt he still felt in his little heart when his best friend had left him there to die after he lost a battle to Erika, Celadon City's gym leader.

He could ignore his pain and forget his old life, for he had found a new friend, a new life; all because a little Spearow stole a little blue ribbon.

The Eevee was named Thunders due to his surprisingly large personality. He was the funny guy on the team. He constantly cracked jokes and made remarks that made the rest of them burst into giggle fits and made them choke off of laughter. The laughed and laughed until streams of tears rolled out of their eyes as they rolled on the ground, giggling. He also was pretty defensive, still not talking much about his past. When he got mad, he exploded. Though, he kept his cool and continued to be the jokester until you struck a nerve and he lost his temper.

He was a pretty strong addition to the team; at least in Hailey's eyes. When they had found him, he was only level twenty-three. But now, with all the training they did, he was level forty.

Hailey had always loved Eevees, always keeping posters of them and their evolutions in her room at the orphanage. She loved how cute they were, how loyal they were, and how great they seemed with other trainers that she saw on TV whenever she got the rare chance to watch it.

But she knew she loved Thunders more than she thought she ever would. Just like the rest of the team, he was family. The others had come to accept him like it and they seemed to enjoy his company just as much as Hailey did.

Now, Hailey stood at the entrance to Pallet Town, a large grin on her face, her entire team standing beside her smiling and looking at where the journey first began.

"I'm home."

(Red's POV)

"THOSE SCUMBAGS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "THEY WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Red, calm down," I heard Blue's voice. She sounded calm, though I knew she was panicking on the inside just as I was the outside. "Yellow will be fine. She won't lose herself that easily. She's not a little girl anymore. She can handle herself."

"That doesn't really help me here," I sighed. "I know she's grown up," I said while running a hand through my already messy hair. "But that Garnet guy is a serious threat. You saw what he did to her! And this time, Brown won't be there to protect her from her head under his boot."

"Red!" Ruby shouted. "Stop it! Can't you see the others are just as scared as you are? We're all worried about Yellow. But we can't do anything in our situation. I know it hurts, but deal with it."

"Oh yeah?" I snarled. "Well, says the pris-"

"Red, stop." Green turned to me, serious, like he always was. "Don't do this. They've turned us against each other. We all need to work together. Just because they moved Yellow to another place, doesn't mean that we have to be at each other's throats. I'm very worried about her, but I know that she won't give up and that this'll work out somehow."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just can't believe she isn't here with us."

"I don't think they took her to another location, Senior Red," I heard Sapphire say in a quiet voice. "I think she's still here, in this very building."

The wild girl had gotten very sullen and quiet over the past few months. Everyone knew it was because she missed the great outdoors. She missed her pokemon. She missed her freedom.

"Why do you say that, Sapphire?" Platina's delicate voice hit my ears. "Did you see them take her? Or is it just a guess?"

"Just a guess, but it's a good one," she replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well? We're listening," Silver voiced everyone's thoughts. "Please tell us your theory, Professor Sapph."

"Kay. You see, I think she's still here 'cause it makes the most sense."

"How so?" Pearl asked incredulously. "Nothing makes sense in this nuthouse. They're all psychotic here. It's as if all of them got their brains exchanged with a Magikarp's."

"Well, ask yourself this: Why would they move her? Why take all the time, effort, and money to take her to another place when they have all of Saffron to themselves? We can't get out of here and all of the grunts and members have been tested so that no-one can break in or want to break in and let her escape.

"Also, this Naotis guy probably wants to keep her close to him. She's his key to catching Loner and fulfilling his plans to have no-one able to stop him with whatever he wants to do. If you add all of that together, making her go somewhere else doesn't make any sense at all. The only possible, tactful solution would be to just keep her here, albeit in another room."

"Nice analysis, Sapphy!" Ruby exclaimed. "Sheesh, I never knew you were this smart!"

"Hey, don't be vicious!" Sapphire laughed. "I'm actually really smart, with my dad being a professor and all, but I just never learned to read and write; so I'm pretty much useless in that aspect. But with everything else I'm actually pretty advanced."

"No kidding," said Emerald. "You figured out the code to my shed and 'borrowed' my E-shooter."

Sapphire laughed and said, "That was for the good of all mankind."

"How?" Emerald asked, exasperated.

"I was doing research to see if your E-shooter ma-thingy was like a sling-shot!"

"WHY?"

"I dunno."

Everyone laughed at the exchange and I momentarily forgot the hurt I felt when I woke up and Yellow wasn't there. _I just hope Loner makes it on time._

"I just wish Loner would hurry the heck up, though," Gold voiced my thoughts. "I mean, it's already been months! What is she doing? Taking the gym challenge?"

"I think she is…" I heard Diamond mutter. "She could be doing it for training or getting the badges to help her save us, but still; she's taking too long to just be doing that. Do you think she's sightseeing?"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Green, Blue, Crystal, Silver, Pearl, Ruby and Emerald all shouted. "Why would she do that while she's supposed to be looking for us?" Blue asked.

"I've been thinking this whole time that she might have a second motive for going on this journey; one besides looking for us and saving the day."

"Like what?"

"Maybe she's like me and she's looking for her roots," Silver said, throwing out an idea.

"Come again, we don't even know much about her," I said, trying to imagine this girl who was coming to get us out of this hellhole that Team Rocket called a base.

"Yeah, like, where does she come from?" Blue asked. "Maybe she's from Pallet Town~"

"Maybe… She has to be from Kanto, though," Green realized. "She has to be from the same region if she were to get anywhere near completing her journey."

"Why is that?" Ruby asked. "I'm from Goldenrod and I moved to Littleroot, but I was able to finish my journey and defeat Kyogre and Groudon."

"One, wasn't that because you went around in cars while Sapphire travelled the land?" Green pointed out. "And, two, you did that because you didn't want Sapphire to get hurt, right?"

Ruby blushed and turned away from him.

"Plus, didn't Brown mention something about her being with a family friend at their house in Lavender? Something like he was visiting from another region? That means that Wolf at least lives in Kanto and that the other person came from another place to visit her or something like that."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, now that that's over," Blue said with a wink, "why don't we play a game?"

"Pesky woman," Green said.

"Aw, come on! You'll love it!"

"Is it your game where you have to dare people to do stuff? Because I have no intention of ever playing that again, whether you are present or not."

"No, Green," Blue sighed. "It's a love game!"

Everyone choked on air and looked at her in surprise.

"Why are we playing something like that?" I asked.

"Because, silly Red," She said looking at me, "I'm bored and I like to gossip! Duh! You've known me for how many years?"

"Sorry, I forgot. But what kind of game is it?"

"Well, we all take turns, and we ask about each other's love lives!"

Half of the Dex Holders groaned while the other half went over to Blue to play. The one's that didn't go with Blue were Red, Green, Silver, Sapphire, Emerald and Pearl. The others all rushed over to the sneaky brunette.

"Pesky woman," Green muttered and I laughed at our friend's antics.

(Hailey's POV)

"Professor? Professor Oak? I'm back!" Hailey called out as she knocked on the doors to the lab. She had run through the grassy roads in the town, breathing in the familiar scents and sights of her little hometown. This was where she grew up. This was where her journey began!

"Who's there?" called the voice of the pokemon professor. Hailey was dying to see his reaction to her being there, live and in the flesh.

"It's me, professor! The fourteenth Dex Holder; Hailey!"

What followed three seconds later made Hailey burst into laughter. She heard the sound of empty pokeballs landing on the floor and someone bumping their ankle into a table and the scuffling sound of them crawling towards the door and getting up to run to it instead.

"HAILEY, YOU'RE BACK!" he grabbed her in a headlock and began to give her a noogie.

"Looks like somebody missed me," she laughed as she got out of his hold. "And, do you mind? I kinda need this," she pointed to her head. "It's pretty much a necessity."

"Of course! Come in, come in!" The professor ushered her inside of the lab and had her sit in one of the many chairs. He went into the kitchen saying, "I'll get some refreshments. Let your pokemon out and I'll get them some poffins and such."

"Alrighty then." She let Bulba, Pidge, Fern and Thunders out and told the last three about the professor. "He's the one who sent me on the journey, so you owe him a lot. Treat him with a lot of respect and don't do anything that will cause anything bad to happen."

"Like we'd ever do that!" they shouted.

When the professor came back into the room, he carried a tray with cookies, poffins, tea and milk. "Help yourself to whatever you like."

Pidge grabbed one of the poffins and began to peck at it, daintily, while Fern, Bulba and Thunders took to the cookies and began to scarf them down like savage Ursarings.

"I see Pidge is the only delicate lady," Hailey laughed while looking at Fern, who wolfed the cookies down at an almost alarming pace.

"Well, it looks like your team has grown considerably." Oak sat down and poured himself some tea. "Who are the new pokemon? I've never seen the Vulpix or Eevee. Both are rare pokemon too."

"The Vulpix is Fern. Her full name is Inferno, but seeing that she's so cute and small, I nicknamed her Fern. I was at the pokemon fan club in Vermillion and I hatched her egg. The president let me keep her."

"Interesting… Continue."

"The Eevee is Thunders. I met him at Celadon where he was tied to a post to die. I took him with me and added him to my team."

"Horrible people. I bet you it was Team Rocket; they always do things like this. They test on pokemon and throw them away the second they fail a test or they've outlived their usefulness. It's sickening."

"That truly is horrible, but, professor, I think it was just the stupidity of a random person. Thunders seemed to have loved the person that threw him away, and he wasn't rampaging or altered in any way. It wasn't Team Rocket; just pure, random stupidity."

"Well, alright. I'll have to tell the gym leaders to do patrols for open pokemon abuse. Now, would you please tell me the reason behind the visit? Shocked me like a Pikachu. You nearly gave me a heart attack, you did!"

"Sorry, professor. But I was in Pallet Town and I felt the need to give you a visit."

"Why were you in Pallet Town?"

"I'm on my way to Cinnabar Island to go against Blaine."

"Really? Well, do you have a water pokemon?"

"Nope. Why?"

Sweatdropping, the professor said, "You can't get to Cinnabar without a water pokemon that can use Surf."

"What!" Hailey asked, shocked. "I thought Pidge could fly me there!"

"Well, she can't fly to somewhere she's never been before."

"Dang it," Hailey mumbled.

"I'm sure that I can arrange something," Professor Oak got up and walked over to his telephone. Dialing in a few buttons and waiting for the ringing to stop, the person must have picked up because the professor's face brightened as he said, "Hello, Blaine! Yes. Yes, I have her here with me. Yeah, um, do you think it's possible to get you to send someone or something to pick her up? She doesn't have any water types and she wants to try Cinnibar next. You do? Okay, thank you kindly, Blaine. Goodbye."

"What happened, professor?" Hailey asked.

"Blaine is sending transportation to bring you to Cinnibar. Aren't you a lucky Holder?"

A few hours later, a large, prehistoric pokemon came into view in the sky. Oak and Hailey went to the front yard to see it at the cries of alarm coming from the citizens of the town.

The large pokemon landed in front of the lab and let out a cry as if to let everyone know that he was there. Tied around his neck, was a piece of paper. Oak reached up and grasped it in his hands. He brought it to eye level to see and he began to read the note out loud.

"To Professor Samuel Oak, this Aerodactyl was sent to take the girl to Cinnibar. He shall bring her to a place a little ways away from my lab where I wish to speak with her before we battle. I also wish to see that she is fully prepared to leave for Saffron as soon as the battle is over as I shall be coming with her. Good day, Cinnibar Island Gym Leader Blaine."

He turned and nearly fell over anime style when he saw that Hailey had almost completely ignored him and had been chatting aimlessly with the Aerodactyl she was to fly on. He coughed and waited for her to turn around.

"So, before I send you on your way, do you have anything you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.

Hailey quickly thought of the gym leader meeting and said, "I actually do have something I want to talk about before I go."

"Is it the gym leader meeting?"

"How did you know?"

"The president told me. I've already sent word to the leader of every region and almost all of them have responded already and all of them saying yes. I also wish for you to come to give information on your investigations and searches that could be vital for the final plan to work. I think, however, the meeting cannot be held before you are to go to Saffron. I think that the meeting will definitely be before the final battle."

"Isn't Saffron going to be the final battle?"

"I don't think so," he said mysteriously. "I don't know how, but I feel that something is not going to go right at Saffron and it's not going to be the last time we see Team Rocket. I think it'll only be the beginning."

"Alrighty then…" Hailey said in defeat. She thought that the big fight to end this thing was going to be in Saffron. She had thought that the entire time but Professor Oak was normally right, so a disappointed Hailey got atop the dinosaur pokemon and flew off towards the horizon, waving goodbye to the professor.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Hope you did! See you all next chapter and I can't wait for more responses/reviews/anything that is good and wonderful! Here's the stuff you actually like in the author's notes; previews of the next chapter!

"_Well, we're finally in Cinnibar. But the place is a wreck!"_

_I was just messing around before, now it's serious_.

"_You just attacked the girl trying to save the Dex Holders and help the gym leaders, not kill them!"_

"_What did the redheaded bastard do to you?"_

"_DANGGIT! That would have been fricking hilarious!"_


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm posting this chapter early this week cause I'm going to be busy this weekend, meaning I won't be able to post. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Lillystream: Well, I cranked out another chapter!

Silver: Yes, that's amazing.

Lillystream: Are you being sarcastic?

Silver: No, of course not.

Gold: Yes you are! You use that tone all the time!

Yellow: Is there really a reason to shout?

Emerald: Have you met these people? They can't go a day without yelling at each other one way or another!

Blue: Lillystream doesn't own pokemon in any way or else the pokemon would look more like cats, dogs, and dragons instead of anything else.

Everyone: Where did you come from!

**Chapter 10**

"Well, we're finally in Cinnibar. But the place is a wreck!" Hailey exclaimed in frustration. The island was completely covered in ash and soot. The only building was the pokemon center. The island itself was pretty large and had all sorts of cliffs and mountains.

The flight to the island was amazing, and Hailey couldn't wait to fly upon Pidge's back when she evolved again into a Pidgeot. Pidge could hold her arm or back with her talons, as she was now, sure. But Hailey wanted to ride with the wind flowing through her hair just as much as it did her pokemon's. Not to be able to look up and see a bird pokemon's rear end.

As soon as they had landed, the Aerodactyl had flown off again and around one of the bordering mountains, leaving Hailey and her pokemon behind.

"Well," Hailey mused. "Now what do we do?" As soon as she said that, there was a large explosion coming from the eastside of the island. "What the heck was that?" Hailey jumped almost impossibly high in the air as she cried out in alarm. As brave as she was, in all truth, Hailey was a scardy-cat. Back at Lovely Waters, she had been so easily frightened that, once, she screamed just from one of the kid's leaving silly string spray on a few windows.

She and her pokemon raced towards where the explosion came from and saw something incredible. A pokemon Hailey had never seen or heard of before was blasting rocks that an Arcanine was lighting up with fire and throwing towards it.

"Wow…" Hailey breathed. Something about the new pokemon made all of the air in Hailey's body vamoose and leave her.

She saw the humanoid pokemon's head turn sharply in her direction then snap back to its training as another flaming boulder was thrown at it. She took a step closer, unable to help herself. Now, the pokemon turned and rocketed towards her, a spoon developing in its grasp. Gasping, Hailey ducked at the last second and rolled out of the way from another one of the pokemon's attacks.

"What are you doing?" Hailey yelped in a distressed voice.

Ignoring her, the gray and purple pokemon kept swinging at her and she kept ducking just out of range of his attacks. Having had enough of just dodging, Hailey kicked out at it and knocked it over, having caught it by surprise. It dropped its spoon and Hailey darted away from the enraged pokemon.

As it got up, a fork appeared in its hands instead and he soared towards her. She could hear the words saying, _I was just messing around before, now it's serious_. Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to leap to the ground, but the fork slashed her arm as she fell.

Catching sight of the blood pouring from her wound, Hailey's eyes widened more and she began to feel light headed from the loss of it. Bulba, Pidge, Fern, and Thunders dashed over to the pokemon that stood over their trainer with the fork raised over his head, ready to strike.

"STOP IT!" came Pidge's cry of fury.

"GET YOUR CREEPY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Bulba head-butted the larger pokemon out of the way so they could check on their mistress.

She had fainted from the loss of blood and was lying in a pool of it. Bulba instructed Pidge and Fern what herbs to look for as he looked after Hailey.

Thunders turned to the unknown pokemon with blinding, hot tears of rage running down his face. It was the first time he had seen his mistress so weak looking. The bravest and kindest human in the world, the one who had saved him, the only one who had wanted to help him and show him kindness; had been knocked aside like a Caterpie.

"Do you know what you just did?" the small pokemon growled.

"I attacked the person who probably stole the Dex Holders. She might be after the gym leaders now, so I had to do this to protect Blaine."

Looking at the much larger pokemon, Thunders snarled, baring his sharp white teeth. How could this strange pokemon think such a stupid thing? Hailey was doing everything she could to save the Dex Holders and leaders; not try to kill them off and kidnap them!

"Well," Bulba's calm, collected, yet obviously peeved voice reached their ears. "You've made a serious mistake, whoever you are. I can tell you're not a real pokemon, but one that was made by man."

"Yes, I was. That doesn't matter. What mistake have I made?"

Pidge and Fern arrived, rushing to Bulba and Hailey's side with a mouthful and beakful of berries, leaves, and flower petals.

"You just attacked the girl trying to save the Dex Holders and help the gym leaders, not kill them! She was just here to train with Blaine, take on the gym, and go with him to Saffron!" Thunders shouted at the much larger pokemon.

"WHAT?" He had such a look on his strange face. It was mixed with guilt, horror, realization, panic, and so many more emotions that the grass and normal type pokemon could not name.

"I did not realize- I can't believe what I've just done."

"Will she make it, Bulba?" Thunders asked his leading teammate, while turning his back on the stranger. "Will she be okay?" _Please say she'll be okay!_ he begged in his mind, wanting to scream it out in frustration.

"Not with our kinds of medicine. The berries aren't working on her. She needs human medicine; fast. Or she won't live for much longer."

"Hurry, put her on my back," the pokemon said. "I can get her to safety that way."

"No way!" Thunders roared. "Not even if you gave us a billion pokedollars!"

"Thunders," Pidge cautioned. "Calm down, please. Bulba, what do you think we should do? He does seem strong and that Arcanine might be of help."

"Yes, you're right, Pidge. Excuse me… uh?" Bulba trailed off, not knowing the species of pokemon he was speaking to.

"I am called Mewtwo," the larger pokemon said. "I am Blaine's partner and companion of Red. That is Arcanine. He is the strongest of Blaine's team."

The wolfish-tiger pokemon dipped his head as he bounded over, gracefully making his way down the sheer cliff in only two bounds. "We shall get your human to Blaine in order to save her life. I wish to help."

Bulba stared at him and sighed in frustration. "We have no time for idle chat! Get her on his back and get her to help, now!"

Mewtwo asked that all the pokemon gather around the blonde girl and they did so, not without some annoyance. He reached out a forepaw and touched the girl's forehead. Everyone hung on as if some strange force bid them to as they were teleported inside of a laboratory.

"Blaine!" Mewtwo called out.

"Mewtwo? Is that you? How was training?"

"Forget that! Hurry and help us!"

"'Us?'" Blaine walked around the corner to see a wounded girl in his partner's arms being rushed over to one of the tables. Mewtwo set the body down gently onto the table and turned to Blaine.

"Do you know what to do for her?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." Blaine rushed off to get a first aid kit. He saw that the wound wasn't as bad as it looked, but it was definitely deep. When he got back, there was a fair amount of blood on the table and ground and more pouring out of the wound. Pressing a towel sprayed with potion against her arm, he noticed her wince in pain even in deep sleep.

He wrapped an array of bandages around her arm and the cloth. He took a good look at her and saw that she had stopped writhing in pain. She would be alright.

"She'll be fine, you guys," he said to the girl's pokemon and his frantic Mewtwo. Blaine did a double-take when he saw his partner's obvious relief and guilt. "But, if I may ask, how did the girl end up like this? Who is she?"

"She is the girl who is supposed to help the Dex Holders. She's the newest one. I am so sorry for what happened. I thought she was an enemy and I attacked without confirming who she was. My sincerest apologies," he said turning to Hailey's pokemon.

"It's fine. You didn't mean it," Pidge said with a graceful smile. "I'm just glad that we were able to help her in time. It was really close, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"But, Mewtwo, you should know better than to randomly and blindly attack someone. Especially when you knew that I was sending Aerodactyl for her," Blaine informed his partner matter-of-factly.

"I apologize deeply, Blaine, everyone. I had no idea. I never meant to harm the girl. I was only thinking of the bad things a person on the island could do. I mainly attacked because I didn't see Aerodactyl with her."

"Aerodactyl?" a very, very weak, feminine voice asked.

Everyone turned in surprise to see Hailey was awake. She was lying down, knowing better than to get up and reopen the wound.

"Yes, that is my Aerodactyl," Blaine answered in relief. "I am Blaine, the Cinnibar Island Gym Leader. I'm afraid we cannot start training or our battle until your wound has healed."

"Nonsense!" the blonde girl huffed. "I can still fight. I just need the blood to start flowing in my body again and I'll be just fine. Wait until tomorrow and I want to see how much stronger my team and I need to get."

"Aren't you a stubborn one?" Blaine asked, clearly impressed.

"I've learned a thing or two from Oak and Pryce, so I'd think so."

"Pryce?" Blaine gasped. "The heck?"

"What is it?" Hailey asked in suspicion.

"Isn't that guy supposed to be seriously dangerous?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gold, Silver, and Crystal all said that the guy was majorly creepy though Gold said that we wouldn't have to worry about him ever again since he was lost in time. We weren't sure of what to think of his story, but we all decided to believe him. But, they all really were concerned about Pryce being a villainous goon. He's really back and wasn't a dangerous criminal the whole time?"

"Not that I know of…" Hailey said while narrowing her eyes. She would have to put the beat-down on this Gold guy later.

"Whoo," Blaine breathed, "That's a huge relief! I'll have to inform Oak about this. Well, I'll just let you get to resting. You guys watch her and start helping to train her pokemon," he commanded his own pokemon who all nodded in turn. "I'll be attending my research in the lab. See you in the mornin'!" Blaine said while leaving the room in a hurry.

(Yellow's POV)

This was bad; seriously bad. Yellow was all alone and there was no-one there. It was complete solitary confinement. She had never been completely alone before, at least not in a forein place, and this building in Saffron was more foreign than a Deyoxys to the small girl.

"Why am I alone?" Yellow whimpered.

"Oh, but you're not alone, dear little Amarillo." Yellow jumped high into the air as Garnet entered the room without warning. She was equally surprised at the fact that he knew her real name.

"You could knock, you know," Yellow said, trying to sound brave.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you get _flustered_." The way he said flustered made Yellow shudder and cringe away from the redhead.

"Whatever," Yellow turned away from him in disgust. "Why did you guys have to move me from the others? It's not like it would have changed anything anyways."

"Oh, but it would have. The lone Dex Holder might have come for the others and we can't have them catching our bait away, now can we?"

"You're all a bunch of creeps!" Yellow shouted and backed away from him.

"Say what you wish. I won't let it bother me none. I may be creepy, but I love every second of it," he growled, smirking playfully, while licking his lips.

Yellow looked at him in confused horror. _What does he mean?_ She thought. _Wait… does he mean… _THAT? "You'd better leave me alone, do you hear me?" she said, her voice wavering in fear. "If you do anything to me, I'll-"

"You'll what, little Yellow? Scream for help? I don't think so. All walls in the building are soundproof. I could and will do whatever I want without any penalty."

"Get away!" Yellow leapt just out of the boy's grasp and began to pound on the locked door. She found out the "locked" door wasn't as locked as she had thought. The door was open and she dashed through it.

Bounding through the hallways, Yellow soon found herself back at the room where the other Holders were being held. She knew this because the door was open and she could hear Red shouting some sort of nonsense she couldn't make out from where she stood.

She would have waited a few more seconds to enter the room and investigate, but she could hear Garnet yelling and throwing a fit from behind her, so she scurried through the open doorway and slammed the wooden door shut tight and locked behind her.

Gasping for breath, Yellow found out why the door was open. Copper stood in the room, a key in his hand. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief and they all welcomed the blonde back with enthusiasm. Red just had a bit more of it than the others.

"YELLOW!" Red shouted at the top of his voice. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! Thank Arceus! If I weren't in this cage right this second I'd be hugging you right now!"

Yellow blushed redder than a Tomato Berry, but couldn't help smiling at him. "How did you get out though?" Copper asked. "The room you were in was supposed to be reinforced with thirty locks. Did someone let you out?"

Yellow narrowed her eyes at him and growled, "Why should I tell you? Aren't you our enemy? Explain yourself, mister."

"I _was_ your enemy, emphasis on the word _was_. I thought about what Brown had told me, and I have to agree that I don't want to do this anymore. Garnet's lost himself; he's a total perverted lunatic!"

"Tell me about it," Yellow mumbled while wrapping her arms around herself.

"What did the redheaded bastard do to you?" Red asked dangerously.

"I didn't give him the opportunity."

"Did you kick him in the kiwis?" Blue asked.

"No…" Yellow sweatdropped.

"DANGGIT! That would have been fricking hilarious!"

"Anyways, I had to remember that Brown was – no, is – my best friend, and I should be able to support his decisions. I didn't and I had abandoned him. I thought I could repay him by setting you free and following him to help Hailey."

"Hailey?" Pearl asked.

"She's the lone Dex Holder. Didn't you know that?" Crystal asked in exasperation.

"Nope. I was probably sleeping during the explanation. Sorry."

"You're worse than Diamond sometimes, you know that?" Platina smirked.

"Hey!" Diamond called out indignantly. The Dex Holders all laughed.

Suddenly a bunch of people wearing the New Team Rocket uniforms ran in through the door and tackled Copper and Yellow to the ground. Standing behind all of them was Garnet, looking very chizzed off.

"I thought you said you didn't kick him in the nuts!"

"I didn't!" Yellow cried out alarmed at the sudden tackle.

"He looks just as pissed off!"

"BLUE!" everyone in the room shouted to silence the brunette.

"Pesky woman."

"What should we do with her?" one of the grunts asked Garnet, holding a very frightened Yellow by the arm.

"Leave her in here. I no longer have any interest in her. And kick him out," he jabbing his thumb in Copper's direction. "I know what you were doing, Copper. You were trying to free them and follow after Brown and the lavender-head. I won't let you get in the way of our dreams with your selfishness."

"How am I being selfish? You guys took every last Dex Holder! I'm thinking that's more selfish than trying to help them out of here."

"Get over yourself. Can you even hear your own voice? You sound like a youngster whining over not getting a stupid Rattata."

"Rattatas are NOT stupid!" Yellow shouted. Then she looked surprised at her own outburst and she sat back down, blushing a deeper shade of red than a Growlithe.

"Anyways, kick blondie out, but keep ponytail here. We still need her for the plan. And hurry up about it, you stupid, worthless grunts. I ought to have the lot of you executed for just standing around and not doing anything within a second of me telling you so!"

The grunts all shuffled out of the room and Garnet sauntered out after them, looking completely and utterly smug.

"Well," Gold muttered. "What in the name of a Slowpoke are we going to do now?"

"First of all," Crystal chided, "Why in the name of a Slowpoke? Wouldn't it be Arceus? And second of all, we should just be grateful that Yellow is okay. Sure, we didn't get out of here, but I have a feeling that Hailey will make it back in time."

Hearing the name, Silver clutched at his chest in pain.

"Are you okay, Silver?" Crystal asked, worried.

"I'm fine. It's just that, something about that name… reminds me of something but it hurts my heart to remember."

"Why? Do you have any idea?" Green asked, concerned for Silver's wellbeing. He was also suspicious about why the girl's name would affect the silver eyed boy like that.

"Not at all, not a clue."

"Strange…" Blue trailed off.

"I felt something too," Red's voice piped up.

"What?" Yellow asked, a little too quickly. She noticed Blue smirk at her and cross her arms over her chest.

"I felt a pain in my arm and a guilty pang in my heart. Though it feels like I'm feeling these things from someone else's senses; not my own."

"Maybe it's Mewtwo," Yellow said in relief. He didn't feel anything bad.

"Maybe you're right. It could be him, he could have met Loner!"

"Yeah!" Sapphire fist-pumped the air as she hollered. "That means she's real close to comin', right? Right, Senior Red?"

"Well, he should be in Cinnibar with Blaine if she met with Mewtwo. That's the last step from here. She should be here soon, but I don't know for sure," Red said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean, Red?" Gold asked. "That's a great thing! She'll be here real soon to save us and we'll finally be out of this hellhole."

"The pain in my arm and the guilt I felt must have been Mewtwo and something he did. He must have hurt her arm since he feels guilty. I don't know if it's bad or not, but I can tell it's not pretty. My arm stings and it fell asleep; the pain must have been so bad for her."

"Let's hope that she'll be just fine and that she'll be here soon," Platina sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sure she will," Yellow added. "I sure hope she will."

Author's Note: Well, that was a good chapter, huh? I don't really have much to say except for the previews of the next chapter and that I hope you liked and will review!

**PREVIEWS!**

"_Is that E-dog?"_

"_Isn't this great, Thunders?"_

"_Who's egg is that?"_

"_Where do these kids get their energy nowadays?"_

"_You kicked my ass using that teamwork of yours!"_


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey guys! Whew, I'm almost done with this story! Hope you enjoy! Guys! Do the disclaimer! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Lillystream: Wow, author's grumpy!

Blue: Isn't that you?

Ruby: Did you just call yourself grumpy?

Pearl: That's sad.

Lillystream: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Yellow, you do the disclaimer.

Yellow: Y-yes! Lillystream doesn't own anything to do with pokemon.

Red: Yeah, or there'd be a pokemon shaped like beef jerky.

Lillystream: Wow, that was messed up! Keep your comments to yourself, dang you!

**Chapter 11**

(Normal with some Brown POV)

After escaping from Team Rocket, Yoi and Brown had made it all the way to Cinnibar Island and to Blaine's front door. They had been there weeks before Hailey arrived. When she first got there, they had been in Vermillion helping Lt. Surge fend off some Rocket Grunts as a form of battle training.

When they got back, Blaine wouldn't let them in the other lab room, saying that there was someone who was resting and could not be disturbed. The two kids figured he was talking about one of his pokemon and they let it be. But they were not prepared in the slightest when Hailey came out of the room.

"You!" she had yelled at Brown as her eyes got big and she pointed her finger at him.

"YOU!" he exclaimed while doing almost the same thing, but blushing.

"HAILEY!" Yoi flew over to the blonde girl and crushed her with a hug that could send an Ursaring packing.

"Yoi!" the older girl asked in pure shock and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Omg! I didn't know that it was this Hailey!" Yoi exclaimed. "I knew that Wolf was a blonde Hailey, but I thought it was a mere coincidence!"

"What are you two talking about?" Brown asked in utter confusion.

"Hailey and I went to the same orphanage in Pallet Town before I left to go to spy for Erika!" she explained to Brown.

"Erika?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah! She adopted me! Isn't that so cool? She even gave me a few pokemon! Look," she said while pulling out the pokeball of a Meowth, Horsea, Nidorina, and a Touros.

"This is Bubbles; She's the one Misty gave me," she said, introducing the Horsea. "Lala," the Nidorina, "Toruko," The Tauros, "and of course you know Felinl!" Yoi had owned that Meowth ever since she was born, practically. She had always been with the cat pokemon and he was a brave, loyal, albeit strict member of their twisted up family.

"Hey, guys! I'm Hailey. My own pokemon should be in the other room. Come on, let's go see them." The blonde led them to the room where she came out of where an Eevee, Vulpix, Pidgeotto, and Ivysaur sat.

All four pokemon ran over to the girl and showered her with warmth and concern. "I'm fine, you guys," she said. "Just a minor injury."

The Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Vulpix all seemed to recognize him and they walked over cautiously. Brown immediately recognized the Vulpix and he assumed that the Bulbasaur and Pidgey had evolved into their second stages. He hadn't met the Eevee.

"Who's this little guy? Thinking of it, I don't even fully know your team," Brown said to Hailey. "Or you."

"Oh yeah, I remember we battled. Kicked your butt, too."

"Yes, we all remember that," Brown chuckled. "The Dex Holders seemed to get a real kick out of that information."

"You've talked to the Dex Holders?" Hailey asked in amazement. "You too, Yoi?"

"Yup."

"I'll have to ask you about them later! Well, anyways, this is my team. That's Bulba, the Ivysaur; that's Pidge, the Pidgeotto; that Vulpix is Inferno, but feel free to call her Fern; and the Eevee, the newest addition to the team, is Thunders. I found him while I was leaving Celadon. Some jerkface had tied him to a post in the middle of flat nowhere. I was only there 'cause a Spearow had stolen one of my pigtail ribbons."

"Is that E-dog?" Brown asked in utter surprise.

Brown flinched back with terror as the girl narrowed her eyes murderously at him. "Don't ever call him that!" she shouted. The Eevee glared at him with as much might at his trainer did. He seemed to be saying the exact same thing. "How do you know what his horrible name used to be?"

"Hold on, hold on. Don't get upset with me! I didn't name him that or tie him to any post anywhere! I think it was my brother…"

"Your brother?" Hailey seethed.

"Yes. Fang's, my Eevee's, brother was given to my brother when they miraculously came out from the same egg. We were about five when we got them. I named mine Fang because he had a biting problem, plus he was super tough! He didn't take anything lying down!" Brown smiled, remembering his days of childhood with his Eevee; His best friend.

Yoi had gone outside to find Blaine, Mewtwo, and find the rest of the gym pokemon so they could all begin their training. Brown continued to tell Hailey about some more of the Eevee incident. They sat down on the floor, Hailey clutching her knees to her chest and Brown resting his arms on either side of him.

"I loved having my own pokemon; it was the entire world to me! My brother, on the other hand, didn't seem to care all that much. He always made fun of E-dog and—"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL THUNDERS THAT!" she shouted at him and pulled her Eevee into her lap lovingly. The small pokemon nuzzled into her neck and looked at Brown intently.

"Sorry, Thunders. My brother always mocked him and abused him. He threw rocks at him and if he didn't get cut or bruised by that, he would kick him and throw him against walls. Fang and I always tried to stop him, but he would send out his other pokemon on us. They were way stronger. My brother had a Gyaradoes, and it was evil as Hell. He finally thought that there was no reason to keep the Eevee anymore and threw him out. He found him just a few weeks ago and called me on the phone. He must have tied him up so that he would never see him again."

He looked over to the girl and saw that she was shaking. He almost didn't hear her quick sob; Almost.

"Are you okay?"

She raised her head to look him in the eyes and hers were overflowing with bright, shiny tears. She clutched the Eevee to her chest and look in her eyes said enough. This was the first time in a very long time that she had cried, and even longer since in front of someone.

She began whispering to the Eevee. "I am SO sorry, Thunders," she wept. The pokemon looked absolutely guilty of making his new, loving trainer cry over his stupid past. "I didn't know! I thought it was stupidity! Not cruelty! I didn't know your old master beat you! At least not like that! I figured he had abused you, but not that violently! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Brown let Fang out of his pokeball. "Fang," Brown whispered in a serious, yet warm voice. He hoped this would make the poor girl and pokemon feel much, much better. "Do you recognize this Eevee?"

Fang sniffed at the other pokemon with a curious look on his tiny, furry face. Then, the light in his eyes brightened, and he burst into a wide smile and raced towards the other Eevee. Thunders looked at him and immediately recognized his brother. They had some sort of Eevee hug and it warmed both human's hearts.

"Isn't this great, Thunders?" Hailey asked the happy Eevee while she wiped the last of her tears away.

Blaine walked back into the room just that moment with Yoi and the rest of the pokemon padding behind him. Blaine held an egg that was bouncing around a bit in his hands. The egg was a dark orange in color with black stripes.

"Who's egg is that?" Hailey asked.

"One of my Arcanine's had it," Blaine explained with a pained look on his face. "Oh, what am I to do?"

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Brown asked, concerned for their future mentor.

"Well, it's just that I cannot take over the care of this young creature! We shall be training consistently and set straight off for Saffron! One, it shall be impossible to be concerned over an egg while training so roughly as I have planned, two, while we are at Saffron either, the egg could get severely damaged or broken if we brought it, or it could hatch and get injured or lost here if we left it! Oh, what to do, what to do!"

"One of us could take care of it," Suggested Yoi.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't think I would be good at that…" Brown said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I've never been good with kids or anything. Plus, I've always trained my pokemon as wild pokemon, so that wouldn't help it much."

"Me either," Yoi confessed. "I've always been terrible with the younger ones at the orphanage. I'm only seven, myself, you know."

"I could do it, if you want…" Hailey said in a shy whisper so low they had to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Blaine said. "You did hatch Fern yourself, didn't you? Here; I'll give you the egg now so that we can start training as soon as it hatches—"

Blaine had already set the egg in Hailey's hands and it was already shining and glowing and trying its best to get free. Hailey didn't know what to do, but, then, she thought about what she did back at the nursery of the Fan Club. She grabbed the small egg and brought it to her chest in an embrace. It burst into thousands of tiny, little eggy pieces and in Hailey's arms rested a newborn Growlithe.

"Hello, little one," Hailey cooed, rocking the small pokemon back and forth in her arms. "Hush, hush, there," she was whispering to it, "It'll be alright, Hailey's gotcha."

"Well, we obviously made the right choice of mommy," Blaine commented, beaming at the blonde girl with the fire pokemon in her arms. "What will you name it?"

"Her," the blonde murmured, "She's a female."

"Oh… of course she is. I apologize; let me ask again. What will you name her?"

"Lyla… Yes, I like that name for her. She's Lyla."

"That's a great name! Now, how do ya guys and gals say about some training?"

Without saying anything, every single one of the pokemon and children were running out of the lab in excitement calling for Blaine to hurry the heck up.

"Where do these kids get their energy nowadays?" Blain chuckled to himself as he and Mewtwo picked their way down the hillside to join the others who were now wildly gesturing for him to move faster.

(Copper's POV)

"How much longer do I have to go?" Copper muttered to himself. He had been kicked out of Team Rocket, he couldn't help the Dex Holders escape, and he didn't know where Brown or Hailey were. _Even if I did_, he realized on a second thought,_ Brown would probably glare at me and scoff while darlin' would throw a hissy fit_.

He sighed and walked a little faster. He was on some deserted island he had found somewhere near the coast of Saffron and his map said it was close to Pallet Town. The place just looked like a blasted up pile of rocks and dirt.

"Is there really no-one on this arceusforsaken island?" Copper muttered, kicking a rock in frustration. How had Rex brought him to this weird place?

All of a sudden, he heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of the island. Quickening his pace from a slow, dragging walk to a bounding sprint. He turned the rounded cliff-side of a rocky and burnt mountain and found four people surrounded by many different kinds of varieties of pokemon.

One of the people was an old man with an odd mustache and black goggles and was wearing a lab coat. The shortest one was the lavender-head spy that had gone with Brown. Brown himself was standing next to the old man with his hands shoved in his pockets, though he looked like he was paying complete attention to what the he was saying to them. Then, as fate would choose to punish him, Hailey stood on the other side of the old man with a cast on her arm and a bunch of band-aids on her face and arms and legs.

"That's a great idea, Hailey. We can use that. Though, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to touch up on it so that it can be used to its fullest potential in battle."

"Oh, no, that's fine, Blaine," the pretty blonde girl said to the old guy, apparently Blaine, while she smiled a little shy smile. "Actually, I think I have some ideas on how to touch up that one and a few suggestions on everyone else's moves. Plus, I think we should start getting to know one another's pokemon so that we can have complete and utter trust in one another in a double or more battle. I prefer double battles, actually; I adore teamwork!"

"I could tell!" Brown laughed. "You kicked my ass using that teamwork of yours!"

"Those are some good ideas. We should practice the other moves and then spend tomorrow just hanging out and learning about each other's weaknesses and strong points so that if the other is in trouble, the other can step in and lend a hand or paw or wing or whatever else it is you crazy pokemon have!"

"'Kay," everyone else said while they each commanded one of their pokemon to step forward. The lavender haired girl chose her Meowth, who had a determined smirk carved into his features, to step up. Brown chose Rouge, his Teddiursa. Hailey chose a Growlithe he had never seen before. It had to have just been born, for it was clumsily bouncing around the place.

The Meowth did a back-flip, landing on Rouge's shoulders and delivering a well preformed Shadow Claw.

"Great job, Felinl and Yoi! Hailey, is there anything you think that could be done to improve it?" the old geezer asked, obviously testing her for her battle knowledge.

"Yeah…" she mulled, thinking it over, turning the words around in her head before speaking. "The Shadow Claw might not have been the best move to perform on that sort of flip, first of all. It takes too long for Felinl to get his claws away and flip back in place, away from the opponent. If it were a faster pokemon he was fighting, it would have lashed back at him while he was retracting."

"Good point. Do you two understand, Yoi, Felinl?"

"Yes, sir! We understand much better now!" the girl saluted to the older man and the Meowth saluted him with his curled tail.

"Now, Brown," Blaine turned his attention to Copper's friend. "Which one of Felinl's moves do you think would have worked best in this kind of situation?"

"Probably a Feint Attack," he said confidently. "Feint Attacks are quick and unpredictable. Plus, there's the whole critical hit of Felinl's great aim, so that would be a really stable move to use, instead of Shadow Claw."

"Alright, now, Brown, have Rouge try to attack Lyla."

"Are you sure, Blaine? She was just born!" Brown exclaimed and Copper was shocked. He knew that the little runt was just a newborn!

"She's fine!" Hailey snapped, her stormy eyes glowing in determination. "She's going to be just fine, because I trust in her. She may have just been born, but she'll learn quickly; I'm sure of it! See how she's already learned that she's to fight alongside us," she said while watching the little fire type standing next to Felinl with a look just as determined as her trainer's.

"Go on, then!" Blaine called out.

"If you say so… Go, Rouge!" The Teddiursa advanced upon the young Growlithe on all fours before rolling to the side and flipping over her while performing a well thought out Slash attack. Lyla fell to the ground, but leapt back up wagging her tail and narrowing her eyes.

"That should have knocked her out!" Brown exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, trust me, it would have," Hailey said soothingly, trying to calm the boy down. "But, in all truth, Rouge's aim isn't worth a second glance from a Caterpie, nonetheless a Growlithe. He missed her by miles, and she just fell to the ground so that she wasn't hit and was probably knocked over by the wind force of his attack."

"Nice analysis. We now know what to work on, right? Rouge, Brown?"

"Yes, Blaine!"

"Alright, now, Hailey have Lyla send an attack on Felinl."

"'Kay!"

She motioned to the dog pokemon and the two exchanged a glance. Lyla bolted towards the cat pokemon and leapt to the side at the last second just as Felinl was about to counterattack. She turned, twisted, and used Bite on the Meowth's coin forehead and rolled away just before his claws raked across her snout.

"Great job! The rolling aside at the last second was good too; it let Felinl get cocky and then made him lose his balance, giving her the perfect opportunity to attack," Blaine commented.

"Alrighty then!" Hailey stooped down to high-five the Growlithe as Blaine began to head back to the lab. He called out to them over his shoulder:

"You kids keep training against each other! I'll head inside to do some research and analysis! I'll be back to check on your progress. Feel free to train around the island as well."

"Okay!" Hailey and the others all called back. "See 'ya in a little bit, Blaine!"

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Yoi asked. "I'm going down by the water to try and find a water type!"

"That's cool," Brown commented. "But, I think I'll head over to the jungle. It looks like an awesome training ground. You, Hailey?"

"Hmm…" She put her hand on her chin and tilted her head in thought. "I guess I should go to the mountains and caves. I might get some pretty good training there."

"Mountains? Aren't those high up? What about your height pro—"

"Don't talk about that, I'll be just fine!" Hailey snapped at Yoi and began to stalk away with Bulba, Thunders, and Fern trailing after her and Pidge soaring above them in the sky.

"Sheesh! Touchy!" Yoi laughed nervously and turned around with Felinl. They began to walk in the direction of the beaches as Brown and Fang started towards the jungle.

"Wow…" Copper sighed. "They all got a lot better at fighting. I should start training my pokemon so I can be of some use. Maybe I can follow darlin' and train up there!"

He pulled the pokeball containing Opal. "C'mon, girl. Let's get goin'." They began the trail up towards the mountain Hailey was climbing.

(Hailey's POV)

"Finally on the top!" Hailey cried out as she and her pokemon stood on the top of the rocky mountainside. "Took forever, but now we can begin our training!"

Her pokemon all gathered around her as she spoke. "We'll be practicing partner battles. Teamwork is the best way to do things while in a group especially if it's a big one. You guys all have your favorite's to pair up with, I know, but I want the group to get to know each other better. Pidge, I want you to go with Thunders and Fern will go with Bulba. Lyla, I want you to watch and look for things to try and specialize so that it fits to your own style of battle."

They all nodded and went into their groups and positions.

"The rules are that you can use whichever of your moves to attack, but no status attacks and no knockout moves. Just use the moves you want to perfect and if they're status moves or anything like that practice them on rocks and not living things. After sparring is over I want you all to get into different groups to work on a specific quirk of yours in battle that you want to work on; whether it be aim or force or whatever. Alrighty then, I think that about sums everything up. Now…Go!"

A few hours later, they had finished their training and the sun was setting; the sky a multiple shades of scarlet, fuchsia, pink, and magenta. The clouds casted shadows across the sky, adding to the brilliance and beauty of the sunset.

"Let's get back to Blaine's, everybody. You've all leveled up and improved, a lot! Especially you, Lyla! Great job learning all those awesome moves, too!"

The Growlithe let out a happy bark as she trotted alongside her trainer and teammates. "Yup! This was awesome! I might have just been born earlier today, but I think that we'll all be perfectly ready by the time we have to leave for Saffron."

"Me too!" cried Fern.

"I always knew, of course," Thunders boasted, sauntering along with pride in his step.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Pidge smiled and flew up to Hailey's shoulders.

"Definitely!" Bulba grinned. "There isn't a single team out there with a connection and bond like ours! We could face Team Rocket any day; even today or yesterday!"

"I think so too," Hailey said in a gentle voice and smiled at all of her pokemon.

Just then, the rock beneath them shook and began to crumble. Hailey yelped in panic, but managed to get everyone back into their pokeballs. The pile of rocks and earth fell in fifteen feet. And Hailey went with it.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it and there's more where that came from! I don't really feel like doing the previews thing this time so you'll just have to wait until next time. See you all next chapter!

~Lillystream


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey guys! Another upload complete. I can't wait to get this story finished so I can start rewriting another one of my stories and start more stories I'm lookin forward to writing! Anyways, hope you like!

Lillystream: You guys are lucky that I decided to post today!

Green: We are?

Lillystream: Yes, you are. I upload a whole lot more than other authors, don't I!

Blue: Yes, you do.

Green: Pesky woman.

Lillystream: Anyway, Silver, you get to do the disclaimer today! Yay!

Silver: Lillystream owns nothing of pokemon. She just twists our wills in this story.

Lillystream: Aw, shut up. You're just mad I put you in a cage. Hope you all like the chapter and the story~!

**Chapter 12**

(Hailey's POV)

"Ouch…" Hailey groaned while pushing rubble and broken up pieces of boulder off of her and looked around. She was in a cave somewhere under the mountain. "This is great!" Hailey muttered sarcastically.

She let the others out and they looked around, confused. "Where is this place?" Fern asked. "Are we underground?"

"I think so," Hailey said. "I actually believe that we are underground the mountainside we were training at. The ground there must not have been walked on for a while and became so hollow that it couldn't support our combined weight."

"How are we going to get out?" Lyla whimpered.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get out of this place in no time! Pidge?" Hailey turned to her ever-loyal bird pokemon.

"Yes, Hailey? What can I do to help?"

"Do you think you can fit through the opening?"

"I believe so… Why?"

"I want you to fly through there and get the others, or someone, to help and get us out of here. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yep! I'll do it! You guys can count on me for this one! See 'ya in a flash!" The Pidgeotto flew off in a blur and zipped through the opening and out of sight.

"Now what do we do?" Thunders asked in a grumble.

"How about we explore!" Fern chirped as she bounced up and down.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lyla wagged her tail and ran in circles. "Let's do it and go explore! How 'bout it, Hailey? Can we, can we?"

"I suppose. Beats staying bored to death in here. Though, I don't want to be stuck with anything that happens to live in this place. But how will we know the way back, then? Any ideas?"

"Lyla and I can scorch the walls with fire as we walk. We could even take turns since there're two of us!" Fern explained, letting out a small ember attack at the wall to prove her point.

"Good idea," Hailey smiled. "Alrighty then, let's get going, everyone!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they walked through the tunnels and caverns. Fern and Lyla switched who burned the walls after every twenty or so feet. When it wasn't their turn, the other would create a sort of light by coating their pelts in fire and walking ahead of everyone.

_I wonder what a place like this is doing randomly underneath a destroyed Cinnibar Island…_ Hailey thought as she looked around the place, the flames casting eerie shadows across the walls and floors of the rock.

She then heard voices and random chattering from further down the tunnel. "Do you guys hear that?" Hailey asked her pokemon. They all nodded their heads and gulped.

"You two turn off the fire; we don't want whoever, or whatever, is over there to see us and find us out," she said to the two fire type pokemon. "Stay quiet and follow me."

They edged forward, bit by little bit, until Hailey could peer around the corner to get a better view of the ones making the noise. There were a bunch of Rocket Grunts and they were all making a big mess of the pretty cavern.

"Where's the place boss was talkin' 'bout?" one of them drawled in an annoyingly nasally voice. "I thought he said it was around here somewhere, but it ain't!"

"Don't make such a stink, you doofus!" another Grunt shouted. "We just need to find the place and clear if of all the stupid stones!"

_What stones?_ Hailey thought as she leaned forward more to hear their whispering. But she leaned forward so that she accidentally brushed against a loose bit of rubble. It tumbled across the room a little, but it caught the attention of the Grunts and the fear of the young, blonde girl who did it.

_Uh oh_, she thought as she and the others turned and raced back to where they got in from. She heard the sound of the Grunts' footsteps thundering and pounding the ground behind them.

"There they are!" a voice, most likely belonging to a Grunt, called out.

Crap! They had caught up with them and were gaining! Not good; not good at all. They cornered her into one of the areas of the center cave.

"What're ya doin' in here, little girl?" one of the stupidest looking Grunts smirked and leaned against the wall.

She turned her nose in the air and "hmphed".

"Ooh, we got a prissy one here!" another of the Grunts called out while a few others wolf-whistled, making the girl flush in disgust, fear, embarrassment, and fury.

"Oh yeah?" she growled. "You think so?"

"I know so, little girl! Get out of here and run back to daddy! He'll buy you another of your little diamond rings and necklaces while we, grown men, get back to work; alright?"

"I'll be damned if I let you, Team Rocket!"

"And I thought boss had a 'tude. 'Kay; how's 'bout this? We all battle you at the same time, and we'll get out of your pretty blonde hair. How's that sound, girly?"

"Perfect," she grinned and her pokemon all got in front of her, awaiting her commands. The Grunts all sent out their pokemon; two Ekans, four Rattatas, one Koffing, and five Raticates.

She sent all of her pokemon forward and they kicked arse! Bulba was shooting Vine Whips and Sleep Powder all over the enemy's ranks, making them either fall asleep, vulnerable to any of their side's attacks and injured by the blows they received from the vines.

Pidge used a Whirlwind attack to gather all of the Grunts' pokemon together as Thunders used Helping Hand to assist Fern as she sent her Fire Spin into the Whirlwind. Lyla helped by adding in a Flame Wheel attack towards the dead center.

All of the opposing pokemon were knocked out and sent back into their pokeballs by their distressed masters. The Grunts all looked at her in pure disbelief and took off running down one tunnel screaming their stupid heads off.

"That's right! You'd better run!" Hailey called after them as she beamed down at her pokemon. "That was some great coordination and team work. The combined attack was astounding. We should practice that so that we can prepare something better thought out and more effective for the final battle."

"Sounds great!" Bulba beamed back at his trainer.

"But what about the exploring?" Fern, Thunders, and Lyla whined.

"Let's get right back on that! Fern, Lyla, you know what to do!"

"Yeah!" all the pokemon called out and began the trek underground once again, entering unknown and dangerous territory.

(Brown's POV)

Brown had gone into the jungle as planned and the team had leveled up quite a bit. He was just exiting the overly grown wildlife and vegetation as he saw the flying shape of a Pidgeotto soaring above his head.

He immediately recognized her as Pidge, Hailey's Pidgeotto. He called out to her and she must have been startled for she lost altitude and dropped a few feet in the air, but regained her balance and dove down to meet him.

"What are you doing out here?" Brown asked the frantic-looking bird pokemon. "Where's Hailey? Weren't you with her?"

The Pidgeotto nodded then pointed towards the mountain with her wing and began to lift off of the ground again. She flew forward a few flaps, and looked back at him, showing him that she wanted Brown to follow her.

"What's the matter, Pidge?" he asked as he was led up the mountainside with Fang and Bell, his Chikorita, trailing after them.

The Pidgeotto had flown and guided him all the way to a huge, gaping hole in the earth. "What in Arceus' name happened here?" the boy asked, peering over the edge trying to see anything through the darkness of the ground underneath. Pidge, then, pointed her wing down the giant hole. "Did Hailey and the others fall down here?" he asked.

The bird type pokemon sighed and gave Brown a saddened expression. She gave him a determined look and took to the sky in the direction of the lab, most likely to inform Blaine about what happened at the hole.

Brown decided that he would save Hailey for himself. He took out the pokeball holding his Ralts, Asilia. "Hey, girl, do you think you can get Bell and me down the hole to save our friend?"

The small pokemon nodded determinedly and began to lift him and the other pokemon into the hole but decided to teleport them into the tunnels altogether.

Once down the hole, it became much darker than it was above ground, as you could imagine. Brown called Bell and Asilia back into their pokeballs and called Fang out. "Fang, can you smell anything or hear anything in here?" The Eevee nodded his head and padded in front of his trainer as they began their decent into the tunnels.

(Copper's POV)

Copper had followed Hailey up the trail, but it didn't do him any good. He just ended up getting lost and not being able to find any trace of her whatsoever! He had his Linoone, Mac, wrapped around his neck for warmth against the chilly mountain air and to keep his keen senses open for any signs of any movement on the mountain; or at least the trail they were on.

"Where the heck is everybody? You'd seriously think you were the only one on this stupid island if you didn't already know others were on it!"

After walking for about another ten minutes, Copper suddenly fell through the ground beneath him. He hadn't been watching where he was going, and fell through the large hole Hailey and her team had made.

"The crap is a random hole doing in the ground!" Copper shouted, exasperated. "Major!" he brought out his freshly evolved Kadabra and switched him with Mac. "Hey, buddy; I need you to light a way or somethin' like that. You think you can do it?"

He nodded and walked in front of his trainer as they made their own way through the cavern. It was after about a half-an-hour of walking through the tunnels that both blonde trainer and psychic pokemon realized that the stone walls had large scorch marks all over them and the air smelt of smoke.

Picking up their pace, Copper and Major began to hear whispers, talking, and the cries of pokemon coming from a bunch of different directions of the seeming underground city-like space. _You could probably fit a city down here_, Copper mused to himself.

Suddenly, the voices got much louder and were obviously coming from the tunnel to their right. Looking around cautiously, they entered, trying to imagine who, or what, they would be up against if, when, they found out what, or who, was making the noises.

They entered a cave that seemed to erupt with a strange kind of light. There were strange stones surrounding the entire cavern. They were gorgeous! They were evolution stones that came in the billions! At least one hundred-thousand of every kind!

There were Dawn Stones, Fire Stones, Sun Stones, Leaf Stones, Thunder Stones, Dusk Stones, Water Stones, Moon Stones, and Shiny Stones that seemed to grow like stalactites and Stalagmites, sprouting out of the ground in a great abundance.

It was then when he saw Brown standing with an incredulous expression, he noticed, on his face. In front of him stood a Flareon; meaning that Fang had accidentally touched a Fire Stone and had evolved.

He let out his newly evolved Nuzleaf and sent him in the direction of a Leaf Stone. The pokemon began to glow immediately upon contact with the energized rock. Her form changed until she was a strict, yet powerful looking Shiftree.

"COPPER!" Brown's voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"I wouldn't shout in a place like this," warned Copper. "It's really good to see you again, Brown. And, before you interrupt me," he started, catching the upset look on his friend's face, "just allow me to apologize for my actions the last time we saw each other. I was confused and hurt and I felt betrayed, especially since you hadn't trusted me enough to tell me you weren't interested in being a rocket. I really am sorry, pal."

"Ya mean it?" Brown asked doubtfully.

"Completely. I actually came here to search you guys out. I was trying to catch up with darlin – I mean Hailey – and see if I could make amends with her, but I ended up falling through this hole in the ground. That happen to you too?"

"No; Hailey's Pidgeotto brought me here. I think Hailey's in trouble; but, knowing her, she'll be just fine. So, how did you get out of Team Rocket anyhow?"

"Can we talk about it later, with everyone else? It's not a story I want to tell more than once, if you don't mind," Copper said, lowering his gaze.

"Of course not; I completely understand."

Just then, they heard a feminine scream; whether of fear or amusement, they couldn't tell; and a figure, or figures, fell out of a slanted tunnel in the wall and tumbled into the center of the Stone Cavern.

"Whoa!" Hailey's distinct voice echoed off of the walls and hitting the boys' eardrums. "What is this place? It's amazing and beautiful! Don'tcha think, you guys?" she asked her pokemon. All of them responded with excited mews, barks, growls, grunts, and cries.

"Pretty bitchin', huh?" Brown asked, making the girl, who just happened to notice them, jump about five feet out of her own skin.

"BROWN! WHAT IN ARCEUS' GOOD NAME ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!" she asked/screamed in alarm.

"Pidge is off getting Blaine and Yoi. She happened to come across me before she got too far," the brunette explained while helping the girl back onto her feet.

She also must've just noticed Copper, for she eyed him in curiosity, but said nothing. This really surprised both boys and even Brown had to question her.

"You're not going to kill him?" Brown asked, astounded.

"You're not going to kill me?" Copper asked in delight and relief.

"Not yet," she said mysteriously. "I just don't think that you're here for a bad reason. You can stay until you seriously screw up."

Just then, several things happened at the same time. Three glowing forms tried to make their way towards Hailey; a bunch of Rocket Grunts came storming into the cavern; and the rest of the gang came running down another path.

(Normal POV)

"STUPID TEAM ROCKET!" Gold was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What is it now, Gold?" Crystal asked, only slightly irritated. Silver seriously wondered how this girl could be stuck in the same room as their team leader for weeks on end and not want to eventually kill him. Emerald had actually already tried, but was stopped by about eight of the others.

"You have to admit its stupid, right!" he exclaimed. He looked around them and indicated their new "predicament".

The Rockets had come and they were finally out of their cages, but their pokemon were now in another room of the hideout, there was a huge door separating the girl Holders and the guy Holders, and they had no more friends from the Rocket Ranks.

"You're right. But now we can read and play games if we want to and not be forced to sit down on cold metal," Silver said. "It is, at least, a little bit better than when we first came here."

"Well, we don't have any spies now! Yoi, Brown, and Copper got themselves booted out and now we don't and won't know when whatever new stuff happens! We'll be left in the dark from now on!"

"True…" Emerald growled from his chair. "It does suck that we won't know any of that stuff. But I'm sure that Loner will be here before anything TOO big comes along."

"How big would you consider too big?" Blue asked slyly.

"I kind of want to see or hear where this is going, but I really don't," Crystal sighed and went to sit next to Ruby and Pearl.

"Well I really don't want to hear," Green scowled at the brunette girl. "You always have something stupid to say, don't you?"

"Aww, that's so mean, Greenie!" Blue cried.

"Greenie?" Green barked in surprise and embarrassment.

"Hahaha!"Gold busted up laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've heard since-" he stopped due to Green nearly wrapping his hands around the younger boy's throat.

"Another average day in the life of the Dex Holders in prison," Ruby deadpanned while watching their seniors' banter.

"They are pretty strange," Platinum consented. She actually found them all really interesting. They were so unpredictable. Platinum liked to experience new things and rarely did things she had already done before. There was never telling what would happen with the Dex Holders.

"Pretty strange happens to be a pretty big understatement in their case," murmured Emerald who had to duck Gold's fist as he missed Silver who had somehow joined in on the fight that had broken out.

Now, there was a full out war amongst the Dex Holders. There was Green; leader of Team one. On his side was Silver and Crystal. Then there was Gold; leader of the resistance. On his team was Blue and Sapphire.

The ones trying to have nothing to do with it were Red, Yellow, Ruby, Emerald; although he was egging on the fight from the sidelines; Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond.

"They sure know how to keep things lively, at least," Yellow commented as she ducked, avoiding a flying kick from Sapphire.

"Quite barbaric," added Ruby, leaning to his right to avoid a collision with Blue's fist aimed towards Green.

"It's pretty entertaining, if you were to look at it differently," argued Emerald as he jumped out of the way of Silver tackling Gold to the ground.

"Too bad no-one's on our side in this hellhole anymore," Pearl sighed.

"Oh, but you do."

Author's Note: Hope you all liked and or loved. You guys are awesome! If you have any recommends or anything, be sure to contact me. Here are the previews!

"What the frick is going on!"

"Aren't you confident?"

"Alright, but you'd better not disappoint, lemon head."

"What's a harem?"

"Fuck no."

VVVVVVV

Press the Button. You know you want to!

VVVVV

VVVV

Press it already!

VVV

VV

Please?

V


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Hailey's POV)

Okay, so explain to me this. Just how in the name of flapjacks did Fern, Lyla, and Thunders all evolve down here, why are there enough Rocket Grunts here to fill a gym, what the heck are Copper and Brown doing here, who's Flareon is that, and how could Blaine run that fast at his age?

"What the frick is going on!" Hailey shouted into the air as she and the others tried to run from the Rockets.

They stopped again in the cavern where they all first entered to turn and face their enemy. A redhead with grayish green eyes stepped forward in front of all the Grunts. He must have been the leader of their platoon or whatever it was.

"Who are you?" Hailey asked in a wary tone.

"The name's Garnet; might as well get used to it, 'cause you'll be hearing it and fearing it when you're on Rocket grounds."

"Like that's gonna happen," Hailey said indifferently.

"Aren't you confident?" Garnet sneered. "I like that in a woman."

Hailey blinked a few times before cocking her head to the side. Copper let out an indignant squawk and Brown growled at the redhead.

"What are you doing here, Garnet?" Brown snarled as he stepped in front of Hailey.

"To take the girl to Naotis and empty out the cave of all of its evolution stones. We can check those two off right now to save us all a lot of time."

"Hell no," Copper spat as he stepped in front of the blonde girl alongside Brown. "Hailey, you and the others take care of the small fry. Brown and I'll take on Garnet here."

Hailey looked at Copper for a fraction of a second, looking as if she were surprised and upset that Copper would give her orders. Then, she thought better of it and said, "Alright, but you'd better not disappoint, lemon head."

Copper merely laughed as he and Brown launched their pokemon at the two Rapidash that stood on either side of Garnet. Copper recognized them as Valentine and Dash. The two had been Ponyta when Copper had last seen them and they were Garnet's most trusted pokemon besides for Artemis.

Copper sent out Rex for a water type advantage and Brown sent out Chewy, his newly evolved Slowbro.

"Valentine use Mega Horn. Dash use Poison Jab."

"Rex use Water Gun!"

"Chewy use Water Pulse!"

The two Rapidash surged forward just to be launched backwards by the two water attacks. Dash was wiped out but Valentine still stood, though she was heavily injured.

The cave burst into flame as Lyla and Fern both used Flamethrower and Fire Spin on the Grunts' pokemon. Yoi had Felinl and Bubbles, her Horsea, out to fight and Blaine had his own Rapidash and Growlithe.

Garnet had called out Artemis, who had evolved into a Noctowl. "Valentine, Swift. Artemis, Take Down."

Then Rapidash threw an array of star-shaped bursts of energy and the Noctowl threw himself at Copper's Croconaw.

"Now, Rex; use Ice Fang!"

"Chewy!" Brown called to his own pokemon who was trying with all her might to dodge the oncoming attack from Valentine, "help him by using Zen Headbutt on Artemis!"

The poor bird pokemon was knocked out and only the Rapidash stood. Garnet sent out another pokeball containing his Pupitar, Lita.

"Lita, use Crunch. Valentine, use Quick Attack."

Valentine moved so fast she was only a fiery blur moving across the cave. The oval form of the Pupitar launched itself forward at Chewy and bit down right on her forehead. The Slowpoke lay unconscious as Rex tried to fend off his multiple opponents.

"Bell, I choose you!" Brown called as he let his Chikorita out of her pokeball again. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"Rex, use Ice Beam!"

"Valentine, use Flamethrower! Lita, use Dig!"

Both Rex and Bell threw their attacks towards the Rapidash, knocking her out instantly. Lita burst from the ground and at Rex. Bell saved her partner with a Light Screen, shielding the Croconaw from being hit.

"Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf!"

The Pupitar lay unconscious on the ground to be zapped back into her pokeball by a very disappointed looking Garnet. "How could you guys be defeated so easily?"

"You weren't in sync," Hailey's voice came from across the cave. Next to her stood a beaming Ninetales, Arcanine, and Jolteon. "I'm surprised we were. I was so shocked at their evolution; I hadn't even thought about them evolving at all. But, with you guys, your rhythm's all out of wack."

"Thanks, blondie," Garnet spat with venom lacing his voice. "Shove off and go play with your little harem you have here. I'll be back and I'll kick all of your guys' asses."

He turned around and left through the cave.

Copper and Brown were both blushing profoundly at what Garnet had said. Just then, Hailey turned to them and asked, "Hey, what's a harem?"

"T-that's a s-s-story for a-another t-t-time!" Brown said as evenly as he could, but he ended up stuttering and barely able to control himself from not having a nosebleed.

Copper wasn't so blunt. "You are to never be a part of one!" he exclaimed. "At least not without me there."

"Is it a game or something?"

"Not a game proper young ladies should be playing," Brown said in a brotherly tone as he put his hands on her shoulders, glaring at Copper as he did so.

"Alright."

"That reminds me," Copper said, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Really?" Copper looked surprised and so did Brown. "We thought you were ten!"

"AM NOT!" She glared. "I may be short and act like a kid but I'm Fourteen, dang it!"

"Of course you are! A very pretty one at that," Copper winked causing her to blush profoundly. "Anyways, I'm fifteen and so is Brown."

"Really? Cool. So, tell me, who is this little guy?" Hailey knelt down next to Fang. "Who does he belong to? Oh, you're Fang? You evolved too? That's great! Fern, Lyla, and Thunders evolved. That's pretty cool that you two evolved on the same day since you're brothers and all. It's even cooler that you're a Flareon and he's a Jolteon. I know, right? Wasn't expecting it at all! What's it like to evolve? Really? Wow, you're lucky!"

"Hey, Hailey?" Brown said slowly.

"What is it?" she turned away from her conversation with Fang to look at him, tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a little bit, but how do you know what pokemon are thinking and saying?"

"I've been wondering that too, actually," Copper walked over with Mac around his neck again. "Oh, and this is Mac."

"Hello, Mac," Hailey waved and smiled to the Linoone.

Fern, Lyla, Thunders, Pidge, and Bulba walked over to the group. Fern had evolved into a beautiful Ninetales with a glistening golden pelt and beautiful eyes that shone like rubies. Lyla had evolved into an Arcanine, being the largest on Hailey's team as of now and three times as fluffy and much more regal in appearance. Thunders had evolved into a strong and handsome Jolteon with bristling gold fur, a spiky white collar, and loyal black eyes.

"Yes, how do you speak with them?" Blaine asked as he and the others made their way over to the small group.

"I was born able to."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused. "How were you born able to?"

"I'd rather not speak of my past," Hailey's voice growled at them as she walked past them with her pokemon at her heels.

"Also," Blaine turned to Copper, "there is the topic of what you happen to be doing here. Weren't you one of Team Rocket's elite members?"

"Emphasis on the word _was_. I want to be on your guys' side now! Brown's my best friend and I want to be here for him. If you wouldn't mind, could you train me alongside the others? I want to be just as strong as them for when we storm Saffron."

"I see no problem with it. You may, however, need to take your time getting used to Hailey. She has a huge personality for such a small girl. Plus she gets pretty mood-swingy. One second she's as bright as a sunbeam and the next second she's madder than a grumpy Gyarados."

"I can see that," Copper commented to himself as they reached the hole leading out of the cave. "How are we all going to get out?"

"Like this," Hailey got onto Pidge's back and flew out of the hole.

"How in the name of Arceus are we going to do that?" Brown shouted just when a vine was dropped down the hole.

"Bulba will pull you guys up," Hailey's voice drifted down into the cavern. "Hey, Brown! Can you throw up Bell? I think she trusts me enough to ask her if she can help Bulba with the rest of you. Actually, everyone send up your grass types!"

"Pure genius!" Blaine exclaimed as he stepped towards the vine.

"Of course she'll trust you! Most all pokemon do, you know!" Brown said as he and Copper launched up Bell and Copper's Shiftree, Peanut.

More vines made their way down the hole grasping onto Yoi and Blaine. Bulba's vine grabbed Copper around the waist. Brown brought out Asilia, his Ralts, and they floated up after everyone else.

"Well," Hailey said. "I think it's safe to call it a day. Let's get to bed so we can get up to train again tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

(Gold's POV)

"Fuck no."

We had all been surprised at Onyx's sudden arrival. The black haired boy had sat down on the carpet in front of them, announcing that he would spy for them.

"Not going to happen," Green growled at the black haired boy.

"I don't see why not."

"Because we can't trust you!" I shouted accusingly.

"Why is that? You could trust Copper and Brown, but why not me?"

"That's because they didn't make a creepy ass plan to kidnap Loner with one of us! So, pretty much, it's your fault that Yellow got hurt, we lost Brown and Yoi as spies, and eventually lost Copper as a spy," Crystal pointed out, shoving a finger into his chest each time she spoke.

"But now I'm offering to become a spy and help you get out of here. I'm tired of being ordered around. I only joined because I wanted to be with my friends, but now they're gone. Garnet _was _our friend until he became so power hungry. Now, he's just a violent, ambitious asshole who's only goal in life is to kill the Lone Dex Holder and Naotis so he can become the strongest leader of Team Rocket there ever was."

"Someone has antisocial issues," I mumbled under my breath.

"Tell me about it," Onyx actually laughed.

"Aren't you the one in your group that's supposed to be ice cold and not give a shit about anything?" Silver asked. Of course he would.

"That's no fun."

"I actually think I'm starting to like this guy!" I laughed and threw my arms around the red eyed boy's shoulders.

"Thanks," he said in pure gratitude.

"For what?" I asked feeling surprised.

"I guess I'm pretty antisocial myself. I never get compliments, anything even slightly friendly or compassionate unless it comes from Brown, Copper, or my pokemon. I'd really like to be friends with all of you, if you wouldn't mind it too much. Also, Yellow," he turned to the blonde girl with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Don't," she said, smiling. "You don't need to. You're our new friend. I don't want you to apologize for something that's going to be put in the past."

"Thank you!" he breathed and bowed his head. "I am forever loyal to all of you! Sorry if I appear cold and rude to you all later on, but I have to keep my high up position in the ranks to do you any good."

"That's fine!" Sapphire waved it off. "As long as it ain't Garnet, I'm fine with any of you Rockets 'bein stupid jerks 'round here!"

"Thank you, I think…"

(Copper's POV)

How do you get around this place? I thought as I walked around the halls of Blaine's lab. "Where the heck am I?"

"You are somewhere in between the kitchen and the observatory," came the sound of a girl's calm voice.

I whirled around just to face the pretty girl with temper problems. She was wearing light blue pajamas with Vaporeon slippers. She still had her hair into pigtails, though I could tell she was going to undo them later.

"Thanks. Do you know where to get to my room from here?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. It felt sort of… strange is how I would put it, to be standing in front of her just chatting casually with hidden formality behind it.

"Yeah, it's right across from Brown's room. I go there all the time, so I'll show you where it is." Wait… What? "Brown wanted your room to be near his, so he asked Blaine if he and Yoi could switch rooms. He used to bunk with me."

"Uh huh…" My eyes got huge. What the hell was that supposed to mean!

"I have a bunk bed," she explained. "Brown got the top bunk and I got the bottom bunk. We just didn't have enough beds for everyone before. We just found out that the sofa in his new room can unfold into a bed. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty strange."

They just walked in silence until they stepped past Blaine's room.

"Do you let them out?" she suddenly asked after a while.

"What?" I spluttered. I had no clue as to what she meant, but my mind took it the wrong way, yet again.

"Do you ever let your pokemon out of their balls? I let mine wander around the lab. They know their way around. Maybe you should do the same."

"Sure," I said, sighing in relief. I let out Major, Opal, Rex, Mac, and Peanut.

"Don't you have another one?" she asked, staring at the pokeball in my hand.  
>"Yeah, but I rarely let her out. She's like my trump card. The less people know about her, the better it is for me and my surprise factor."<p>

"Ah," she grinned. "So, you were another user of the element of surprise all this time."

"What?" I asked intelligently.

"I love surprises~ And the element of them. I also love pranks, the stupid looks they get on their faces, and the laughs you get for causing them!"

"You like to prank?" I asked, a smile slowly flickering and growing at my mouth.

"Heck yeah I do!"

"We should get together sometime and plan something!" The girl just got five times more amazing to me.

"You bet!"

"Well, I think I know my way from here, so, thanks for showing me, Hailey."

"You're welcome… Copper," she said with a small, reassuring smile and walked the way we had come from.

"Thanks, a lot." I turned and walked into my room, having had known where it was after three minutes of being with her.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Green: When the heck are you letting us out of these cages?

Lillystream: Never! Just kidding. Soon enough, you grumpy Magikarp!

Green: Well, hurry it up! And do the disclaimer!

Lillystream: Alright, alright, keep your panties on! I own nothing!

**Chapter 14**

(Hailey's POV)

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Blaine?"

They were all standing on the sandy ground along the banks of the beach surrounding the somewhat deserted island.

It had been three months since their training began and all of their pokemon were stronger than heck. All of their pokemon had evolved either into their last forms or up one, except for Pidge and Bulba.

"I'm sure, Hailey," their mentor sighed. "I wish I could, but, let's face it, I'm just too old for a mission like this!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'll slow you all down. Your training is over and I have nothing left to teach you. Plus, you'd all have to keep protecting me, stop for me when I'm out of breath, and, in a situation where I may fall or hurt myself, you'd have to turn around to take me to safety or, worse, you'd have to stop your mission completely to get me help! I'm not going!"

"A-alright, Blaine," Hailey gave him a sad look.

"Hey, I think you deserve this," he said while handing her the Volcano Badge.

"Can I really have this, Blaine?"

"Of course. You deserve it more than anyone. I'll miss you, kid."

"I'll really miss you too, Blaine." She pulled Blaine into a huge, almost bone-crunching, hug. "You too, Mewtwo, Arcanine, Rapidash, Growlithe, and Ninetales!"

She waved to Blaine and all of his pokemon before they all turned to get upon the three water types waiting for them in the waters; Roku, Yoi's newly evolved shiny Dragonair, who she had caught before the cave fiasco, Chewy, Brown's Slowbro, and Rex, Copper's newly evolved Feraligatr.

Hailey and Yoi hopped onto Roku, Brown jumped onto Chewy's shelled back, and Copper leapt onto Rex's back, carefully avoiding his spiked back. Waving the entire time, the three teens and the little girl set out to sea, their destination finally being Saffron City; the enemy's base of operations and where the Dex Holders were being held.

After a few hours, Hailey got tired of sitting on Roku's back, so, she called out Pidge and flew on the Pidgeotto's back for the rest of the way. Her hair wisped about her and she leaned forward, truly enjoying the breeze of the air and the adrenaline flying gave her and her bird pokemon.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Brown called up to her.

"Only in battle! I'm only flying on her, sheesh!"

Copper laughed and shrugged along with Yoi while Brown merely sighed and smiled at the blonde girl flying overhead.

"How long do you think will it take to get there?" Yoi asked.

"Probably only an hour or so, give or take," Brown said while scanning the waters ahead of them. "Maybe it will only take a half an hour. Depending how fast we think we can go. I know for sure you all can go faster, but, however, Chewy won't be able to swim as fast. Plus Hailey's flying!"

"Don't blame me for improvising!"

"Do you want to ride on Lapari?" Yoi asked sweetly, talking about her newly caught Lapras who she had taken an immediate liking to.

"Would she mind?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't." She brought the Lapras out as Brown commanded Chewy back into her pokeball. He scrambled up Lapari's back as they began to set off again, but began to make much more progress than before.

They traveled for another ten minutes before they saw land ahead of them. They were approaching the Vermillion Bay at an almost alarming rate that only increased once they all realized that their waterway journey would be over soon.

"Faster, Pidge!" Hailey called out recklessly as her bird pokemon surged ahead of all the others and towards the docks, ready for a long rest after flying for hours on end.

"Hailey!" the others called after her. "Come back here!"

"Don't worry! I'll see you guys in a few minutes anyways! I'll scout, too, just in case!"

What they saw at the docks surprised them. There were about thirty or so dead human bodies piled up in the center of the town. Hailey's eyes widened in horror. She privately scanned the pile with her eyes to see if the president was there among the corpses but was glad to find he wasn't.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked aloud. "Pidge, you rest. I'll have Bulba come out for now." She put Pidge back into her pokeball and called out Bulba from his own.

She and Bulba ran around looking for any signs of life, but to no avail. Most of the buildings were burnt down or broken into billions of pieces. She finally found herself back at the gruesome pile of dead bodies until she accidentally knocked over a pile of rubble, making a clattering sound float around in the air for a few seconds.

"Who's there!" an alarmed sounding voice sounded out on the other side of the corpse pile. Hailey edged away from it even further and Bulba stood defiantly in front of her.  
>A figure rounded the corner of the pile and stopped as it neared her. She noticed it was a boy around Mathias' age with the same hair color, eye color, and… wait… it was Mathias!<p>

"Who are you? Explain yourself!" he was shouting.

"Mathias!" she called out and ran towards him with Bulba trotting alongside her. The boy looked up at her in utter shock.

"Hailey?" he asked and beamed a huge smile.

"What happened to 'mama'?" she laughed and hugged the heck out of him.

"Oops, sorry. I've gotten used to calling my foster mom that."

"That's perfectly fine! How have you been?"

"Well, I suppose; with all this chaos going on all around Kanto," he said while gesturing to the burning buildings and limp piles of flesh and blood here and there where the pile wasn't looming over everything.

"What exactly happened here?" she asked cautiously.

"Team Rocket," Mathias snarled the name like it was a killing disease; well, maybe it was. "They've been ransacking towns and raiding cities every which way and that! They're not happy enough with only having the Dex Holders; that would be much, much too easy. They have to cause even more national distress! And now they're murdering people and pokemon!"

"That sounds awful!" Hailey growled looking around the place once again. "This seriously sucks pokeballs."

"Yeah. Well, are you finished with your training?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Professor Oak told me. I'm part of the Rocket Hunters now. They get good, powerful trainers to help look for Team Rocket to turn in every last one of them!"

"You're a powerful trainer?"

"Yup!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Lupin's leveled up quite a bit and evolved. Plus, I've caught a few more pokemon besides Olasil, who has also evolved, by the way."

"That's awesome! Congrats!"

"Oh, Bulba looks awesome! He evolved too, huh?"

"He sure did," she said, glancing fondly at the Ivysaur standing as tall as her ankles. "Here's the rest of my team. Take yours out too," she said as she brought out Pidge, Thunders, Fern, and Lyla.

He brought out Lupin, now a Ninetales like Fern; Olasil, who had evolved fully into a Beedrill since she last saw him as a little Weedle; and a Fearow, Nidorino, and Sandslash she had never seen before.

"This," he motioned towards the Fearow, "is Lucky. I caught him as a Spearow as he was being chased by some drunk bastard in Viridian."

"Hey, watch your language," Hailey said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, the guys at my new school say it all the time. It must have rubbed off on me without me noticing it."

"Alrighty then, continue."

"Happy," he motioned, then, towards the Nidorino, "is one of my main powerhouses on this team. I got him at the Safari Zone while I was on a case in Fuchsia City."

"Hello, Happy," Hailey said while petting the Nidorino on one of his large ears.

"And, last but certainly not least, is Crumble!" The Sandslash looked up at her while puffing his own chest out in pride. "I got him as an egg a few months ago. He's leveled up a whole lot while we trained with Misty. Who're the Arcanine, Jolteon, and Ninetales?"

"Lyla, Thunders, and Fern; short for Inferno."

"It's kind of cool we both have Ninetales, huh?"

"I guess it is pretty cool."

"Hey, look, I know you're on your way to Saffron right now, but I need your help with the city. You see, everyone else on the squads and platoons had to go and handle a dire situation in Lavender Town and I was left to cover Vermillion by myself."

"I really can't. I think the others are coming right now so you can wait for them and see," she explained just as Yoi, Brown, and Copper came running up. "What took you guys so long?" she asked.

"Well, you just went way too fast!" Copper exclaimed. "You were able to soar through the air like some sort of missile while we were just floating along!"

"Yoi! Playboy!" Mathias called out in surprise and hatred at the second one.

"Mathias!" Yoi practically screamed as she leapt at him and knocked him over, her arms wrapped entirely around his neck.

"Kid!" Copper shouted in surprise as he pointed at the two on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you here to stalk Hailey again? Wait. What were you doing with Yoi? You better not be after her too, now!"

"Sheesh, calm down, kid. I'm helpin' your sister here. You just keep quiet, you grump!"

"He's fine now, Mathias. He's a friend and ally, so be nice. We're all actually going to Saffron, all together," Yoi explained.

"Actually, I think you and Copper will have to stay," Hailey told her.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Huh? Why?" the two boys shouted and Yoi said at the same time.

"Well, Mathias was saying that he needed help in the city, so, I was thinking you two could help him. Copper needs to stay because he needs to work out his problems with Mathias and so that you can spend more time with Mathias and make sure they don't murder each other," she explained to the younger girl despite the small glares she received from the blonde and smaller brunette boys.

"Brown and I are going to go to Saffron. 'Kay?"

"Alright, just be careful." Yoi walked up to Hailey and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl. "I'll make sure these two don't get in trouble," she said while winking.

"Bye, Hailey. You bring yourself back without any harm," Mathias said sternly while wrapping his arms around his mother/big sister figure as well.

"Hailey," Copper's surprisingly serious voice reached their ears and they all turned to the blonde boy. He had a pained look in his teal eyes. "You come back for me, alright? We're actually friends now, right? You won't forget about me just because you have Brown with you in Saffron, right? "

Hailey smiled a warm smile and began to walk towards him. She surprised everyone by wrapping her own arms around his waist and pressing herself against him in an actual hug. His eyes widened and he ruffled her hair. "I'd never be able to forget you, Copper. You're a close friend and ally. You have my back, and I'll have yours. But, now I'm trusting you to watch and protect these two while I can't. Brown won't even be with me until the very end. We've both known this for a while. I have to beat Naotis and Garnet. Brown will help me, but I have to be the one to take those two and Team Rocket down."

"Well, take care of yourself, boss," he ruffled her hair once more before letting her jog a bit to catch up with Brown who had already said goodbye and was waiting towards the Saffron entrance. "Hey, Brown!" he called out.

"What?" the brunette called back.

"You'd better take good care of her!"

"Of course I will, ya dolt!" his friend shouted, playfully shaking his fist at him.

Then, the handsome brunette boy with the brown eyes and the pretty blonde-pigtailed girl with the gorgeous stormy sea blue eyes disappeared from sight as they began their dreaded journey towards Saffron.

(Silver's POV)

"I can feel it," I said suddenly.

"What do you mean, Silver?" Crystal asked me in a whisper.

All the other Dex Holders besides for me, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, and Sapphire were asleep. I gestured for the others to follow me to one of the corners of the room. We brought chairs and a flashlight and a blanked and we built a sort of fort where we all sat in a sort of circle; everyone's attention focused on me.

"What did you mean?" Crystal asked me again.

"You can feel what?" Gold asked for emphasis.

"Don't tell me it's going to be something like, 'I can see dead people'," Sapphire said with a smirk and Yellow gave out an amused little giggle.

"What? No," I shook my head. "It's about Hailey and-" I suddenly clutched my forehead in pain as I said her name. Whenever I, or anyone else for that matter, said that name, my head swelled up in an intense tidal wave of uncontrollable, furious pain. It always felt as if I was trying to remember something from my past, but the memory was too painful or terrifying or scarring for me to be able to take it, whatever it happened to be, exactly.

"Again, Silver?" Crystal asked, slipping her arms around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Sorry. It's about Loner."

"What is it? You can tell us, Silver," Yellow said in a motherly voice, which was soothing and strange at the same time since, even though she was a year older than them, she looked like she was only thirteen.

"I don't know how, but I feel like she's close. Very close. So close that I'm somehow able to sense her presence, here in this very city."

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" Sapphire said, a quizzical look on her face.

"I guess, but it gives hope. Silver's normally right about these things, you know," Gold said in defense of his best friend.

"I actually can feel something as well," Yellow said shyly.

We all turned to the small blonde girl. "What do you mean, Yellow?"

"Well, I can feel a very strong aura approaching the city. I do have psychic powers here, in case you've forgotten."

"Oops, sorry. But, hey, it's great that she might be here! About time, too! We've been waiting her for months and we're going to be auctioned next month unless she gets here, and fast!" Gold exclaimed in an excited whisper.

Just then, the blanket was torn from our heads and, when we looked up, a very pissed off Green, Ruby, Blue, and Pearl stood to meet our sights.

"Are you three having a meeting without us?" Peal asked, sounding offended.

"You're interrupting my beauty sleep!" shouted Blue and Ruby at the same time.

"If you have something to report," Green started to growl, "then fricking tell us all in the morning, why don't you!"

We all squeaked and scrambled to get away from the three.

At that very moment, the door was thrust open and Garnet strode in, grabbing a terrified Yellow gruffly by the arm and dragged her right back out. None of us had any time to even understand the situation before a huge group of Grunts started grabbing us all, as well, and thrusting us all in a HUGE cage that would be able to hold all of us.

It was then when I thought,_ Today is the day. We'd better be prepared for all Hell to break itself loose._


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Well, here's your weekly chapter! Hope you enjoy, cause the first book of the Pokemon Special Hail series is almost done with only a few chapters left to go!

Green: Do we all get free?

Gold: I thought you said there'd be romance!

Yellow: What about all the pokemon?

Red: What's gonna happen?

Lillystream: Shut up and I won't spoil anything! I own nothing but my OC's and my Dragon Eggs!

**Chapter 15**

(Hailey's POV)

"What the heck is wrong with this place?" Hailey asked out loud. She and Brown had been walking through the corridors without much trouble but had been at it for three hours.

"More like where is everybody?" Brown said looking about. "This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies. Can we leave yet? I don't think the Dex Holders are here, Hailey."

Just as he said that, a surging wave of Grunts quickly stormed the room and just as quickly outnumbered them.

"You'll never get to Viridian!" one of the Grunts sneered.

"Heck, ya'll never make it out of here alive!" another one jeered.

"What are you talking about?" Brown asked in annoyance.

"You and your little girlfriend won't be making it out of our little trap alive in time to make it to the forest in order to save your little buddies!"

Hailey's eyes widened. They were in the wrong place. The Dex Holders weren't in Saffron at Silph Co. They were in the Viridian Forest. "Shit," she whispered as she looked at her feet in shame.

"Fang use Flamethrower!" Brown's voice called out. There was a sudden burst of wild flame as the Flareon stood looking around himself ferociously, just daring one of the Grunts to break line and challenge them. "Hailey," he whispered to her.

"What?"

"Go."

"What?" she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Fang and I will stay here. These are all of the Grunts. Garnet and my father should be with the Holders. I'll try to catch up with you as fast as I can. Leave this to me and go get the Dex Holders! Fang! ERUPTION!"

A huge blaring, blazing blast of explosive fire sent Hailey flying through the door and the Grunts against the walls to burn.

Once Hailey regained her balance, she called out to him, "Thank you Brown! You'd better come after me!" and she ran through the halls and outside. She brought out Pidge and swiftly leapt onto the bird pokemon's back.

"To Viridian!"

Upon arrival in the forest, Hailey felt automatically at home. She had grown up most of her life in and around this forest. She also noticed something was extremely wrong. There were no pokemon in sight.

She turned at the sound of footsteps making their way across the grassy clearing. She noticed the figure and recognized it after a few moments. "Garnet!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He smirked in a swift, cruel movement of upturning the corner of his mouth. "Come here often?" he asked maliciously.

"Where are they," she glared at him.

"My, my. Not one for idle chat, are we?"

"Where are the Dex Holders, Garnet?"

"Most of them are with boss. I have the weak one with me, but you'll have to kill me to get to her," he said in a cocky voice with an arrogant air about him, as if he didn't believe she was capable of doing so.

"Fine," she said with no hesitation.

"What?" he spluttered, eyes wide, utterly shocked.

"Let's do this. LYLA!" she shouted as she released her Arcanine.

He swiftly called out one of his Rapidash; the male one. They circled each other, staring straight into the other's eyes defiantly.

"Fire Spin!" they called out at the same time. The swirling flames tangled for a few moments before going out.

"Take Down!" Garnet commanded.

"Extremespeed!"

Lyla shot off like a bullet and knocked the Rapidash to his side and back to Hailey in the blink of an eye.

"Again! Operation Star Fire!"

Lyla used Extremespeed again, but in circles around the injured Rapidash. The Rapidash began to winey in pain as Lyla added a Bite attack, Iron tail, and Dig all at once, doing everything so swiftly and with such skill and precision that he fell unconscious in a matter of thirty seconds.

Garnet looked at her in confusion and shock. He got a determined look and sent out his Ludicolo. "Use-"

"Return!"

She sent out Fern to take Lyla's place.

"Confuse Ray, followed by a Will o Wisp!"

A golden ball of light enwrapped in purplish flame shot towards the Ludicolo and caused him to stumble, causing himself pain. Another ball of ghostly flame made its way to the enemy pokemon and caused a large burn to appear on its body.

"Note, use Waterfall!" Garnet called.

He tried, but the Ludicolo only ended up hitting himself across the jaw. He kept doing so until he was nearly wiped out by his own attacks and the burn constantly driving him towards unconsciousness.

Garnet looked over to Hailey, in attempt to see if this girl was joking, but her eyes were cold, utterly serious, as they got only when she was in battle. The only warmth to be found was compassion for her pokemon, the desire to win, and the desperate flame with a strong passion to save the Dex Holders.

He took out another pokeball, actually seeming to think strategically before sending out a Stantler.

"Clover! Use Zen Headbutt, and hurry!"

"Fern, use Fire Spin with a Confuse Ray inside!"

The tornado of fire hit its mark and left the Stantler confused. It only lasted for a few moments before Clover was able to attack once more.

"Hypnosis and Stomp!" Garnet commanded as the Stantler raced towards Fern, sending her to sleep and rising onto her hind legs to bring her full weight onto her unconscious body.

"Return!" Hailey recalled Fern who was sleeping and heavily injured. She sent out Lyla who came out with her large, razor sharp fangs bared, making her look like she killed for a living instead of searching for missing Dex Holders, via the Intimidate ability. "Extremespeed and Fire Fang!"

Before Clover even had a chance to blink, Lyla surged forward and sunk her flaming blade-like teeth into the Stantler's throat. She fell unconscious within seconds.

Garnet brought out his Noctowl, Artemis. "Use Sky Attack!"

"Fire Spin!"

The attacks collided, but Artemis was able to land a solid hit on the Arcanine and caused her to stagger.

"Shadow Ball!" Garnet shouted out.

"Flame Burst!"

The fight went on like this for a few minutes before Lyla fell victim to a Confusion attack.

"You have three pokemon left," Hailey began, "and I have three. How about we make it a double battle?"

"Well, we'll see."

He sent out his Rapidash, Valentine, who immediately went to stand with their teammate, Artemis.

Hailey sent out Pidge and Bulba to fight first.

"Bulba use Sleep Powder and Pidge use a Gust attack to move it over them!" Hailey pointed towards the Rapidash and Noctowl.

It hit them before they could even move and, soon, they were both inflicted with poison that sucked at their health, quickly draining them of their strength.

"I'm impressed," admitted Garnet. "I may actually lose. Kudos to that. I'm not going to go easy on you, however."

Hailey smirked teasingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then her expression got cold again and she swept her arm towards Artemis. Pidge understood and she flew high into the air as Bulba prepared a Razor Leaf, aiming for where Pidge was flapping her wings, but looking at the enemy so they wouldn't expect anything. "NOW!"

Pidge dove down, twirling the entire drop until the air created a sort of air cocoon out of air and Bulba's Razor Leaf became a part of it as she collided with the Noctowl. Artemis stood for a mere four seconds before collapsing.

Garnet recalled him and let out a Tyranitar that must have evolved from his Pupitar from when Hailey had last seen him in the caves. "Litas, use Earthquake! Valentine, use Swift!"

"Bulba use Solarbeam, Pidge use Steel Wing on the same opponent!"

The battled until, finally, the both only had one pokemon capable of battling. Litas, the Tyranitar, stood, letting out a mighty roar.

"Thunders!" The Jolteon came out glaring and snarling with all his might. "VOLT TACKLE!" Then, something strange happened. Hailey began running alongside the Jolteon as he preformed his attack, and she was actually able to keep up with him. Her sights, however, were not on the opposing pokemon; they were on the trainer of said pokemon.

Thunders collided with Litas in a large burst of electricity and sparks. Hailey's fist collided with Garnet's chest with enough force to deprive his lungs of air.

Their pokemon began attacking without any orders, and so did the trainers. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hailey saw the Tyranitar preparing a Metal Claw that would have shred Thunders to little pieces.

Leaping away from Garnet, Hailey threw herself at Thunders, pushing them out of the way of the Metal Claw just in time. She, then, turned and punched Litas in her soft point, her stomach, which the large pokemon must not have been expecting, for she gave out a startled rumble and fell over backwards onto the ground.

"THUNDER FANG!"

Thunders sunk his teeth into the soft, vulnerable skin on the Tyranitar's exposed belly. And, very much like Lyla's attack, his teeth began to spark with electric force as he bit down, deep into flesh. Litas let out a scream of pain and went silent as she fainted. Thunders howled in victory as all of Hailey's pokemon crowded around the exhausted girl.

Hailey checked herself over for any wounds or injuries she had received in the battle. One of her pigtail ribbons was missing and her hair had fallen down on that side, she had a long gash on her stomach, and she had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and face. She saw that Garnet had only a few bruises where her fist had made contact.

The redhead was walking over to her with a look of bewilderment on his face. "How did you do it? Why did you fight alongside them? That Metal Claw would have killed you for Arceus' sake!"

Hailey merely panted, but made sure she had an obvious look of contentment and self satisfaction to show him how much she had enjoyed fighting alongside her partners.

Once she caught her breath, she began pulling medicines out of her bag and healing her pokemon with them. She would normally heal them herself, but she was far too exhausted already as it was. She saw that Garnet was desperately trying to heal his own pokemon, but didn't have enough supplies to.

She got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her in confusement and seclusion, as if he thought she would try to cause him or his pokemon any more harm.

"Here," she smiled gently as she gave him a few Super Potions and revives.

"T-thank you… What's your name again?"

"Hailey. My name is Hailey. I know you're Garnet and you used to be friends with Brown and Copper until you let ambition cloud over your common sense and self control."

Garnet chuckled a little and smiled. "Yup, that sure does sound like me." Hailey noticed that his voice seemed to have a sort of southern drawl to it.

"Don't worry. I know, deep down, they'll be able to forgive you. If you want them to, that is. Are you going back to Team Rocket?"

"Hell no!" he laughed. "I think I'll try to be friends with Brown and Copper, just like old times. I want to join you guys! Yeah! That's what I'll do! Onyx is spying for us in his high up position of his, so you won't have to worry there. I'll come with you to show you where they have Yellow, one of the Dex Holders. The boss and his most important, most high-ranked dogs went to the other regions to hide the other Holders. They're all still here, I think. Let's hurry."

Hailey nodded her head. "Here, climb on," she motioned to Lyla who knelt down to allow her trainer to climb onto her back. Garnet got on and Lyla took off almost immediately. All the other pokemon were recalled and Garnet had to wrap his arms awkwardly around Hailey's waist.

"Um… uh… I'm sorry-" he stuttered.

"For what? You're on our side now. Oh, and the riding thing, it's the only way she'll be comfortable, and you won't end up flailing around like a Magikarp."

"Here it is," Garnet said suddenly. "Where are Brown and Copper?"

"SHIT!" Hailey exclaimed, covering her mouth. She turned to Garnet seriously and said, "You need to go and help Brown. He's at the Rocket base in Saffron and needs back up, now. You go. I'll set Yellow and the others free by myself."

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked, though, Hailey could tell, that he wanted to take off and help his best friend right at that very moment.

"Positive. Go."

"Catch ya on the flip side!" he called out while he sent out a freshly healed Artemis to fly him all the way to Saffron.

She and Lyla continued their way around the forest until Hailey could nearly choke on her anticipation.

(Mostly Normal and Lyla's POV)

Gripping the Arcanine's mane, Hailey's heart beat faster than it ever had before in her life. Pounding through the forest, both Lyla and Hailey could only think of one thing; the Dex Holders were somewhere in front of them in this very forest!

Leaping over boulders, fallen trees, and river banks, Lyla began to go faster, having caught the scent of multiple humans.

"Hailey!" she barked at her trainer, who sat, almost perched, on her large, beautifully striped back.

"What is it? Have you caught a trail?" her human asked, concern, tension, excitement, and suspension all shooting through the blonde girl's eyes in flashes and layered in her voice.

"Yes. There are other humans directly in front of us. Permission to use 'the move'?" the Arcanine asked with a wolfishly fanged grin, already knowing her trainer's answer.

"Use it! Extremespeed!" they called out together and, soon, Lyla seemed to not even touch the ground, she was bounding so fast and she appeared to be flying; literally! Her wispy tail and mane swirled about her as they neared the strange, new scent.

They came upon a small grove in the forest and Lyla halted to a complete stop as Hailey leapt off of her looking around warily, as was Lyla, searching their surroundings to see if they were safe. Then, they saw her.

There, in the middle of the grove, stood a young; though older than Hailey; looking girl chained to a metal rod that seemed to sprout out of the ground at the girl's feet.

The girl had long, blonde hair tied into a long ponytail and she had bright, wide at the moment, olive green eyes. The girl was very pretty, Hailey concluded, but she had large bruises, scrapes, scars, and cuts running along angrily and hungrily along her body, just as Lyla's stripes did to her body.

"Who are you?" the older girl rasped in alarm and surprise. She looked tired, scared, starved, and, yet, somehow relieved to see a complete stranger. "Are you another one of those dumb Rockets again? If so, I can still take you on; tied to a post or not."

"Hold on there," Hailey smiled at the older girl warmly. "I'm here to rescue you, not hurt you! My name is Hailey. And you're Yellow, right?"

"You're Hailey!" The girl with the ponytail breathed, a small pool of tears threatening to pour from her pretty olive green eyes. "Thank Arceus you've finally come! You have no idea how glad everyone else is going to be!"

"That's for later. Let's focus on you, for now. For example, I bet your wrists would really like to be out of their chains, am I right?" Hailey said with a friendly smirk.

"Heck yes they would!" Yellow breathed in relief.

"Alrighty then. Lyla! Use Bite on the chains, but be careful to not hurt Yellow." Hailey called out to the Arcanine.

Lyla bit down on the metal with her super strong jaws, forcing them to shatter into sparkling, shimmering fragments falling and sailing through the air.

Rubbing her wrists, Yellow thanked them with a huge beaming smile and a huge Yellow hug that could strangle anyone caught up in it.

"So, Yellow," Hailey began once she and Lyla had gotten out of Yellow's killer grip, "do you know where the other Dex Holders all are?"

"I know that the Sinnoh and Hoenn Holders were sent off to their respective regions and the Rocket plane is coming back for the Johto Holders any second now. Their boss took my team with him to some place I've never heard of. Unoua, or something like that. Garnet was supposed to be guarding me and them for when you came, but he got defeated, didn't he?"

Hailey smiled a little, recalling her battle with the fiery redhead, and nodded.

"Here, follow me," Yellow said as she began to sprint back into the woods.

"Wait for me!" Hailey called out and got back onto Lyla's back and pulled Yellow up with her. "Now, tell me where it is and I'll have Fern and Thunders take you to Vermillion where all of my friends are. I can't risk you being caught again and you're weak enough as it is."

"Alright," Yellow sighed slumping her shoulders forward in disappointment. "Go straight ahead for at least twenty feet and there's a huge cage that all of them will be in; the Johto Holders, at least."

"Alrighty then! Thunders, Fern, take her to Copper, Mathias, and Yoi. Take care of her."

The two pokemon nodded and, just as reluctantly as Yellow, turned to lead the senior Dex Holder to Vermillion.

Gripping Lyla's mane once more, they took off in the direction Yellow had showed them. "Hold on, guys! I'm coming!"


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Here's your weekly chapter. I've got nothing much to say, but this story's almost over. Only like, two chapters left, so, see ya next week.

**Chapter 16**

(Gold's POV)

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" I heard the female voice call out from only a couple of yards from where our cage was hidden.

"We're over here!" I called out to the voice.

"Here!" Silver called as well, a rare smile plastered on his face.

Just then, a beautiful girl with wounds, scrapes, cuts, bruises, and an undone pigtail rode into the clearing on a just as gorgeous Arcanine.

She leapt off of her steed and turned to us. "Are you the Johto Holders?" she asked in a bell-like voice. I was already blushing from how cute she was, but, now, I couldn't be trusted to speak, for I would only be stuttering.

"Yes, we are," said Crystal, who seemed to be breathing in relief. "Are you the Lone Dex Holder?" she asked.

"The what?" the blonde girl tilted her head. "I am a Dex Holder, but I didn't know I had a title… I was sent by Professor Oak to save you."

Silver had his brow furrowed in confusion and concentration that seemed like a glare to pretty much all of us. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Hailey. It's nice to meet you," she said warmly while smiling.

Silver clutched at his head and at his heart. _Oh no,_ I thought_. Not again._

"What's wrong?" she asked kneeling next to the cage.

"Silver, are you okay, man?" I asked in concern for my best friend.

"I'm fine," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Silver?" Loner got a pained look on her face. "Why does that sound so familiar?" she asked out loud.

"Ah," someone said from behind the cage. The blonde girl shot up into a fighting position with narrowed eyes. Her pokemon leapt beside her to protect her trainer.

"Who are you?" she asked in suspicion.

We all looked up to see the man was Naotis. He had a cruel, bitter smile plastered on his face.

"No one you must fear, at least not yet anyway. I've only come to reclaim my possessions. It seems, I'm afraid, you are here to free them, so, as a result, I must either kill you, or capture you."

"Leave her alone, Naotis!" I shouted at the man in anger.

The girl heard the name and smiled a falsely sweet smile at the man that obviously, yet skillfully hid malice and murder intent. "So," she said, "you're Naotis?"

"Yes. And you must be Hailey. I suppose Copper was correct; you are fairly attractive. No wonder they all joined you after leaving me."

_Eww, _we all thought at the same time._ Did he just hit on her? Pedophile much?_

Then, the girl's eyes widened slightly with recognition. "Have I… met you somewhere before?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course you have, Hailey," he spoke in a cruel, teasing voice. "How could you have forgotten your uncle's face?"

The clearing went silent.

"W-what?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, you stupid twit," he snarled at her. "Eliza was my sister."

The girl's mouth then twisted into a confused smirk. "No. I do remember my uncle. You're not him. He was much crueler. You probably would have killed me on the spot if you were my true uncle."

"Huh, really?" he asked with a bored expression. "Well, news flash, kid. You had two, not one, but two, uncles. We were triplets!"

Hailey's face contorted with shock and horror.

"N-no way. Two of my uncles are evil?"

"Tough love," Naotis said gruffly. "You've no idea about the grudge I hold against you. I don't care much for my brother, but my sister was my life. YOU MURDERED HER!"

My team went silent as the girl looked at her hands in shame. Then, defiantly, she shouted at him, "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HER DEATH! She was ill and she died! What was I to do? I was only five! I think if anyone has any right to be devastated at her death, it would be me! I was her daughter! I'm sure she loved me a heck of a lot more than she might have you!"

"Oh, well! My brother's wife went insane, I lost my nephew, my sister dies, my niece goes into some old fart's custody instead of mine, and my brother curses the world and shuts off, becoming an evil, sadistic bastard! You caused all of this!"

"How? It was whoever stole my cousin's fault!"

Naotis then smiled in fury. "Oh, and, I suppose you know all about your cousin. You don't even know where he is!"

"Yeah? Well, I've been looking! Probably way harder than you ever will! All my life, I've been without a mother, a father, anyone! I didn't have anyone to look up to! Only Pryce. Only him. He was all I had. If you wanted to be with me so badly, you would have come for me instead of live more than half of my life in a stinking foster home!"

"I'm sorry… I had no clue. But that doesn't change the fact that you're the reason my sister left our family and died. You won't be forgiven for that any time soon. Also, I find it pretty hypocritical that you rant on about family, yet cannot recognize it whenever one of your kin stands before you. How cruel. Just look at everyone here and tell me you still have to look for someone. Go ahead, just try it. Oh, and I did all of this out of spite, Hailey. All out of spite."

Silver was grasping his head in pain. All he could do was grunt and growl from all the pain he was in. Then, Hailey must have gotten a good look at the redhead, for, her eyes widened and she mouthed his name. _Silver._

"You can't be serious…" she breathed, covering her mouth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

I had no idea what was going on and when I caught Crystal's eye, she didn't seem to either. Naotis hooked a rope around the bars of the cage in all the confusion and the loud sound of a chopper cut through the peace of the forest.

The force of the wind threw the girl and her Arcanine off their feet and tossed a few feet backwards as we propelled through the air and away from Kanto, away from our freedom.

"SILVER!" the girl's voice screamed out. "I'll save you! Wait for me!"

Silver had streams of tears running down his face as he stared down to the girl.

There was a large, bright light coming from down in the forest when, suddenly, a Pidgeot shot through the air and caught up to them. On its back was the blonde girl. Her other pigtail had been undone and her hair wisped freely behind her in the wind.

"STEEL WING!" the girl's voice screamed as bursts of steel feathers buffeted the cage.

A sort of beam shot from the plane and cut the girl off from us, hitting the Pidgeot's wing, and they were forced to watch in horror as the girl and the bird pokemon plummeted to the earth below.

(Hailey's POV)

She couldn't believe it. Silver? A Dex Holder? Who would have imagined after all these years he would be safe and well respected by all the regions.

These were all she thought about as she and Pidge in her new form shot towards the ground at an alarming rate. Then, she thought of how they would make it.

"Bulba!" she called out as the pokemon shined and his form changed as she threw his pokeball to the ground.

They were caught by two large vines and were gently placed onto the large, soft leaves of a giant flower that rested on the back of Bulba's new Venusaur form.

"I failed. Sorry, you guys…"

"You didn't fail!" Pidge's very mature, feminine voice snapped at her. "You freed Yellow! That's one step towards saving the others. He caught you off guard. But I do have a question. Is that boy really…? You know."

"Yes. That's him. I've been looking for so many years, yet he's been on TV, the radio, newspapers, everything and I haven't realized until now! And Naotis is my uncle? This is so strange… If there was ever a time I wanted my mother back, it would be now," she said while holding the snowflake necklace in her hands, pressed against her heart.

"Well," Bulba's now deep voice rumbled cheerfully, "at least none of us lost a tooth, right?" They all looked at him strangely then Hailey coughed and they all burst out laughing.

"Pidge," Hailey turned to the bird pokemon once they were done laughing. "Do you think you can fly us to Vermillion? I want to see if Yellow made it there safely and I need to talk to the others."

"Of course, Hailey. Plus, we need to check on Brown and Garnet back at Rocket headquarters. Then there's Oak to worry about. What's our next step? Where are we going next? Is this the end…?"

"Or the very beginning?" Bulba finished.

"Oh, please. This isn't even before the very beginning. Our journey's been fun. But it's either time to end it, or start it over and never give up. I like the second one much better and I still need to free Silver and the others. Look out world, Hailey's coming and you won't know what hit you!"

_~FIN~_


	18. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well; here we are. First book of the series done. All that's left to this is the bonus chapter and then I'll start the next book. It's going to be called Pokemon Special Hail Johto, and I'll have the first chapter of it up next Friday as I do every Friday. Thanks for reading, everyone!

**Epilogue**

(Hailey's POV)

We had gotten Brown and Garnet out of the Silph Co. building right before it blew into itty bitty pieces. I guess they both forgot their past grudges and combined a whole bunch of fire attacks on the main generator.

Yellow, with Fern and Thunders acting as her guards, made it back to Viridian where Copper and Mathias, who weren't fighting at all when they saw Hailey and Yellow, and Yoi were all surrounded by gym leaders, other Rocket Hunters, and a few pokemon professors.

A lot can happen while a girl's out trying to save Dex Holders.

I had told them that Naotis had gotten away, but left out the part about my family. No one needed to know about that just yet. Not even I can quite grasp it at this point. All I know for sure is that this is only the beginning of some huge adventure and quest.

"Hailey. You've done quite well for being so young," Professor Oak came up to me and lead me away from the others. "I've spoken to Professor Elm, Johto's pokemon professor, and he says that there have been some strange hovercraft and rocket sightings that have been reported over the course of three days. I believe you should go there next."

"Of course, professor. When do we leave?" she asked.

"Next Monday. Elm's staying here for a little and you should spend a bit of time here before leaving."

"Alrighty then. Wait. What about Yellow? What's going to happen to her?"

"I've also spoken to her. She said she wishes to come with you on your journey, if she can. She said her plan's probably going to be to come with you until you reach a certain part of your journey, and then split off to cover more ground."

"Sounds like a good plan," she smiled.

"I guess so," he chuckled.

As the professor walked away a voice asked from behind her, "May I come, as well, young mistress?"

Hailey turned to see Mewtwo.

"You want to come?" she asked, surprised. "What about Blaine?"

"Normally I couldn't be too far away from him, but, if I were to link minds with you, I believe I could make the journey. Just a warning; I couldn't be able to fight so often."

"Don't worry. None of the others will either. I'm going to raise another team in Johto, but keep all of you guys in the larger pokeball in case I really need some extra power. I have a whole deck of trump cards then, that way!"

"I suppose so," he smiled. He, then, pointed at a pokeball at her hip with a flaming design on it. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes. She agreed to come as well. I'll put both of you in the larger pokeball later. But, first, I need to speak to the others."

"Of course, milady," he said as he seemed to fade from existence. Hailey walked over to Brown, Copper, Garnet, and Yoi.

"What are you guys going to do after this?"

"Huh? Oh," Brown grinned. "I'm pretty sure we're all going to join the Rocket Hunters with Mathias."Everyone else nodded.

"That's great! It'll keep you all busy while I'm away."

"Away?" asked Yoi. "Where are you going?"

"Johto," Hailey answered, kneeling down to pat the younger girl's head.

"When are you leaving?" Mathias asked, looking up from attending to his pokemon.

"First thing Monday morning."

"Well, that's not too soon," Copper smiled. "We're gonna miss you, you know that?"

"Of course, ally and friend!" They both laughed. "Oh, and Garnet?" the blonde turned to the redhead.

"What is it?" he asked, beaming.

"You said the team was some kind of harem or whatever before, right?"

He nearly choked as he looked to the others for help. Yoi just looked confused while Mathias was glaring at Garnet for telling her innocent mind something like that. The others just stared, grinning and smirking at his predicament and curious to how he would handle it.

"Um… Yes. I believe I did."

"Well, I don't know what a harem is, but, since you're part of the team, does that mean you're a part of it too?"

"It's not a harem!" he explained frantically. "We are a team, but forget the harem thing now. Please, just never bring that up again."

"But what is it?"

"Dammit, guys! Can you just help me!" he shouted at Brown and Copper who were rolling on the ground trying and failing at trying to hide their laughter.

"Anyways," Mathias switched topics with an irritated edge to his voice. "Didn't you see the Johto holders when you saved Yellow-san?"

"Yes," Hailey's expression grew serious as she answered. "I did see them. I barely got the time to speak to them before Naotis came and ruined everything. I so can't wait to make Bulba sit on him."

She said it so calmed and with not even the slightest intent of joking, no one could help but bust up laughing and imagining what something like that would even look like.

Hailey looked to the sky to see a cloud that looked like a Sneasel. "But I really do wonder what happened to the Johto Dex Holders anyway…"


	19. Bonus Chapter

Author's Note: And here's the short little bonus chapter that ends the first book! Can't wait till next week so I can let you see the amazingness that is the second book!

**Bonus Chapter**

(Gold's POV)

"This is just great!" Gold muttered under his breath. It would have been bad enough to be in a cage either way, but now we were in a cage that was just about to fall apart due to a Steel Wing attack, Silver won't talk to anyone, and they had been so fricking close to freedom!

"Silver," Crystal tried for about the thousandth time since they took flight, "who was that girl?"

And, for the thousandth time all she got was silence and Silver looking out over the ocean they were crossing.

"Look on the bright side," Gold tried to lighten the mood. "We're not dead!"

Of course he had to be stuck with two of the stuffiest people of the Dex Holders, since they only glared at him and Crystal slapped him on the arm. He sighed a depressed-Gold sigh and leaned back against the cage. Then, without warning, the bars he had just been leaning on snapped and Gold was sucked through the hole and into the air, his eyes wide with shock and fright.

An explosion resounded from the air ship and three belts were tossed from the blasted door. Gold, in the midst of his panic, reached for them. Just as he was about to hit the water, he let out his Politaro to propel himself after the crashing plane.

"GOLD!" he heard Silver and Crystal calling out for him in panic and worry.

Then, he saw it. The plane crashing into the ground and breaking, while the cage holding his two best friends was carried off by two large bird shaped pokemon.

"Damn it! This wasn't a part of the plan…" he managed to get out as he and Politaro bobbed on the surface of the sea as they tried to keep them and the other pokemon afloat. "Great, now how the hell is this going to work out then, Loner?"


End file.
